


My Children The Werewolves

by TheDarkSeaofSecrets



Series: My Werewolf [3]
Category: 3 Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Eli is just so happy now, F/M, Gore, Husbands, Jamie is still an idiot, M/M, More tags to be added, My Babies Have Kids!!!!!, Steve Palchuk is still a footballer, They Have Kids, Werewolf, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSeaofSecrets/pseuds/TheDarkSeaofSecrets
Summary: Eli and Steve have grown a lot since they first formed the Creepslayerz. Since Steve was first bitten and Eli became an Alpha. Since their entire world was rocked but now things have settled. They've grown up, become a proper family, still as madly in love as the day Steve kissed him.But now they have something even more important to fight for.Their Children.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Steve Palchuk/Eli Pepperjack, Toby Domzalski/ Darci Scott
Series: My Werewolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385956
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. Twins

Eli was bolting upright, instantly awake. Bucket already at the ready as his son throws up. Easily catching it as Steve rubs Coopers back. 

“That’s it, Coop. Get it all up” Steve murmurs softly. 

“This is why we don’t take stupid bets. Hey Steve?” Eli says staring his husband down. 

“But I made five bucks” Cooper signs. Grinning at them. 

“Yeah and about five buckets worth of vomit. Next time ask for 20” Steve murmurs. Laughing a little when Eli smacks him on the shoulder. Steve getting off the bed to wash out the bucket. 

“My dumb little pup. Just as bad as your father. I swear if he wasn’t a wolf. He’d be permanently in a wheelchair by now. All-cause your Uncles dare him to do the dumbest things” Eli murmurs, running his fingers through Cooper’s auburn blond hair. 

Cooper just leans into his chest. Beauty rumbling softly to soothe their pup. 

The door opens but it’s Eli’s other pup. Cooper's twin Edward Junior crawling up on the bed. Looking sheepish. 

“You’re still throwing up?” EJ asks. 

Cooper nods. 

“Sorry. I didn’t think he’d get this sick. I’ve done it before” EJ mumbles moving closer. Eli just opening his other arm for EJ to snuggle in beside him. 

“Yeah but you have the stomach of a bull sweetness. Cooper doesn’t” Eli says. Pressing a kiss to EJ’s hair. 

By the time Steve comes back, all three of them are asleep. Thankfully there’s no more vomit wake up calls. Though they keep Coop off school the next day just in case. 

EJ trying his hardest to get out of going to school as well. 

“I’ll take you. You watch after Coop. I have practice till three. Just call me if you need anything ok Baby” Steve murmurs picking EJ up easily and kissing Eli quickly. 

“We’ll be fine. We’ll just watch TV and eat ice-cream and pizza” Eli teases. 

“NOOOOO!” EJ cries as he's carried out the front door. Hearing Steve’s cackling all the way to the car. 

Cooper and Eli laughing a little. They really don’t do much. Eli having to work. Thankfully he can do so from home. Or this kid thing would be so much harder. 

Cooper is tugging on Eli’s shirt at one stage. Putting his hand to his mouth. 

“Ok. Let’s go find you something to eat sweetheart” Eli says picking him up and moving to the fridge. They rifle around for a while but neither can find anything of interest. 

“How about we go for a walk?” Eli asks. 

Cooper nodding enthusiastically. 

Eli taking a few seconds to grab some shoes and his wallet and phone before Cooper is appearing with his own shoes. Looking proud of himself. 

Eli ruffles his hair and they head down to the shops. Grabbing some hot dogs. 

“How’s your stomach feeling Coop,” Eli asks as he wipes down his pup’s face. 

Cooper nods and Eli presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“That’s great. Hopefully, you got all of that stupid holly out of your system. I can’t believe you and your brother sometimes. Just cause he does something doesn’t mean you have to Pup” Eli murmurs 

“But five bucks” Cooper signs. Grinning from ear to ear. 

Eli snickers. 

“You are insane just like your daddy,” Eli says grabbing Cooper’s hand. Getting ready to head home again. 

Eli gets a call and sighs as he sees the called I.D

“Yes, Jamie? What’s up?” He asks, not really malicious more just curious what Jam has gotten himself into now. 

“Uh. The bear trap that I can’t get out of. Any chance you're free?” Jamie murmurs. Sounding in a little bit of pain but trying to sound ok.

Cooper looks up at Eli confused and a little worried.

“It’s ok. Jamie is just joking. You want to go see Grandma?” Eli coos. Ruffling his hair. 

Cooper beaming wildly at the thought of seeing Grandma Palchuk. Eli was less enthusiastic. 

“I’ll be there as soon as possible ok. Just hang in there” Eli promises. 

“Well I wasn’t exactly planning on going anywhere else” Jamie huffs. 

“You know what I mean” Eli murmurs before his calling Lyn. 

“Yes, Elijah?” She asks. 

“I need you to watch Cooper for a while. He’s not feeling well but I have to go into work and do something. I really want to stay with him. But if I don’t go I’ll get fired” Eli says as quickly as possible. 

“Sure thing. You know I’d do anything for Steve’s kids” 

_I’ll eat her one day. Mark my words!_

Down Beauty. Eli chides. He felt like if he was protective of his pups. Beauty was four hundred times worse and Eli didn’t let his kids out of his sight for the first three months they had them home. 

“Good. I’ll be by in fifteen” Eli says hanging up. He ducks around to the alleyway. 

“Close your eyes Coops” Eli murmurs. 

Cooper nods and turns to face the wall. Eli stripping down as quickly as possible before letting the shift take over. He nudges his pup and Cooper turns around. 

Cooper grabs his clothes for him and crawls onto Eli’s back. Making sure to grip tightly at his fur. 

Cooper and EJ had only just started shifting two years ago. On their fifth birthday and now they were used to it but they were like Steve. Only able to shift on the full moons. 

Doesn’t mean they weren’t little pain in the asses when they wanted to be though. Especially with EJ’s currently biting habit. 

It takes Eli seven minutes to get to Steve’s old house. Heading to the back door and knocking. Nuzzling his pup quickly. 

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good” Cooper signs before hugging him tightly. 

Eli licks him on the cheek. 

“I’ve got it!” Coach calls and his opening the door a few seconds later. Eli giving him a quick wave. 

“Hey, Eli. Another emergency?” Coach asks. 

Eli just rolls his eyes and nods. Patting Cooper on the head. 

“Yeah don’t worry. We’ll take care of him. Do you want me to hold your clothes for you? Or you taking them with you?” Coach asks. 

Eli signs Keep quickly. Coach nodding and then his ushering Cooper inside. 

“Good luck” Coach says before Eli is running off. 

They had told Coach once they got the twins three years ago. Needing at least one of them to know and Eli was so not telling Lyn. Coach had taken the news rather well. 

After a little screaming and uncertainty and a little bit of crying too. Coach had adapted very well to everything. Loving them all after everything. 

Twenty minutes later Eli is sniffing out Jamie and finding him. 

“Took you long enough Tiny Wolf” He huffs upon seeing Eli. 

Eli just makes a whatever gesture and instead moves to the very new bear trap. Made from the toughest springs Eli had ever seen. It was almost like a permanent trap. 

“The only reason I can’t do it. Is I haven’t eaten in a while. Care to help” Jamie says flashing him a toothy grin. 

His fangs still hadn’t grown back yet. His dentist doing the best he can to fill in the gaps of his teeth. So it still looked a little odd. 

Eli grabs the two springs on the side and shoves them down. Jamie crying out in pain. Eli whining in return. Apologising. 

“It’s ok. Just get the fucking thing off!” Jamie yells, pulling his leg from the trap. 

His pant leg was torn apart and some of his skin had torn with it. But it was already on it’s way to healing. 

“Thanks, TW. Seriously. I was so not calling Chase about this. He’d never let me live it down. And Jan is gonna rip my head off” Jamie says as he gets himself standing again. 

Eli checking over the trap and sighing when he sees the new Hunters insignia on the bottom of it. Stupid assholes. They were everywhere! No matter how many towns, or city they had formed the treaty in. They were still finding traps everywhere. 

But then these were the hunters that refused to change. That was still making traps. Still putting them out into the world. Still murdering people like the twin’s parents because in their eyes. Eli and his brethren were still monsters. No matter how much Eli and Chase had tried to talk to them. 

Eli rips the trap into pieces. 

Once, Eli, has Jamie sorted and back at the apartment. He goes to pick up both his brats. Collecting the first one. 

“He can’t possibly be here!” Lyn gripes inside the house. 

“I’m gonna go check the washing” Coach says and Eli meets him at the back door. Slipping inside quick enough to shift back and change. Eli moving back to around the front of the house and knocking. 

Hearing Lyn grumbling the entire way. 

“Hello, Elijah. Back already” 

“Yep got it sorted out quicker then I thought I would.” He says crossing his own arms and doing everything to keep his sneer buried. 

“DADDY!” He hears and he's easily catches his little gremlin as he comes running up to him. It was the only word Cooper ever said and it almost made Eli’s heart squeeze every time he heard it. Steve had cried the first time. Both of them unable to not grin every time they heard the word. 

“Hey Coop. Were you a good boy for grandma” 

“A peach-like always. Though I must say...” She moves to cover Cooper’s ears. “...He could do with a little food restriction here and there don’t you?” 

_Stupid bitch. Thinks she knows better than us. Wait till she finds out her perfect son is stuck with us for life. No matter how much shit she tries to pull._

Eli just lets himself enjoy the thought. 

He just huffs. Cooper was in no way even remotely chubby. He was seven. 

“Bye Coach. Talk soon!” He calls and turns away. 

They catch the bus down to their school. Eli so not relishing in the memories that surface as he and Cooper wait for EJ to appear. 

Eli already dreading it when Miss Berry walks EJ out to him. EJ pouting and pissed off. 

“What did he do wrong this time?” Eli asks. 

“Bit Tommy Yan for the third time. Eli if it happens again you and Steve are gonna have to put him into behavioural therapy.” Miss Berry says. 

EJ looking anywhere but Eli and Cooper. 

“Of course I totally understand. I’m so sorry. Ahh, there’s Mrs Yan now. EJ lets go, apologies. Now” Eli reprimands. A little alpha voice coming out. Making EJ’s back go straight as an arrow. 

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry Miss Berry. I won’t let it happen again” He whines. 

Miss Berry just ruffles his hair and Eli grabs his hand pulling him over to the Yan’s. 

“Hi, Mrs Yan. My son wanted to apologise to yours if that’s ok. For biting him today” Eli says nudging EJ forwards. 

She nods, crossing her arms. She doesn't look angry though thankfully. 

Tommy glaring at him.

“I am very sorry I bit you. I didn’t mean to” EJ says playing with his fingers. 

Eli barely catches his son as Tommy pushes him over. Having to grab Cooper as well before he goes the little boy. 

“I hate you, you freak!” Tommy snaps. 

Mrs Yan thankfully moving to grab him.

“Tomas! How dare you. No name-calling and absolutely no shoving. I’m so sorry Mr Palchuk. Now apologise” She says to her son. 

“Never! He's a monster! Like the one out of Daddy’s movies!” Tommy yells. 

“Tomas Gene Yan. Be nice. I won’t tell you again.” Tomas runs off though. Hoping in the back seat of Mrs Yan’s car. 

“I’m so sorry,” They both say at the same time. 

They give each other a polite smile. 

“What movies does Mr Yan do? If I may ask?” Eli says as he watches Cooper and EJ converse through sign. 

Cooper asking if EJ was pushed and that’s why he went bitey. EJ just nodding and pouting. 

“Oh, horror movies and the like. I think his latest one is Werewolf O’ The Deep. It sounds stupid cause it is. Tommy just got into my husband's office about a month ago and believes everybody’s a werewolf. Crazy right?” She says. Laughing a little. 

“I’ve always liked horror movies but yes. A certain someone watched IT about six months ago without my permission and now freaks out at the sight of red balloons. And I’m not talking about the pup...uh Kids either” Eli says unable not to smile. After everything, they had been through and his husband was still a massive wimp when it came to horror movies. 

“Oh tell me about it. Greg can’t even look at anything relating to Zombies or he screams his head off and he's the one who made the movie”

Eli sees Cooper sticking out his tongue and making the chatty gesture with his hands. 

“Oi, you. I saw that” Eli snickers. 

Cooper blushing and putting his hands behind his back. 

“I’ve never got to ask. Why he doesn’t talk. Sorry is that insensitive to ask? Oh, also I’m Kwang. You’re Eli right?” 

“Yeah uh. So you know EJ and Coop are adopted right...Hey you two why don’t you go and play on the jungle gym ok. Just make sure you stay where I can see you” 

“Yes, Daddy,” EJ says grabbing Coop's hand and running off. 

He knows they can still hear him but at least they’re partially distracted by playing. 

“He and EJ had the unfortunate luck of witnessing their parents. Their biological parents get murdered in front of them. EJ bites and Cooper has only spoken a few times since. To call me and my Husband Dad” Eli explains in hushed tones. Still keeping an eye on the gremlins as they play on the swings. 

“Oh, those poor babies. I’m so sorry. Thank god they were lucky to find you and your husband. You’re both very strong to take on such a troubling case. I don’t think I could ever do it but they’ve seemed to find there home...which speaking of I better get to mine before my gremlin starts gnawing at the leather. It was nice finally meeting you and here's my number if you need anything” Kwang says, handing him a business card before heading for her car. 

Eli gathers his own pups up and gets them home. EJ still pouting a little bit and Eli just takes the peace and quiet of the bus. 


	2. They are all doing their best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli gets some bad news.

Eli gets them in the door eventually. Beauty whining for a nap but when he sees Jamie still crashed out on his couch. He sighs. He wasn’t getting a nap anytime soon. 

“Go wake up your Uncle” Eli whispers softly. 

Both kids running over and jumping on Jamie. Jamie bolting awake with a cry, clutching to his rib. 

“Oh boy that is a broken rib. Thanks, Thing 1” He cries out. 

“It’ll heal Unca!” EJ says laughing. 

“You’re lucky I just ate then aren’t you Gremlin.” 

Cooper poking Jamie on the cheek. Jamie turning expectantly to look at him. 

“Did you eat a human?

“No, just a reserve your Daddy keeps in the fridge for me” Jamie promises. 

Cooper looking a little relieved. 

Eli gets them an afternoon snack. Chiding Cooper for eating like a cow. 

EJ mooing at him as Jamie laughs.

Eli making Jamie an extra ‘strong’ coffee and himself a normal on the side. 

“Cooper James Palchuk. Do not dare throw your food” Eli chides turning to look at him. 

Cooper dropping the fish finger back to the plate and burning red. 

“It’s always creepy when you do that TW. It’s like you have eyes in the back of your head” Jamie says. 

“It’s called knowing my pups actually and super hearing tends to help” Eli snickers as he comes over with their drinks. 

Once they’ve eaten, Jamie and Eli help them with their homework until Eli’s the one getting frustrated. Sending them down to their room to build a fort with their uncle. Rubbing his hands over his forehead. 

It’s only a little while later that Steve is walking in the door. 

“Sorry Handsome. Meeting ran longer than expected” Steve says softly. 

“It’s ok. You know I understand.” Eli says. While Steve’s job was playing football first and foremost. 

He had his fingers in a few pies in the stock market and it had been what had given them the ability to buy a massive area of farmland just outside of Arcadia Oak, building not only their dream house but enough for their 30 members and still growing pack. The pack paying them rent to cover water and utilities. 

Beauty having already calculated every single scent on his jacket before Steve even reaches them. 

We’re literally his mate, He's not doing something stupid like cheating on us. Eli reminds them. 

_You’re the paranoid one, not me._ Beauty lies. 

Steve giving him a raised eyebrow. 

“They’re thinking it again aren’t they?” Steve asks. 

“You’re our soul mate. They're just being over-protective” Eli says with a shrug before pulling his husband down into a kiss. 

“Look at me. Both of you.” Steve says softly, his eyes turning gold as Eli’s follow. 

“I love you more than anything in this entire world. I would not ruin that for some stupid cliche. Especially when I have everything I want right here in front of me” Steve promises. 

“You know me. Always the paranoid one” Eli shrugs, feeling bashful about it. It wasn’t like he could always control it like he tried to. It was even harder with Beauty in the back of his head sometimes. 

“I know you thought the boogeyman was going to eat our kids for like seven months” Steve teases. 

“Hey, he is totally real. I saw him when I was five...and had the flu” Eli says, voice falling to a whisper. 

Steve laughing as he fiddles with Eli’s ring before his hand is tracing up to Eli’s mating mark. Rubbing his thumb over it softly. 

“I love you Peps,” Steve says staring him down. Eyes melting back to brown. 

“I love you too,” Eli says kissing him once more. 

Steve moving to kiss at his jaw and further down. Eli happily moving his head further back. 

“Oh god, my eyes they burn!” Jamie howls, nothing but laughter in his voice. 

“Hey, loser,” Steve says pulling back and smiling at him. Fangs on full display.

“Care to babysit an hour more?” Eli jokes. 

“I think you mean five minutes,” Jamie says smirking back. 

Steve growling low. 

“Down Beast. This weekend we’ll see if Mum can watch the kids for the night” Eli says straightening Steve’s tie. 

Before any more can be said, their two pups are running past Jamie. Finally getting out of their heads enough to realise Steve was home. 

“DADDY!” They both yell and Eli watches Steve completely and utterly light up. Getting on his knees to meet EJ and Cooper in the middle. Squeezing them tightly. 

It’s one of the best parts of Eli’s day. Watching Steve light up like he just saw the best thing ever. Like it was his entire dream come true right before him. No matter how many days it happened. How it always happened the same way. He still lit up like it was the very first time they ever did it. 

Once he says hi to them and gets them both sorted watching TV. 

Eli leads him and Jamie down to his office. Closing his door. Something he only did rarely but his kids knew if they needed him to just knock. He would never be like his father, who used to berate Eli for hours for even so much as walking too loudly past his office door and when they weren’t talking about adult things. His door remained open for his boys to come and go as they pleased. 

Sometimes all they would do is just spread out on the floor and colour or watch something on Eli’s tablet but it was everything Eli needed. 

They talk for a little while, about the trap and the Huntsman as they called themselves. A few times Eli had run into them and they were worse then Bauer had ever been. A new breed of Hunter with no soul. With no redemption on the horizon. 

The Huntsman were worse by far. They were a different breed of human. Humans that had forced witches to give them true sight. That had made these humans immune to being turned. 

Jamie explaining to Steve what happened to his leg and Steve scowling as Eli sends out an email. Two pack members together at all times when off the reservation. 

The Huntsman thankfully weren’t ballsy enough just yet to dare step foot on their land and the minute they did. Eli had promised to rip out their leader's throat before she could even do anything else. It was about as much of a treaty as Eli had gotten. 

It had taken everything not to rip out the bitches through that day let alone now. When he had his babies to worry about. It wasn’t just him and Steve anymore. He had a family to look after. A pack. 

And as long as Eli’s heart still beat he would protect them with everything he had. 

A knock on the door pulls him from his thoughts and he calls out to his son. 

EJ entering the room and scampering over to him. Eli pulling him up onto his lap. 

“What’s up Munchkin?” He asks. 

“Did dinosaurs really exist? The TV said they did and a giant rock from space killed them all” EJ asks. 

Eli pretends to ponder on the question for a second before nodding. EJ lighting up at the thought. Steve giving him a gooey smile as Jamie rolls his eyes. As if Jamie wasn’t the biggest sook out of all their pack. Eli used to find him sitting in the twin's room overnight, just watching them. 

He had terrified Eli the first few times he had done it. Nearly getting his head ripped off the first time. 

Whenever Eli or Steve would ask why. Jamie would just reply that he was keeping his godkids safe. So nobody could scare them again. 

Now he and Janice had a kid on the way, he was even more protective. He and Janice had asked Eli of all people to be their sperm donor since Jamie wasn’t having his own kids anytime soon and Eli was surprised and uncertain at first.

Asking why they didn’t want someone from a better gene pool like Steve or Krel but they had just shaken their head. 

“You’re our Alpha and our best friend. There is no one else we could ask nor do we want to.” Janice had said softly. 

Steve had huffed a little but he was supportive never the less and both had been thrilled when the couple had given them the news that it worked. That there was a baby Bishop on the way. Chase had bawled when he had gotten the news, out of pure happiness for his fledgeling. 

It had caused a few issues with the boys when they explained how Janice was having a baby when Jamie wasn’t able to give her one. Jealousy and a little fear of replacement had followed the news but Steve and Eli had only ever reassured their pups that they were loved so much and they definitely weren’t being replaced. 

It had taken Eli saying it was like a gift to get them to calm down and to get their silent, hunger protest to come to an end. 

As Eli, Steve and Jamie talk about lighter pack news. Eli helps EJ draw dinosaurs on his post-it notes. 

Cooper eventually making an appearance and Steve is picking up their tired pup. Both of them realising the time with a soft oh shit as Eli hears his pups stomach’s rumble. Darkness falling outside. 

EJ reprimanding them both for the language. 

Jamie heading off after a call from Janice asking him to pick up more twinkies on the way home. 

Steve cooking for them. Setting the kids up at the table and Eli goes to skip out to do some more work but Cooper is catching his hand. 

“Daddy you need to eat too. You get sick remember” Cooper says. It takes Eli a second to pick up the one-handed signs Cooper is throwing at him. 

Steve giving him ‘the look’ and Eli sighs. He really wasn’t hungry but he sits down anyway. Heartwarming a little when his kids try to put more food on his plate from theirs. 

“I’m good but thanks pups,” Eli says, Steve, watching him eat a little before he starts eating his own. 

Turns out Varulvism didn’t cure eating disorders. It had for a while. Really, while Eli’s body was adjusting to the shift, all he wanted to do was eat. But as Beauty and shifting became his new normal, old eating habits kicked back in and Eli would go days without food if he didn’t have Steve around to remind him to eat. 

The worst thing had been when Steve had been at an away game for a few days last year. Eli had made sure to keep the kids fed of course. Parenting instincts keeping that a possibility but he had terrified them when he had fainted and they had called Steve sobbing that Eli wouldn’t wake up. Steve had gone mental from fear and a little anger but mostly worry. 

Since then they were just as insistent as their Daddy that he eats whenever they do and Eli tried his best to follow through with it. He really did but it was hard sometimes. He had to fight against the urge to not eat. 

Eli and Steve had finally got the pup's teeth brushed and showered and gotten them into bed when Eli gets a call. Steve taking over storytime. EJ and Cooper laughing when Steve uses the voices like he always does. 

Eli looks at the caller ID and sighs when he sees it’s Dr Lake. 

“What did one of my idiots break now?” He asks when he answers.

“You’re mother fainted at work. She’s ok but I have some news and I need you and Steve to come in.” Dr Lake says. 

Eli’s heart spazzing in his chest. 

“Well be there as soon as possible...STEVE!” 

Steve already walking out of the boy's room with his phone to his ear. Talking to Chase. Cooper clinging to his hand as EJ grips to Steve’s shirt. Holding his bunny close to his chest with his other hand. 

“Chase and Ryan will be here in five,” Steve says as he hangs up. 

“Will Bubbe be fine?” EJ whispers. 

“Your Bubbe is the strongest women I know. I’m sure she’s just fine but you two have to stay here ok. Chase and Rye Bread are gonna look after you” Steve says gently. 

Chase and Ryan are stepping into their house exactly five minutes later. The twins running up to them and they hug them tightly. 

“We’ve got them. Go see Mama Pepperjack and tell her we’re thinking of her” Chase says hugging Steve and Eli quickly. 

Eli nuzzling his Pups gently before Steve is driving faster then he should. Eli doesn’t even stop to ask a nurse where his mother is. Instead sniffing her out. 

“I’m fine. Just a little low blood sugar. I just want to go home” He hears before he sees her. 

Eli wrapping her in a hug. Steve nearly squeezing them both to death. 

“I’m fine boys. I’m fine. It was just a small bump on the head. Nothing to worry about” She says giving an exasperated look. 

“Actually April, we need to talk. Thank you Felicity but I have it covered from here” Dr Lake says appearing in the doorway. The nurse practically running from the room after having to deal with Eli’s mother. She wasn’t exactly the best in hospitals. Never had been. 

Eli moves to sit on the end of the bed as Steve just holds his hand. 

“Sure lay it on me. What else could go wrong today?” His mum says giving Dr Lake a genuine smile. 

Dr Lake doesn’t smile back though. 

“You have stage 3 breast cancer” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hit me!!!! Also oh my god, I love writing this story. It's so cute and I love writing about the kids and Eli's eternal love for them.


	3. Pack BBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Steve do their best to explain things to their pups.

Eli’s world is spinning. How would he even...he wasn’t...What would happen to his family...

_Mums the strongest, smartest women we know. She can't let something like this beat her. Right?_

“Peps we’re home” Steve whispers, catching his hand. The car turning off leaving them in the darkness. 

Eli turning to look at him as his bottom lip wobbles. Steve just pulls him close and hugs him tight. 

“She’ll be fine. She’s the strongest women I know. I promise” Steve whispers as Eli cries into his shirt. 

Too many emotions pushing to the surface. 

At first, none of them had believed Dr Lake. Thinking it was some form of a joke but as she talked the more real it got. The deeper the pit in Eli’s stomach got. 

Her white blood cell count was through the roof and when they had done scans on her. They had found a lump in her right breast but it had also grown. Made it up to the lymph nodes near her collar bone. 

His mother had reacted the only way she could with anger. Not at anybody but she was definitely simmering in quiet rage. 

Dr Lake had pointed out one thing though. That if Steve turned her nothing like this would have to happen again. No more fainting, no more cancer. It would be fixed. She’d be perfectly healthy again. 

“You have the best cure in the world, sitting right next to you that I would kill to give to even a quarter of my patients. Please take it. Let Steve turn you” Dr Lake had practically begged April. 

But his mother ever the stubborn one had said no. She wanted to fight this as a human. Not cheat her way out as a wolf. Eli wanted to yell at her, wanted to force Steve to bite her. 

But he couldn’t do that to either of his family members. Can’t force them to do things they don’t want. 

So that’s how they ended up here after dropping his mother home. Sitting in their driveway and crying into his mate's shirt. 

He only goes inside once he's got himself together. Not wanting to scare his pups. Ryan and Chase sitting on the couch watching TV. Cooper and EJ asleep on the floor in front of them on a mass of pillows. 

“They didn’t want to stay in their room” Chase explains. 

“It’s ok. Thank you for watching them.” Steve whispers but that alone does enough to get his kids to stir. 

“Daddy?” Cooper mumbles. 

“Hey Flip. You been good for your uncles? Steve asks picking their pup up. Cooper nodding as EJ wakes up as well. Steve easily picking him up as well. Taking them down to the bedroom. 

Eli moving to sit at the kitchen table and rubbing his eyes. 

“What’s up String Cheese? It wasn’t just a fall was it?” Chase asks. Ryan bringing Eli over a coffee. Eli thanking him as Ryan sits down beside his boyfriend. 

So Eli explains the whole thing, taking everything not to break down crying again. Chase and Ryan hugging him tightly. Maybe a little too tightly on Ryan’s side. 

“Sorry Pipsqueak,” He says pulling away sheepish. 

“It’s ok. It’ll take a while to get used to your extra strength” Eli says. Giving him a watery smile. 

Ryan had just been turned a few weeks ago. Was still getting used to the strength and it had taken him this long to want to turn. He had joked it was just so he could look older and hotter then Chase. But Eli got his concern. Outgrowing family, what if he and Chase broke up, he would watch all his friends die. Chase had been nothing but patient and had called Eli cheering when Ryan said yes to being turned. 

Chase and Ryan eventually head home after trying to squeeze Steve and Eli to death and then Steve is struggling to get Eli to go to bed. 

“I’m good thank you baby” Eli whispers as he pours himself into his work. 

“Ok. But come to bed soon, we have the BBQ tomorrow remember” Steve says, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Eli nods and promises Steve. 

Eli doesn’t make it to bed. Falling asleep at his desk but Steve must collect him at some stage cause he wakes up in bed. 

But when he wakes up, he wakes up furry. Odd he hasn’t shifted by accident in years. He tries to shift back but gets nothing and goes with it. Beauty was equally confused. 

It takes a while, his kids cuddling up to him. Both sooky about their Bubbe and asking questions but Steve had just told them to wait so he and Eli could explain it together. Steve pressing a kiss to Eli’s snout as he feeds the pups toast for breakfast. 

Eli is turning back to human eventually. Going and getting changed. It turns out shifting for nearly 9 years actually stopped it from hurting so much. Now it was a discomfort. It still hurt Steve though, a lot and it made Eli’s heart hurt for his mate. What he could do in seconds took Steve minutes of pure pain. It turns out the made members of the pack only had that pain problem. 

Then he and Steve sit the twins on the couch. 

“We need to talk to you about Bubbe and why she went to the hospital yesterday,” Steve says softly. 

Both of them nodding along. Eli not missing the way that EJ grips to Cooper’s hand. 

“Well, you know how we explained that we have something in our bodies called white blood cells and how they’re like tiny soldiers that protect your body?” Eli says, trying to take it slow. 

Again another nod. 

“A few of those tiny soldiers have turned evil and are attacking the other soldiers and they’re called Cancer,” Steve says, holding his hands up like claws. 

“And they’re hurting Bubbe?” EJ asks nothing but worry lining their tiny faces. Eli thinks for a second trying to figure out how to explain it without just terrifying the pups. 

“Yes they are but she is so strong and amazing that I’m sure this will be nothing for her ok but she will get sick for a while and have to take a yucky medicine that might make her hair fall out.” 

Cooper pulling his hand from EJ’s to ask them a question. 

“Why doesn’t Daddy just turn her?” 

“Because that’s not something she wants. She wants to fight this as a human. It’s all she knows. Just like you only know what it's like to be a wolf” Steve explains as best as he can. 

“She hates us doesn’t she?” EJ asks, always the more emotional of the pair. Tears bursting down his face. 

“Oh, sweetheart. She does not hate you, especially not because you’re a wolf. She just is stubborn and strong and your Bubbe loves you so much.” Steve says picking up EJ and setting him on his lap. Holding him close. 

“Then why can’t you just turn her anyway!” EJ gets out through utter sobs of despair. Cooper straining to keep his own tears at bay, just like always. Always trying to be stronger for his little brother even if they were only born 3 minutes apart. 

“Because that would be betraying her trust and she would only be angry and mean and then she might hate us,” Eli says softly, pulling Cooper closer and nuzzling up against him. 

Cooper silently giving in to his emotions as he cries into Eli’s shirt.

They just huddle together for a while. Never wanting the twins to hide their emotions from them. 

“What if she dies?” Cooper whispers. Startling both Steve and Eli. Eyes widening as they stare at their son. 

Sure they might hear his voice on occasion but they had never heard him speak a full sentence before. Before it had been sign language, it was been vague pointing and gesturing. But never, ever a full sentence. 

Even EJ stares at him shocked. At first, Eli and Steve thought maybe when the pups thought they were alone that Cooper would speak but nothing. Not even to his twin. 

“You spoke?” EJ says softly. 

Cooper just shrugs. 

“Then she’ll always be with you. Here and here.” Eli says pointing to Cooper’s heart and head. 

“She will never truly be gone. Just like your Mum and Dad aren’t really gone” Steve says wiping down EJ’s face. 

“And we’ll see them in heaven too,” EJ says. 

“Yes, you will. Now, we need to get ready for the BBQ. You gonna help Daddy with the cooking today?” Eli asks not meaning to divert topics so quickly but he had just noticed the time. People would be here in half an hour and they had an entire house to clean up. 

Both of them nodding. 

Cooper retreating back to that quietness but Steve and Eli don’t try and force him to speak again. To do that, he must have been so scared. Dragged back in time and so much did Eli wish he could take his Pups pain away. 

Eli has to shift to put the fairy lights up and set up the bug trap. Fingers struggling a little but he forces himself through it. Ducking to get back into the house only to give his Father-In-Law a heart attack. 

“Jesus Christ Pepperjack. A little warning would have been nice” Coach says clutching his chest. 

Eli gives a half sheepish shrug before moving over and nuzzling up against Steve. 

“They’re not cooked yet dummy,” Steve says but he hands Eli a sausage anyway. Eli scoffing it down. Eli’s tail smacking against the counter as he licks up Steve’s cheek. 

“ALPHA!” He hears and he’s being pummelled by about 4 kids. 

His tail going off like mad as he gathers them up into his arms as possible. Hugging them tightly. 

The pack pups were adorable. Mind you Eli found all kids cute. But those that belonged in his pack were even more so. 

With Cooper and EJ they had 7 pups in their pack. An amazing number considering most packs were dying out or too scared to bring pups into the world with the Huntsman running around. Eli had only been in contact with a few of them but only for them to completely go dark on him and never speak to him again. Hiding their packs away in secret. 

Seven pups ranging from 6 to 14 though could be a handful on the full moon. Two had yet to shift for the first time and Janice and Jamie, or Ryan and Chase would watch them but the rest where assholes to keep track off. Eli hating for them to leave the reserve. Being so small that they could pass as a real wolf and a hunter, a normal plain hunter could hurt them. Let alone, Huntsman. They had no qualms about killing pups.

Eli leads the pups outside to play with EJ and Cooper as their parents and other pack members start filling the back yard. Mingling and talking. Stomachs grumbling from the grill on the patio that Steve and Coach were working. 

He had just gone and gotten dressed again and back to human when he hears voices as he steps into the back yard. 

“Warning pregnant lady coming through!” Eli hears Ryan say only for him to yelp. 

“I’m not a freaking dump truck!” Janice grumbles as Jamie helps her into the backyard. Chase getting her and her massively pregnant belly a chair. 

She was a month away but at this stage. It didn’t look like she’d make it to the end of the day before popping but she was also glowing too. Though turns out carrying a werewolf baby while they seemed to cause more hunger then the average pregnant women were pretty easy apart from that. 

The last person to arrive is his mother. The entire pack stopping dead when she walks in. 

“I’m not gonna drop dead yet, don’t worry,” She says before she’s getting taken out by EJ and Cooper.

The rest of the pack returning to normal as Eli heads over. 

“Hey, mum,” He says softly. 

She just hugs him. 

“I’m gonna be fine Love. I’m not going anywhere any time soon” She whispers. 

Before Eli can say much else. Steve is calling that food is ready. All the pups bolting for the barbeque. If their tales were out they’d be wagging four hundred miles a minute. 

Eli just sits on the porch and takes a deep breath. Enjoying the peace and quiet. Steve bringing him over a plate of food eventually and he doesn’t even try and fight him. Just eats what Steve feeds him as he rests his head on his mates shoulders. 

These were his favourite moments watching the pack run around their back yard. Aja chasing the pups around as her brother spoke with the oldest of their pack. 

A grandmother who everybody just called Mother. She was one hundred and forty-three and still acted like she was fifty half the time. But her body was unable to shift any more. Her wolf long laid dormant in the back of her head, having gone quiet when her soul mate had been killed twenty years beforehand. 

Eli couldn’t imagine going one day without Steve by his side. He didn’t know how she’s gone on for another twenty years. 

Before he can enjoy his peace too much his kids remind him that they exist. Cooper fighting with the oldest of the pups. At fourteen Benji could be a bit of a dick. But Eli kinda got it. Trying to figure out hormones and wolfing out every month sucked when he was seventeen. He was glad he wasn’t fourteen when he got turned. 

Cooper not so much yelling but Eli could tell he was angry as he shoves Benji back. The pack trying to separate them but Clara only ends up with a bitten hand. Ryan steps in grabbing both the kids by their shirts and wrenching them away from each other. 

“Woah what happened little dudes?” Ryan asks. 

Cooper’s hands move too quickly for Ryan to understand but Eli gets the gist of it and he sighs as he stands. 

“Flip baby, he probably didn’t mean it like that” Eli says putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Cooper just shrugs him off and runs inside. Slamming the door hard enough that it shatters. Good thing they had a spare in the garage. After the first time, Steve had gone through it when tussling with one of the kid, they had learnt to keep spares.

More pack members moving to clean up the glass so none of the kids walked on it. 

“Benji what did you say to my son,” Eli asks. Trying hard not to lose his cool. Reminding himself that Benji was just a teenager. 

“I just don’t get why he doesn’t talk. It’s stupid! He has a voice, it’s not broken. It’s like his retarded or something” 

_Don't hurt him he is just a kid_. Beauty reminds him. 

Eli growls. Only half-listening to his wolf. 

“He and EJ went through a very traumatic experience when he was five. It’s the way he deals with the pain that he has in his heart. The night his parents died, his father ordered him to be quiet, to not say a single word and he was left to watch as they were murdered in front of him. So until you know the full story of someone’s life, you should never judge them for how they act. Do you understand me!” 

Alpha voice booming across the entire backyard as his fangs and claws make an appearance. Benji shaking. 

Eli forces himself to take a deep breath, fangs receding. See Steve hold EJ’s hand out of the corner of his eye. The rest of the pack staring at him in shock and Eli knew he took it to far. 

“Just ask next time, he would have told you had you the patience to listen. Now go sit beside your father and be quiet” Eli says voice softening considerably but Benji scampers over anyway. 

Everybody goes back to what they were doing and Eli apologises for his outburst to Benji’s father before heading inside to deal with Cooper’s nuclear meltdown. 

He really wishes he didn’t miss the death grip Benji’s father had on his arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli is trying to do his best by his pack even when they do his head in.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think so far. Loving it. Hating it? Any questions?


	4. Blood Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies and changes. Welcome to the family.

Eli finds Cooper hiding in the corner of his and Steve’s bedroom. Shaking and crouched down. Arms wrapped around himself. 

Eli just sits down a little bit away. Giving his baby time to calm down. Knowing Cooper will know his there. 

Eventually, Cooper turns to look at him and Eli’s heart breaks for his pup. Tears streaking down his face, those blue eyes standing out even more. 

“I’m sorry” He signs before wiping his eyes. 

“You have no reason to be sorry pup. Can I ask what Benji said to you?” Eli asks as Cooper stands. His running over to Eli and Eli is just hugging him close. 

Cooper shaking his head. 

“That’s ok. You don’t have to” Eli whispers, rubbing up and down his back gently. 

Eli just holds his pup for a while until he stops crying. 

“Am I bad boy for missing Mummy and Daddy?” Cooper asks. Bottom lip trembling. 

“Oh, baby. Of course not. Did Benji tell you that?” Eli says, keeping his voice soft and quiet. 

Cooper shakes his head. 

“Miss Cortez” Cooper finger spells. 

Eli forces himself to take a deep breath. Miss Cortez had been Cooper and EJ’s social worker and Eli the first time he had met the vampire. Knew she hated kids but he did have to be grateful for her for giving him his children. 

“Sweetheart. That is not true. You are allowed to miss your Mummy and Daddy as much as you need to. I wish more than anything I could give them back to you. So much.” Eli says. 

“But then you wouldn’t be our Daddy?” Cooper points out. 

“I guess your right. But you should never feel bad for showing your emotions Pup. Even about your Mummy and Daddy. I know how much you loved them and me and Steve are lucky enough to get even half of that love. Anytime you need to or want to you come and talk to me and Daddy ok. We’ll happily listen” Eli promises. 

He’d love to hear about the people that brought the two most amazing people he knows into the world. 

He wasn’t lying when he wished he could bring them back. Even if that meant he had to give his pups back but it was something even out of his range. 

Instead, he and Steve could just be there for them. It hadn’t even been a question or a single thought in their head when Miss Cortez had called them saying she had found the perfect kids for them. Even though they had just been looking for one. 

Had found them in the system and put the puzzle together to realise just what they were and how they got there.

Then when they had actually met the boys. The last thing they had expected was for the pups to immediately run up to them and hug them. 

But they must have sensed wolves like them. A home waiting for them. They had been deprived of a pack for months at that point. 

Steve appears then. EJ clinging to his hand. Ferni’s ear hanging from his mouth. 

“You ok Flip?” Steve asks. 

Cooper nodding. 

“Did you say sorry to Benji’s Dad for me?” Eli asks. 

“I did. He said he’ll talk to Benji about it and that your anger was warranted” Steve says stepping further into the room. 

Once Eli has gotten Cooper sorted out, both him and EJ sitting on the couch watching cartoons. A few of the other kids joining them as Steve's hands out ice-creams sundaes.

“Thank you, Alpha” Maria their smallest Pup mumbles. She was only five and utterly adorable. 

Steve perking up at being called Alpha. But he was technically. He might not be an Alpha in range of power but he was still the leader of this pack just as much as Eli was. 

Before he can leave the house to go talk to his mother and Coach. Benji is stepping up in the door. 

“Alpha. I wanted to apologise to you and to Cooper. I shouldn’t have ever called him that. I just...I’m sorry. It was wrong of me” Benji mutters, looking at the floor. 

_He's telling the truth. His sorry_

“It’s ok. Thank you for apologising and I should apologise as well. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I’m sorry” Eli says meaning it. 

Benji giving him a timid smile. 

“Now how about you go get an ice-cream sundae and relax before tonight” Eli murmurs. 

Before Eli can walk past him Benji is catching his arm. 

“Yes, Sweetheart?” God, he sounds like his mother when he says stuff like that. But he still looks at Benji expectantly. 

“C-Can I shift with you tonight? Please?” 

“Of course you can. We don’t mind, just as long as it’s ok with your Dad” Eli says only to watch Benji’s entire face fall for a second, dread filling his eyes until he seems to get his mask back on. 

“Yes Alpha” 

“I’ll talk to your dad for you ok. Say I want to show you what an alpha shift looks like” Eli says ruffling that black hair. 

He does indeed talk to Marcus for five seconds. 

“You want to what?” He asks. 

“We’re taking your son with us when we shift tonight. He wants to see an Alpha shift. You can either join him or don’t the choice is yours” Eli says before walking off to spend some time with his mother. 

They talk for ages, never bringing up the cancer fact. Both just enjoying the others company as they watch the pack mingle. A few people coming and going and talking for a few minutes. 

Until the sun is starting to set. 

“I should take my leave Love. Thank you for today, it was nice” She says, picking up her bag. 

“Come with us Mum. Steve will try to be as gentle as possible. Please” Eli says. 

“You know the answer to that Eli.” She says, voice so soft. 

“But...

“Oh, Eli me and you know that being a wolf isn't me. I’m supposed to remain human. We’ll see how the chemo goes” Her voice so calm considering she’s talking about the fact she might die. 

“And if that doesn’t work. Please let Steve turn you. Or Clara, or Bronx or Cooper. Cooper would love to turn you” Eli whimpers. Wanting to throw a tantrum like his sons do. Not caring how childish that makes him. 

“That’s not the way this works my Eli. This is my path in life. Just like you have yours but it doesn’t mean I love you any less” She says. 

“I know” He finally concedes. 

He hugs his mother goodbye and Steve hugs her even tighter. But it’s nearly impossible to get the kids to let her go. 

So she gets on their level. 

“I will be back to see you tomorrow ok. I promise. Now you be good for your Daddies ok and have a good night and I’ll see you in the morning.” She says softly, 

They both look like they want to protest but they let her go and Eli can’t dwell on it to much cause his getting his pack organised and helping Janice into the car. 

“Are you sure you don’t need me to watch Billy and Maria?” She asks softly. 

“Ryan and Chase have it covered. You go home and get some rest. Jamie look after her ok” Steve says. Clara also telling her to get some rest and that the kids will be fine. 

Jamie giving them both grateful looks. 

Eli enters back into the back yard to see Bronx their youngest and only bachelor helping Mother inside and into the armchair in front of the TV. Putting a blanket over her lap and handing her the remote as Carla and Michael get their children laying down in front of the TV on mattresses. 

“Why can’t I go with you?” Maria whimpers. Already tired. 

“Because you can’t shift yet sweetheart,” Her father says softly. 

Jack just hugging his mother tight as Chase reassures her they would be safe with them. 

Neither of the Bentley pups could shift yet but nobody was fazed about it just yet. Everybody took their own time with it. He remembers how Cooper threw a massive tantrum cause EJ shifted two months before him. 

Mother catching Bronx’s hand and giving him a soft look. 

“Thank you, dear. You know you look just like my Vexy did. It’s like a mirror back to the past” Mother whispers to Bronx. 

Bronx giving her a smile as he goes to meet the others outside. Clara and Michael joining him. As much as they all occupied the same span of forest, they would split up from each other. Never straying out of the borders of the reserve but enough space so they could all shift in peace. 

Normally in their family groups not that they wouldn’t cross each other during the night. The Lesines normally chasing after their brats. Eli having to growl at them a few times when they had tried to sneak over the border. 

Everybody is finally ready and they all split off. 

“Benji, you still coming with us?” Steve calls out to the boy whose father was just about to drag him away. 

He nods, pulling himself from his dad’s grip and heading over. Eli doesn’t miss the way Marcus scowls but he ignores it. 

A golden-eyed EJ coming over to him and holding his arms up. 

Eli and Steve had gone out and brought the kids and themselves a bunch of clothes that wouldn’t matter if they got torn apart. Steve could somewhat control the shift now but the kids were hopeless. Not that the kids got very big yet. The would as they grew up though. 

They looked more like wolf puppies. Fewer claws and fangs more fluffy and yappy. 

Their walk to their clearing is nice. EJ still in Eli’s arms. Cooper looking around at everything as Steve keeps him walking. Benji looking a little out of place. 

“What’s on your mind Pup?” Eli asks. 

“How do you know you're an alpha?” 

That was an odd question but Eli tries his best to answer it. 

“Cause I can do things other werewolves can’t. Like shift any time I want and I have something called an Alpha voice. I’m sure you’ve heard it once or twice” 

“It’s scary” EJ whispers. 

“So like you can shift whenever you want. Be a wolf whenever you want” Benji says excitedly. 

“I can yes but being an Alpha comes with a price. I can’t do something things you guys can. Like turn people and I heal slower then you do and sometimes my wolf gets out of control and we can’t stay human” Eli explains. 

He doesn’t heal so much slower that he may as well be human but he did take a few hours to heal what would take the rest of them minutes. But with pros come cons. Everything balancing itself out. 

“What do you mean you can’t turn people?” Benji continues to ask as Cooper stumbles. Shift starting to take over as he opens his mouth to make room for his fangs to grow. Whimpering as Steve picks him up. 

“I’ve only ever turned one person. Seven years ago. We thought we were teaching a lesson but I only cursed him to a life of torture. His first shift was perfect but the next morning when he should have turned back human. He didn’t, not quite. He’s half-human, half-wolf. Stuck halfway between except for full moons where his fully human”

It had been horrifying to see it and he vowed that after every full moon, he’d check on Ivan. Always praying before he stepped through Claire’s portal that Ivan would be back to the stuck up asshole he had known but it hadn’t happened so far and Ivan had every right to hate Eli for it. 

“That’s terrifying” Benji whispers. Eyes fully yellow at this point and Eli was itching to let Beauty out but he holds it at bay as they get to the clearing. 

Eli putting EJ down on the floor and helping him out of his shoes and his shirt. Steve doing the same thing with Cooper. Folding both shirts and Eli puts them near the tree trunk. Pulling off his own top and shoes. Lining them up. 

Steve handing him his shirt and he folds that as well and places it on top of the others. Before Eli is holding his hand out to Benji. 

“Only if you feel comfortable but at least remove your shoes,” Eli says. 

Benji pulls off his hoodie and shirt and his shoes and socks follow. Eli placing them on the pile. 

A howl ripping through the air. Bronx always was the first to turn. 

Benji stands almost awkwardly in the middle of the clearing. Arms wrapped around himself. Steve and Eli see it instantly, both turning to look at each other. 

“Hey Pup can you face the other way for a second” Steve asks. 

Benji nods and turns around and Eli feels sick to his stomach. Bite mark scars all over his back. Like he had been used as a chew toy. 

_I’m gonna kill whoever did this to him._

“Benji sweetheart. What was your old pack like?” Eli asks softly, running his fingers over the marks. Benji flinching 

Before Benji can answer, EJ starts crying and Eli is pulling him close. Shushing him softly. Blood Wolves might not exactly go through a painful shift but when they were pups. Their bodies were still growing and adjusting so it hurt a little. 

“I...It was fine I guess.” Benji says. Still turned away from them. 

_Lies._

“Good boy that’s it. Push through the pain” Eli whispers, rubbing his hands through EJ’s hair. Feeling the two ears forming under his fingers. Eli trying to rub out the pain. 

Benji turning back around and watching softly as Steve helps Cooper through his change. Struggling to hold his own back. 

“It’s ok Benji. Pups always hurt more than adult Blood Wolves. Just their bodies adjusting” 

“Blood Wolves?” Benji whispers confused. 

“It’s just what we call born wolves, like you,” Steve says, setting a fully shifted Cooper on his feet. Cooper shaking out his fur. 

Before Benji can reply his hitting his knees with a blood-curdling scream. 

EJ clinging tighter to Eli in fear, his fear forcing his shift to happen faster. Cooper's fur standing on end and Steve can’t hold back the shift anymore. Fur bursting forth as his back snaps. Steve struggling to keep his own painful whimpers inside. 

“It’s ok. It’s ok. It’s ok” Eli repeats unsure who his actually talking to. Handing EJ to Steve, whose holding his pups close as Eli crawls over to comfort Benji. Shift finally settling for his husband. Beast snapping into protective move. 

Benji’s fangs pushing out of his mouth as he sobs. Still screaming in pain and Eli just holds the teen. Trying his best to soothe him. Beauty in panic mode in the back of his head. 

_It shouldn’t be this painful for him. This shouldn’t be happening._

He wasn’t a Blood Wolf. He was made like them and as Eli watches those scars get covered with fur. He feels rage build in his system. Benji’s tail and snout forming as his ears appear at the top of his head. Beast keeping their pups hidden from the wrenching sight. No wonder they hadn't been shifting near the pack if Marcus was hiding this. 

He had hard faint stories of barbaric packs that still acted like Omegas and Betas were a thing. Where everybody had a status instead of being equal. 

Where they would hunt what they consider Omegas for fun on full moons. 

Eli doesn’t even feel the change happen. Just the rage that follows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli is cranky. Eli is very, very cranky. Nobody touches his pack pups and lives. Nobody.


	5. A nightmare given form.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends.

Eli wakes up dazed and slightly confused. The sun streaming over his head as he lays in his clearing. 

“Oh thank god.” He hears. Steve appearing over his face. 

“What did I do?” Eli asks softly, sheepishly. Remembering everything up until he shifted. 

I’m sorry I just got so angry. A pup had been hurt. Beauty whispers in the back of his head. 

“Nothing thankfully. I managed to keep you contained. Benji took the pups out to one of the others. Don’t worry everybody is safe” Steve says as Eli sits up. 

Eli doesn’t miss the healing claw marks down Steve’s chest. 

“I hurt you?” He whispers reaching out. 

“You didn’t mean to, Me and Beast are just glad your safe” Steve says, reaching out and running his hand down Eli’s face. 

Steve looks exhausted. 

“I’m sorry. I just...I want Marcus out of my pack. Now.” 

“We have to listen to their story first baby. Even you know that but first, let's get you home and have a shower ok. Then we’ll call a pack meeting.” Steve says helping him to his feet. 

Eli stopping Steve to kiss him. 

Feeling so guilty about the wounds that were thankfully healing without scars. 

“I’m ok Peps. I’m ok. It’s better me than hurting someone who potentially innocent” Steve whispers. 

Cooper and EJ hug Eli on sight and he apologizes to them both for scaring them. 

“It’s cause Benji was hurt by bad wolves wasn’t it?” EJ asks. Said older Pup helping Chase and Sam with breakfast. Her kids sitting at the counter colouring. 

Eli nodding. 

He slips in to have a shower. Steve joining him. Kissing him cause he can. 

“You were just trying to protect your pack. Don’t blame yourself” Steve murmurs as Eli traces the healing claw marks. 

“I love you. So much.” Eli whispers. 

“I love you too. More every day.” Steve replies. 

When Eli is clean and dressed he heads out. Placing a hand on Benji’s arm. 

“Where’s your Dad?” He asks. 

Benji just shrugs. 

“Probably went home. He knew you were angry with him...you know don’t you?” Benji whispers. 

“I’ve heard of it happening and if it true. Then I am so sorry what has happened to you Benji but I need to know if Marcus is a good guy or if he hunted you as well?” Eli says softly. 

Sam nearly lopping off her own fingers as she looks up in shock. Her husband whipping his head around as Mother starts tutting under her breathe. 

“We...I ran away when I heard your call. Marcus followed me, you found us before he could take me back” 

Eli’s heart shatters for the boy. To run away from his own pack at 10 in fear of death. 

At least that explains why Marcus wouldn’t listen to our Alpha voice. He never submitted to us like the others. 

Eli just wraps his arms around the kid. Hugging him. 

“It’s ok. You’re safe now. Marcus and the others from your old pack will never be able to hurt you again. I promise” Eli says. 

Benji squeaking in surprise when Cooper and EJ run up and hug him. 

“You’re part of our pack Ben. We’ll all protect you” Sam promises. 

“Steve stop,” Ryan says catching Eli’s husband around the waist to stop him from storming out the door. 

“I’m gonna kill the prick. I’m gonna fucking tear him to shreds.” Steve yells. 

“Babe a little help” Ryan grunts. Chase moving to help restrain Steve. Steve currently a raging bull, Beast on full blast. Eyes burning gold. He wasn’t the only one. Most of Eli’s packs real eyes were out. Maria asking her Dad was what happening. 

“Go give your Daddy a hug” Eli whispers to his kids. 

Steve almost immediately calming as he hugs them close. 

“We’ll have a pack meeting this afternoon. Benji you’re staying with us for the moment ok” Eli says. 

Benji just nods. 

Eli knows he’ll have to get the kid to talk eventually. But for now. They all sit down to breakfast. People talking quietly and laughing and joking. 

“I heard you got your head stuck last night Bronxy?” Michael teases. His wife and the others at the table laughing. 

“Did not!” Bronx grumbles. 

“Another rabbit hole really?” Eli snickers. 

Bronx grumbling under his breath. Eli was almost able to feel the heat from his cheeks from here. 

It even gets Benji to laugh a little. 

These were Eli’s favourite mornings. Being with his pack and just being in the moment. Laughing at his wolves shenanigans. Its where he felt complete. 

“Daddy? After you see your friend can we do a puzzle?” EJ asks after breakfast is all squared away. The other wolves filtering home. Benji and Cooper sitting on the couch watching cartoons. 

“Of course we can,” Eli says before handing EJ the dry plates to put away.

Steve stopping by the couch. 

“If you want a shower just go for it ok kid. Eli’s got some spare clothes around here that’ll fit” He tells Benji. 

“Thank you, Alpha. I might go do that” Benji says standing.

Steve nods and goes to grab some of Eli’s old clothes. 

Before long a portal is opening up in their kitchen. Jim and Claire stepping through. Claire waving her hand and the portal blinks out of existence. 

“AUTNY CLAIRE!” EJ yells. Cooper bouncing over the back of the couch. 

Both of them running up to her. 

She laughs and hugs them as close as possible. 

“My boys. You been good?” She asks. 

Both of them nodding. 

“And where’s my hug?” Jim questions. 

Both kids nearly taking out the troll as he laughs. Scooping them both up. Cooper reaching out and touching Jim’s fangs. 

“Careful Flip,” Eli says softly. 

Cooper having the audacity to roll his eyes at Eli. EJ laughing. 

“Yep, that’s definitely Steve’s kid.” Jim snickers. Hugging the kids close once more before putting them back on their feet again. 

Eli moving to hug some of his best friends in the entire world. 

They were still living in New Jersey. But it made it a lot easier to see them when Claire could just cast a portal. 

Her magic was absolutely amazing. What she could do with it. She had found a Wizard to help train her but even then, what she could do. Was out of this world. It was amazing. 

Her hair was completely white at this stage but she wore it well. It was currently braided back and her husband. 

Yes, husband. They had finally gotten married between the chaos of their lives. Eli had squealed when he got the invitation and it had been one of the most beautiful ceremonies he had ever been to. 

Jim apart from being bigger and a bit buffer was still good old Jim. Still, a troll but also just still such a good guy. Still fighting for the right side even after all these years. He was amazing. 

He had also finally learnt how to get his armour to go away after his battle with Gunmar. Turns out it was based on emotions. Whenever he was stressed it would appear but when he was relaxed. He’d be able to wear whatever he wanted. 

“I thought I heard you asshole,” Steve says appearing. 

He and Jim meeting in the middle. Butting heads as they laugh. Benji appearing before jumping and hiding back behind the wall. 

Claire noticing. 

“And who is this one? Wait you adopted again and you didn’t tell us!?” Claire says. Excitement growing on her face. 

“Not quite. Benji is staying with us for a while cause his...dad is being excommunicated from the pack” Steve says. 

“Wow, Steve such a big word” Jim teases. Steve hitting him on the shoulder as they both laugh. 

“Benji come here. They won’t hurt you. They’re friends from school” Eli says softly. 

Benji gulping softly and heading over. 

“This is Jim his a troll, his actually kinda like a superhero. He protects our world from the bad guys and this is his wife Claire. She’s a witch” Eli explains as best as possible without terrifying the kid. 

Benji just gives a nervous wave. A grimace on his face. 

“They won’t hurt you. I promise. Jim’s a big softie isn’t that right?” Eli asks his kids. 

Both of them nodding. 

“It’s nice to meet you sir” Benji whispers. Nervous. 

“It’s nice to meet you to kid. Sorry to cut this introduction short but he...will have just turned back” Jim says looking at their kitchen clock. 

“OK. Steve you gonna be fine with the kids?” Eli asks. 

“Of course baby. You know my rules. If he's being an asshole walk away” Steve says pressing a kiss to his head. 

“I love you and I love you too my pups. Be good for your Daddy ok” Eli says softly. 

“Yes Daddy” EJ murmurs. 

Cooper nodding along. 

Eli sighs and takes a deep breath. 

Turning to Benji. 

“Relax here ok. You’re safe. Nobody can hurt you” Eli reassures him. 

Benji just gives a nod. Steve handing him Ivan’s presents. 

Claire is raising her hands. 

Cooper watching with awe one his face but EJ hides behind Steve like always. Benji's jaw on the floor. 

Claire starts muttering under her breathe. Jim just watching his wife in awe. 

A black portal starts swirling. From a pinpoint to a bright glowing portal. 

It was still amazing no matter how many times Eli had seen it. 

Still, that weird slimy pudding feeling though as Eli steps through it. 

Into New Trollmarket. 

“ELI!” He hears and his nearly taken out by Aaarrrgghh and Blinky. 

“Hey. I was only here like two months ago” Eli squeaks, barely able to breathe as the giant troll squishes him to death. 

“Too long” Aaarrrgghh rumbles. 

“I know I was supposed to come last month but EJ somehow got the flu and was being a little asshole,” Eli says softly. 

Eli heads down to their jail. Jim leading the way as normal, armour appearing. Sword glowing on his back. 

A changeling trying to go him through their bars but a quick growl has them retreating with a whimper. 

“Pretty bad when they’re more scared of you than me,” Jim says, smiling. 

“Not my fault your a big softie,” Eli says. 

It gets colder the further down they go. Winding down further and further, past bigger and deadlier creatures Jim had brought in over the years. 

_I hate this place._

I know but it’s the safest place for Ivan. Eli reassures Beauty. 

They finally get to the last door. The biggest cage of them all. 

“Your kid not sick this time?” Eli hears before he even gets near the door. 

“Nope. But we might have another one on our hands. A fourteen-year-old. I’m sorry I wasn’t here last month. Really” Eli says softly as Jim unlocks the cage. Eli sliding inside before Jim locks the door again. 

Not that Ivan had anywhere to go. 

He was slumped on his bed, going through a book. His cell had been furnished like a small studio apartment. 

Bookshelves lined with books. Table and desk and a couch. A TV against one wall that worked with a little magic. 

“It’s no skin off my back loser” Ivan sneers. 

Eli sighs and moves further into the room. 

“I got those books you wanted,” Eli says setting the stack on the table before he grabs the other thing from his pocket. 

It was something Ivan had asked for when Eli had told him that Janice was pregnant. Her ultrasound photo. 

Eli looks at the tiny little photo. A perfect baby. He walks over to Ivan. Ignoring the growl and holds it out. 

“Here’s the photo you requested.” He says. 

Ivan takes it from him only to sneer and crunch the photo between his fingers. Throwing the crumpled ball away. 

“Cool don’t care what that bitch does,” Ivan says not even looking up from his book. 

Eli just retreats back to the table and sits down. 

“You don’t have to stay Eli. You just irritate me!” Ivan snarls, snapping his book closed and standing. 

Towering over Eli as he bares his fangs from his mishappen jaw. Snarling. Teeth and fangs mish-mashed together in his mouth. 

Eli doesn’t let it bother him though. Staring back up at the Hunter. 

“We both know that’s not true. Now come on. I think I had a game of scrabble to beat you in” Eli says standing and moving away from him. Grabbing the board game off the shelf and heading back over the table. 

Ivan looks like he's gonna throw it against the nearest wall like he did the first dozen or so times. 

Instead, Ivan is perching gently on the chair. Body to big to sit comfortably but he tries his best. His short tail whipping back and forth. Proving how much he's enjoying this. 

Eli sets up the board and they play for the next few hours. Ivan has to use his human hand to do so. 

“Have you been eating enough?” Eli asks. 

“Yes. You know I’m always hungry” Ivan mutters as he spells Prophecy. Winning him the game. 

“That’s good. The pups want to meet you soon but the choice is completely yours” Eli says softly. 

“Like you’d want me to meet them. I’d probably give them nightmares.” Ivan huffs under his breathe. 

“You wouldn’t give them nightmares Ivan but ok. If that’s what you wish...I should probably get back. We have a pack meeting soon.” Eli says looking at his watch. 

Ivan nodding and starting to help Eli pack up the game. 

“Any requests for next time?” Eli asks. 

“Chocolate, please. The ones with the cherry in the centre” Ivan asks. Giving him a hopeful look. 

“Of course. I’ll see what I can do. See you next time Ivan” Eli says standing. 

Ivan hugging him close and Eli feels his erratic heartbeat. 

“We’ll find you a cure. I’m still looking I promise. I won’t give up until your back to you” Eli promises. 

Ivan just squeezes him tighter before letting him go. 

Eli is let out of the cell by a bigger troll. Turning around to say goodbye only to watch Ivan through the bars. 

He picks up the ultrasound photo and tries his best to smooth it out. A small smile on his face as he stares at it. 

Eli just turns and heads up to New Trollmarket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IVAN. I've had this chapter written for a while. My sweet baby. I have many plans for his character.


	6. Adopting another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Steve make a decision.

Eli gets home from New Trollmarket to absolute chaos. Which is something he expects. Catching Maria as she runs past and lifting her up. 

“What’s going on Kiddo?” Eli asks. 

“Benji’s daddy came back and he's really angry! Alpha told us to come inside and play.” Maria says. 

“Ok. Are Flip and EJ already inside?” Eli asks. 

Maria nods and Eli sets her back on her feet. To run off to somewhere. Eli double-checking the front door is latched shut completely before heading out the back. Kicking off his shoes and preparing for a shit fight. 

He finds Benji being protected by Aja and Krel as Marcus yells. Benji close to tears. 

“HIS MY SON! I’ll call the damn police you asshole!” 

Steve standing up against him. Golden eyes pouring out of his head. Red in the face. He had been yelling for a while then. z

“It’s fine Alpha please. I’ll just go with Dad” Benji whispers. 

“Absolutely not. You are not to go anywhere with that Man. As long as I am Alpha of this pack. I will not tolerate any form of abuse in my pack. Vow here and now that you have never laid a hand on your son” Eli snarls. 

Marcus turns to look at him and his upper lip raises a little. A snarl. 

“It was the way my old pack did it. We all went through it. Its what builds a great wolf” Marcus says and Eli is on him in seconds. 

Eli goes the bastard. Snarling as he pins him to the ground. 

“You are a vile worthless piece of shit and if I found out that you have ever hurt someone else like you did Benji. I Will hunt you down and rip you to shreds. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!” 

When Marcus doesn’t reply Eli goes to punch him. 

“Daddy” 

That voice cutting through him like a knife. Every muscle tensing to stop him from hitting the guy. 

“Go back inside Cooper,” Krel says moving to pick him up.

Cooper avoiding him and Krel grumbles under his breath.

Benji manages to catch him. Picking him up and holding him a little too tightly. 

“I never want to see you here again. Anywhere near my pack or Benji. Do you understand me?” Eli asks. Voice nothing but Alpha and power. 

Marcus might not have ever accepted being in his pack but Eli wasn’t the Alpha for nothing. The asshole didn’t have a choice. 

Marcus is straining to ignore him though but he finally concedes. 

“Fine. Take the brat. His worthless to me anyway” He finally grumbles and Eli lets him up. Bronx and Michael grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him away. Off the reserve. 

Cooper is wiggling out of Benji’s arms and running up to him. Hugging his leg. Eli reaching down to rub his hand through his babies hair.

“I’m sorry if I scared you baby” He whispers. 

Cooper just shaking his head. 

The other pups slowly filtering out into the back yard. Looking like scared deers. 

“I’m sorry for yelling you guys but it’s all over ok and your safe now Benji. You can pick who you live with if you want” Eli says softly. 

Beauty getting them both to calm down. Chest rumbling as he sits on the ground. 

He gets swamped by his pups and Steve is hugging him tightly. 

“You got here at the perfect time. It would have gotten a lot worse” Steve whispers. 

“It’s what the Alpha is for right” Eli says, Steve kissing him quickly. 

The pups making disgusted noises as they both laugh. The other wolves talking amongst themselves. 

Eli seeing Benji starting at his feet. Arms wrapped around his frame. 

“Hey kid come here,” Steve says before Eli can. 

Benji looks up at them and shakes his head a little. 

“The minute you accepted being part of this pack. You became family Benji. He won’t be able to hurt you anymore and I promise that we will never hurt you either.” Steve says standing. 

“If he comes back he’ll come back with the pack” Benji whispers. 

“And we will be here to defend you. I promise. I’ve been there and so has Eli. Our dads weren’t the best people in the world. Mine used to beat me weekly before I never saw him again” Steve says gently. Turning around and lifting up his shirt. Revealing the belting scars on his back. The few that had never gone away. 

“Oh I never knew” 

“Because I didn’t let it become who I was. I didn’t let it turn me into a spiteful man, I mean I nearly did but Eli saved me. Put me on the right path. Hey sweetheart?” Steve says turning to smile at Eli. 

“We all have our ghosts. I used to see the first person I ever killed everywhere. He haunted me for a year until I learnt how to let it go” Eli explains softly. 

Benji slowly creeping closer and closer. 

“D-Do you still see him?” Benji whispers. 

“Sometimes yes but mostly in my dreams. He used to be a friend. He was actually the one that turned us” Eli explains. 

“And you're not mad at him for it? For a life of pain?” 

“We used to be yes,” Steve says gently. 

“But it’s not a life of pain Benji. It brought us closer together and it gave us a family and two special boys that we love more than life itself. And if you want it and only if you want it. It gave you us as well. For the minute we can be your friends. But if you eventually wanted we could look into adopting you”

Benji is kneeling down in front of them. 

The pups watching him. 

“Does that mean you’ll be our big brother?” Eli translates for Cooper. 

“Do you want a big brother?” Benji asks, nervousness pouring off him in waves. It makes Eli’s nose twitch. 

Benji doesn’t expect the pups to tackle him in a hug. Both of them nodding. 

“I guess that’s settled then. Once the twins get their little claws on you, your theirs now” Steve teases. 

Benji hesitates before his hugging them back. 

Eli hearing a few of the other pack members cooing at the cuteness. 

They end up discussing more pack matters after that. Bronx and Michael appearing with Benji’s things. Putting them in the spare room. 

Eventually, the pack all filters off back to their own homes and they get everything packed away just before Coach and Lyn get here. 

Right their planned dinner. Kill Eli now. 

He forces the kids into a quick shower while Benji helps Steve with dinner. 

“Why can’t we tell Nan that we’re wolves?” EJ asks as Eli gets his hair dried off and gets him clothed in his nice-ish dinner clothes. 

“Because she’s not as understanding as your Poppy or as Bubbe is. She wouldn’t understand what wolves were and why we exist. She’d...probably get you taken away from me” Eli explains quietly. 

“Oh...” EJ says softly and sadly.

“She loves you so much but she doesn’t like me so much. She never really has but I do anything I can to keep the peace. So she can’t take me away from you boys and your daddy” 

“I love you, Daddy,” EJ says. 

“And I love you too. More then anything” Eli says resting his forehead against EJ’s. 

He hears their car pull up and he ushers EJ out to the others. 

Eli kissing Steve quickly before the chaos gets here. 

Benji helping Cooper set the table. 

“We’re here” Eli hears as the front door opens. 

It takes everything not to roll his eyes. Feeling the irritation already up his spine. 

“It’s ok Benji. You already know Coach but Mum can be a little...” Steve makes a slightly distasteful noise. 

Eli scoffing but he puts a smile on his face. A strained one but its better than nothing. 

It’s about as hellish as Eli expects. 

The first thing Lyn zones in on is their newest addition. 

“So you’ve adopted another one and when were you gonna tell us?” She snaps. 

“Just today and it is more of an emergency thing. His father was abusing him. We got him out of the situation” Steve says with a grumble. 

“Hmph. A text would have still been nice” She huffs. 

“Yes, mother. I’ll make sure to do that next time” He grumbles as they all sit down at the table. 

“Seriously EJ. Grow taller sweetheart” Eli teases when he has to shove a pillow under his pups butt so he can sit at the table comfortably. 

EJ just rolls his eyes as Cooper sticks out his tongue. Causing Benji to laugh. 

All four of them stilling. 

That was the first time Eli is sure he's ever heard the little pup laugh. 

“Alright well, dinner is served. Eat up” Steve says placing the plates on the table with Coach’s help. 

The kids digging in almost immediately. 

“I see you still haven’t taught them table manners” 

“Only when they need them” Eli mutters. 

_Can’t we just murder her already? Nobody will ever know_. 

Eli keeps his dignity by ignoring that comment. 

Lyn purses her lips and Steve just grabs Eli’s hand under the table. 

“Benji you can eat. We don’t pray or anything here” Steve says. 

Benji slowly taking a bite before he starts eating quicker. 

Eli lets Lyn and Steve talk to their heart's content as he forces himself to eat. Feeling almost sick to do so but there was no way in hell she was finding out he had UFED. Absolutely not. Just another damn thing for her to lord over his head. 

“Daddy, you ok?” Cooper signs. 

“Yes, Baby I’m fine. Just thinking about some work things” Eli says giving him a smile. 

“You really ok?” Steve whispers. 

Eli nodding. Forcing another bite and trying so hard not to throw it back up. 

“Oh, I um...hear my work phone ringing. I’ll be back in a minute” Eli mutters once he gets it down. Before his escaping the room. 

“Peps you ok?” Steve asks a minute later. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry. Just...can you say that I have a work call, please. That’ll I’ll be in here till dessert” Eli asks turning to give him a shaky smile. 

“Of course. I should have thought. You already ate so much with breakfast and yeah...I’ll put yours in the microwave.” Steve says moving over to press a kiss to Eli’s forehead. 

“I love you” Eli promises. 

“You are my everything” Steve replies before heading back out to the dining room. 

Eli sits in his office chair and leans back. Taking a few deep breathes and rubbing his hands over his temples. 

“Umm Alpha. Steve said to bring you some water” Benji says appearing in the doorway. 

“Thanks, Kid,” Eli says gesturing Benji over to his desk. 

“You like space?” Benji asks, catching the glow in the dark stars on Eli’s roof. Beauty perking their head up at the conversation. 

“Always have. Always thought Aliens were real too. How about you? Do you like space?” Eli asks. 

“I always wanted to learn as much about it as possible. To figure out why werewolves work around the moon. You know” He says looking over Eli’s collection of books. Wonder in his eyes. 

“That’s understandable. You see this one here...” Eli says standing and pulling a book off the shelf. “This is my journal. It has everything about Varulvism that I have ever discovered” 

“Really?” 

“Yes and if you’d like you can read it. Don’t worry the pages are indestructible. You can’t damage them. The book was a gift from mine and Steve’s first date. He got it for me after my father destroyed the last one” Eli says handing it over. 

“If it’s your journal. Are you sure I should read it? What about personal stuff?” Benji asks nervous again. 

“Don’t worry all the pages are coloured coded. All personal pages are tagged in blue and all the supernatural pages are green.” 

“What’s the red?” Benji asks, poking one of the red tags. 

“My nightmares,” Eli says softly. Giving him a smile. 

“I see your work call is over. Come along Benjamin. We’re playing a board game” Lyn says appearing in the doorway. 

“Y-Yes Ma’am. It’s just Benji by the way” Benji says. 

“You to Elijah,” Lyn says before stalking off. Completely ignoring Benji’s protest. 

“Don’t worry her bark is bigger than her bite. She won’t hurt you. She just doesn’t like me too much” Eli explains before they both head out to the kitchen. 

The rest of the night is filled with tense board games, EJ biting his brother and Lyn making snarky comments. 

To say Eli is relieved when he finally shuts the front door and has the brats in bed is an understatement and a half. Sinking into Steve’s lap as Steve watches TV. Benji curled up on the other end of the couch and reading through Eli’s journal. 

“I’m sorry baby. I still don’t understand her problem with you” 

“I’m gay and I took her baby boy away from her. That about covers it. It’s fine Steve. I’m a big boy, I can handle it. I just hate when she questions my parenting especially in front of the pups” Eli says stretching out a little. 

Steve rubbing his hands through Eli’s hair. Eli relaxing under his touch. They end up snuggled together on the couch. Eli enjoying his husband's company. 

“Goodnight Alphas. Thank you for taking me in” Benji says standing. 

Eli standing and watching Benji for a second before his hugging him. Benji freezes and before Eli can pull away. Benji hugs him tightly. 

Eli only hears it a few seconds later. 

Benji clutching to shirt tighter as he cries. 

Eli just holds him close and tight. Chest rumbling as he soothes the teenager. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benji deserves a good home and Eli and Steve have plenty of room for another.


	7. PTA meetins aren't that bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have three kids is a challenge and a half but they're getting through.

Having three kids in the house was a little bit of a challenge. Especially a moody teenager. Benji was trying his best to be good but sometimes he would get snappy and cranky. 

“We’re we that bad when we teens? Cause if so I have to call and apologise to mum” Steve asks after Benji latest explosion of anger and ‘your not my real dad’ monologue. 

“You shoved me in a locker” Eli reminds him. Steve just sticking out his tongue. 

“It’ll take him a while to adjust. Blinky said that. I mean look how much of a terrible person you were after what you dad did. I’m just happy he hasn’t taken it out on the pups...speaking of which...” 

He whistles low and two muddy pups are skidding into the house a few seconds later. Mischievous grins on their face and muddy footprints on the lino. 

“Seriously another mud pie fight? Just because it’s raining does not mean war. I’m starting to think you like being bathed” Steve says, head hanging. 

Both vehemently shaking their heads. Giggling. 

“Their yours. Not mine” Eli snickers going to walk away. 

“WHOA HEY! Your helping” Steve says catching him around the waist. 

“Helping what their gone” Eli points out. Steve growling under his breath. Eli hearing his mad children giggling as they run as far away from their bathes as possible. 

“Please. Beauty will have them rounded up in seconds” Steve begs him. Pouting, giving him those pretty puppy eyes. 

Eli rolls his eyes and pulls off his top. 

“You owe me Loser, you too Beasty!” He yells as he runs out the door. Nose already twitching, picking them up despite the rain. 

“Yeah, I’ll figure something out” He hears Steve says before his shifting and landing on all fours. 

Beauty howling in joy. He sniffs Cooper out easily. Cooper squealing when Eli picks him up and throws him on his back. Surprising the little pup. 

But he doesn’t try to squirm off. Knowing the jig is up. Beauty snorting softly. 

“I don’t know” He sees out of the corner of his eye. 

Beauty does the closest thing to pursing their lips before they set off again. 

He finds EJ eventually. Shivering and looking victorious as Eli drags him out from a hollow tree. Eli licking his face causing EJ to laugh before his scrabbling up Beauty’s back. Holding onto his brother. 

“Took you long enough,” Steve says when Beauty is dumping both kids in his hands. Shaking himself off. 

“Nooo. I just cleaned the ceiling” Steve whimpers. 

Eli giving a huffed out laugh as he pads down the hallway. Avoiding the lounge room rug as carefully as possible. Stopping to peek in Benji’s room. Having to bend a little bit to see in the door properly. 

Snorting softly to get his attention. Benji pulling out a headphone. 

“What did you do? Roll in the mud?” Benji asks. Trying to hide the upturned curve at the corner of his mouth. 

“Awww baby not the hallway to” He hears Steve cry. 

Benji laughing softly. The kids giggling. 

“Do you know how long it takes your Daddy to look this good and you go and put mud through his hair. You are terrible midgets. You know that right?” Eli hearing the bath water splashing everywhere as he gets both boys in it. 

Eli cocks his head and Benji sighs and puts down his tablet. Taking out of his headphones completely. 

Eli takes him out to the back porch and they sit there watching the rain. 

Talk to him. 

I’d prefer not to traumatise the kid by turning back naked. Eli points out. 

Hmm, true...oh I have a perfect idea! 

Eli’s paw is moving before he can stop it and his throwing Benji into a giant mud puddle. Mud splashing everywhere as Benji yells. 

“What was that for?” He yells but his not truly angry. 

Eli points to himself, looking surprised before looking around and shrugging. 

Benji’s eyes narrow before mischief fills them. Before his scooping up some mud and throwing it back at Eli. 

“This was my favourite top!” He cries in a heart hearted rage. 

Eli shaking off the mud. 

“Alright I got thing 1 and 2 showered. Time for you baby...and you too Benji. What is it? Mud day or something?” Steve gripes. 

Eli just hugs him and Steve sighs and hugs him back. 

“When did I turn into the clean one?” 

Eli just nuzzling up against him. 

“I’ve never seen mates as close to you. Sam and Michael love each and so do the other mated pairs but you two. There’s something different” Benji murmurs. 

“We’ve been through a lot together. If you want we can explain it to you?” Steve says gently. 

Benji nods, looking eager to learn. 

So that night once the pups are in bed and sleeping. After reading three stories to Cooper and EJ, Eli finally gets his pups to sleep. Soft and sweet. 

Steve and Benji doing the dishes when he comes back out. 

“Thanks for all your help, Benji. So where do you want us to start?” Eli asks sitting at the counter. 

“The beginning? How did you two become friends?” Benji asks. 

“Oh, that’s an interesting tale. Well, it all started with a flour baby who we called Flip and a goblin called Moustache” Eli explains, smiling softly at the memories. 

By the time they’re done talking. It’s way past midnight and Benji has school the next morning but he still looks at them in awe. 

“That’s so amazing. No wonder your an Alpha. Sacrificing yourself like that. I heard you, you know. When you roared. That was the first time I ever fought back. I didn’t let them just hunt me. It was like this power boost. I felt strong for the first time in my entire life” Benji whispers. 

“You were only seven Benji. You should have never had to be hunted in the first place. That is cruel and wrong and if I ever find your old pack. They’ll what an Alpha truly is. My wolf might be called Beauty but we’re more of a beast then Beasty could ever be” Eli says, squeezing Steve’s leg gently. Steve giving him a smile. 

“When Eli snapped that day. I was terrified he was to far gone. That he was to much wolf. The fact I got him back. Is a miracle and we protect each other with our lives. We always have and we always will. Now you should go to bed Benji. It’s midnight” Steve explains. 

“Thank you for telling me,” Benji says before his shuffling off to bed. 

“We should go to. You have practise all day tomorrow and I have that stupid PTA meeting. I hate you by the way for signing me up for those” Eli chirps standing and walking after him. 

“No, you don’t” Steve snickers. 

The next morning is a little hectic. 

“I can make my own lunch Alpha” Benji murmurs. 

“Nope. I got it. Can you help Cooper with his shoelaces? EJ did you finish your homework?” Eli calls out. Beauty compartmentalising for him so he doesn’t just have a panic attack and throw the bread at the wall. 

“Yes, Daddy.” He gets in reply. 

“Good boy. Flip that’s not the shirt we agreed on” Eli says. 

“But I like this shirt!” Cooper’s face in the massive pout. 

“Fine. Wear that shirt. Benji...oh nevermind then” He says. Benji already dressed and new bag on his back. Cooper and EJ’s sitting on the counter. Cooper handing Benji his school Benji putting it in his bag. 

“That one is Cooper right?” He whispers softly. 

“Yes, that’s ones, Cooper,” Eli says. 

Cooper scrunching up at even the thought of being mistaken for his brother. 

Finally, he has them all in the car and he drops the pups off first before dealing with Benji. 

“Thank you for the help this morning kid. I really needed it. Normally Steve’s around to help but practise called him early. They have a game coming up in a week so.” Eli explains. 

“That’s ok Alpha. I don’t mind helping. I don’t have to go to school. I can help around the house like I did with Father” 

“Absolutely not. You need an education and you need friends. But you know the rules right?” 

“No wolf stuff at school. I know. What if they hate me?” Benji asks as they pull up at the high school. 

“Then let them hate you. It’ll only make you stronger. You know before Steve, I had no one at school. Even Jim and Claire kept their distance. But when Steve became my friend that all changed. Slowly but surely. Just be confident and don’t try and avoid people. Talk to them. I’m sure there are some new kids around just like you” Eli explains as they get out of the car. 

It was freshman year after all. They were all technically new. At least to highschool. 

Eli walking him into the school and getting him signed in. Giving Benji a soft smile when the teenager grabs his hand. Squeezing his hand tightly. 

“Welcome to our school, Benji. It’s nice to meet you I’m Principal Strickler. Me and Mr Pe...Palchuk go back many years. I was his history teacher in his sophomore year” Strickler says when they sit in his office. 

“It is nice to meet you sir” Benji whispers. 

“We’ll take good care of him Eli don’t worry. All supernaturals are welcome here” 

Benji looking at Eli in concern. 

“Strickler is a changeling and Jim’s step-dad. Strickler?” Eli says looking back up at the older man. 

He pulls his mask off and stretches a little. 

Benji staring at him in awe. 

“I used to be able to change at will but since my son brought my counter-part back from the Darklands. I have lost the ability but this glamour mask helps me fit in with the human world” Strickler explains holding the mask up. 

Strickler puts it back on and Eli wishes Benji well. 

“If you need me for any reason, call me ok. I already talked to Strickler about letting you keep your phone on you but if you use it for anything else. I will take it off you understand” Eli says to him. 

“Yes, Alpha. Thank you” Benji says. 

He gives Eli a hug before Strickler is taking him down to his new locker. 

Eli sighs and heads back to the twin’s school for this damn PTA meeting. Already dreading it. He meets in their little classroom turned meeting room and finds Kwang there. Easy up considerably when she waves at him and he sits beside her. 

“Hey. I wasn’t expecting to see you here. How’s your Husband going with his movies?” He asks. 

“Fine enough but his resulted in locking his door. So Tommy can’t get into it. How’s your family going?” She asks. 

He explains in human terms that they’re now taking care of Benji. 

“God. You must have a heart of pure gold to take on a child like that” She whispers. 

She doesn’t mean it cruelly. Just genuinely surprised and pleased with him. 

“He's been easy so far. We’ve had a few ‘your not my dad’s’ so far but he has settled in ok. It’s his first day in high school actually. Turns out his Father never sent him to school but he's a smart kid. He’ll catch on quickly enough” 

The PTA meeting is pretty decent. It’s not a dreadful as he thought. It’s almost nice and Eli has to stop Beauty from eating all of the cookies. 

But their peanut butter! 

And we’re in the company of humans!

Eli does take three though. 

“I’m glad you like them. My husband hates my cooking” The President of the PTA, Amelia says smiling at him. After all the bake sale events and this and that school fair, they all sit down to talk about this and that. 

“I’m sure your a better cook then you believe. These are really good. I’m Eli by the way” 

“Father of the Twin Menance. I’ve had the pleasure of meeting them. Their a whirlwind aren’t they?” She asks sitting down, laughing a little. 

“Try living with them. Me and my Husband are run ragged.” 

“His that footballer right. The one that’s working with the Arcadia Turtles. Didn’t they make it to the Semi’s last year? Steve Palchuk.” She says clicking her fingers as she recalls it. 

“Don’t remind me. He moped about for weeks after they lost.” Eli says smiling. 

“This might sound like a dumb question but how do you tell them apart? They look so similar” She says, she was so expressive with her eyes. He wonders if she had been an actor in her past. 

“Practise but to me, they look wildly different. They both have distinct features that help me to tell them apart. EJ had this tiny little freckle on his right cheek and Cooper sweeps his hair the other way. Cooper is left-handed and EJ is right” Eli explains. 

They both smell different. 

That is true but that might be a weird way to explain how we know. Eli points out. 

Hmm very true. 

He ends up asking for Kerry's phone number and her cookie recipe. Kwang laughing. 

"Yeah right. You're never gonna get that. I've been trying to get it from her for the last three years" 

"Oh, I have the perfect idea!" Amelia squeals. Grabbing Eli's arm. 

Wow does she remind him of Kayla. So bubbly and over the top and very beautiful. 

Kwang already looking fearful. 

"All three of our families should get together for a dinner. Let the kids have a play date. Sort out Tommy and EJ's difference that way" She says beaming. 

"I"ll talk to Steve about it" Is all Eli can say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli has made some friends. He might just be a normal parent yet...apart from turning into a 7 foot werewolf. 
> 
> Also writing Dad Steve is so adorable and makes my heart so happy.


	8. Intruders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's night does not go to plan.
> 
> Trigger Warning for blood and gore.

“Baby come to bed. You’re exhausted. What are you even working on?” Steve asks softly. 

Eli snapping upright turning to look at him. Eyes burning a little bit. 

_ BED PLEASE.  _ Beauty huffs in the back of his head. 

“The specifications for this new satellite. They need to be perfect or Poseidon will crash into Neptune. Not land on it” Eli shrugs as he rubs at his eyes. 

Beauty had been whining in the back of his head for the last hour about going to bed. 

“Well, you can stop Poseidon from crash landing tomorrow. You’re exhausted, baby. Come to bed, please. Beast misses you” Steve says going for the low blow. 

Eli sighs and nods. 

Steve lighting up, giving Eli just enough time to save his work and close it before Steve is carrying him to bed. 

“I have legs” 

“You move to slow,” Steve says dumping Eli on the bed. Eli laughing when Steve starts kissing at his neck. 

“The pups...” He chides when Steve starts lifting his shirt. 

“Are sleeping” Steve promises, lifting Eli’s shirt off altogether. A sort of fire in his eyes. 

“I thought you wanted to sleep as well?” Eli points out even has he pulls Steve back into kissing him. 

“This is more fun” Steve mumbles against his lips before pulling back to get his own shirt off. 

They’re both a feverish mess. Beauty suddenly not tired anymore as they melt together and Eli was so, so close to his peak when a scream shatters through the house. 

Snapping back into Dad mode as he pushes Steve off him. Steve also scrambling to get changed. 

Eli bursting into the twins room only seconds later, pulling his shirt back into place to see Cooper thrashing in his bed. Claws tearing at his sheets as he continues to scream. 

His heart going out to his little pup. 

EJ just staring at him in fear. Knowing if he gets to close he could get hurt. Eli does get close though, scooping up his baby into his arms and shushing him softly. 

Wincing as Cooper sinks his claws into his arm but he doesn’t hesitate for a minute. 

“It’s ok EJ. It’s just another nightmare” Steve whispers, pulling the other twin onto his lap. Eli running his hands through Cooper's hair. Chest rumbling. 

“What’s going on!” Benji asks appearing in the door looking frazzled. 

“Nightmare. Sorry Sweetheart” Eli whispers as Cooper finally starts soothing. Settling bit by bit claws finally receding as he pants instead. 

Cooper wouldn’t remember this in the morning but his brother would. Night terrors are terrifying for everybody involved and while Eli and Steve were certain they knew what the nightmares were about but they could never get a coherent answer out of him. 

“Oh, will he be ok?” Benji asks. 

Eli nods and then pats the bed beside him. Benji hesitates before crawling onto the space and laying down. 

“How was school?” Steve asks. 

Benji gives some mumbled response before his out cold. Eventually, all their kids are back out of it. Steve making them coffees since they’re both up now anyway. 

“I wish we could take away their pain” Eli whispers as he sits at the counter. Warming his hands through his coffee cup. 

“I know. I do to They’ve all been through so much. More than we ever did at that age. Sure I might have had a shitty dad but that's nothing compared to them. God I couldn’t even imagine how terrified they must have felt” 

Eli hears something click and the front door swing open then. The sound of something metal rolling down the hallway and clicking against the leg of Eli’s stool. 

_Something’s wrong._

Eli is already moving over the counter. Taking Steve with him. Pushing them both to the ground as a bang goes off. Beauty emerging even as Steve tries to shield with his body. 

Smoke fills the room. Tons and tons of it pouring out but it was only that. A smoke bomb. 

Eli hears six heartbeats and then combat boots on his floor. He watches as the red laser drags across the wall above him. 

“Eli....” Steve says and they’re staring at each other. Both gold eyed. 

Eli snorts and Steve is already moving. Both of them disappearing in the smoke. Ready to turn their pray to dust. 

“Daddy? What’s going on?” He hears and he snarls low as he watches evil men enter his house. All looking in the direction of EJ’s voice. 

“They have kids?” One of them says shocked. 

“Doesn’t matter. Their still vermin. We have our orders” The man at the front says. 

“Daddy!” EJ cries in worry. 

“Stay there EJ. Benji lock the door” He hears Steve say. Quiet enough that the Huntsmen can’t hear him. Eli hears the door lock and he catches Steve’s eyes across the room. 

They both move in seconds and Eli throws the first one at the wall. A sickening crack fills the air as brain matter appears across his freshly painted egg-shell wall. 

_Call our pups vermin again!_

“What the hell was that!” The guy from before says. A slight tremor in his voice. 

“What do you think! Shoot on sight. Kid or not they’re killers. Monste...” The third man’s voice cuts out in a gurgle. Steve’s claws making quick work of his neck. Turning it to ribbons as the man drops to the floor. Steve disappearing back into the smoke as they flail like scared, headless chickens.

Eli putting his teeth in another Huntsman’s throat. The fourth one tries to shiv him but he breaks the man's arm. Throwing it into the wall. The hardware store was gonna be pleased at least. 

Bullets going off and Steve is pulling him out of the way Beforehe gets shot with the purple-tipped bullet. Both of them rolling and before Eli can get back up to his feet. Steve is shoving the fourth onto the fifths gun. The fifth guy staring on shock and horror as his friend's body gives way to his blunt weapon. 

That doesn’t last long when Steve puts his claws in the man's neck. Both of them dropping in a heap. The fourth dying slowly and painfully and Eli can’t do much but enjoy the show. 

Both of them turning to face the last guy standing. He was trembling and looks like he's about to piss himself. 

He starts turning just as the smoke finally clears up and he screams, staring up at Eli as he drops his gun. It goes off and only puts a hole in Eli’s counter. 

“It’s not the full moon” He squeaks. 

Steve goes him but Eli catches his husband around the chest. Steve growls but stops. Eli cocking his head and Steve sighs. 

Fangs receding. 

“We want you to send your boss a message. She messed with our family. She wants to hurt our kids. She has to go through us and she won’t even make it in the front door before my husband rips out her throat. Do you understand me!” 

The guy just continues to stare at them. Pure fear in his bones. 

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!” Steve roars grabbing the front of the guys tactical gear. 

Eli’s nose scrunches up at the tart smell that fills the air. The guy’s bladder finally giving into fear. 

“You really are monsters” 

“No. We’re just trying to be a family but that doesn’t mean we won’t protect that family with everything we have. Even if it means putting good for nothings like you out of your misery” Steve snaps, staring down at the man. 

“Yes, sir” The man squeaks. 

“Good now scram!” Steve snaps. 

He bolts for it and Eli and Steve both sigh. Hearing him run out the front door and up the driveway. 

“Eli go deal with the pups...I’ll start this...” Steve says pulling out his phone and calling Chase. Looking around at the mess with a grumble. 

Eli nods and heads first to wash off the blood and get dressed. It’s a struggle to contain his wolf. Forcing it back down. Even Beauty struggling to force it down. 

Finally ever so finally his back to human and his knocking on the Twin’s door. 

“Benji it’s just me ok. Everything’s fine now. You’re safe” Eli whispers. He hears the door unlock and he steps into the room gently. 

His heart-melting when he sees Benji’s claws out a sneer on his face. Like he's waiting for the enemy to come through the door. How many people had Benji tried to protect before? 

He was seriously gonna have to find Benji's old pack and tear their supposed Alpha to shreds. 

His pups are running up to him in seconds and he hugs them close. 

“You know me and your daddy will never ever let anything happen to you my sweet boys” Eli explains as he hugs them close. Looking up at Benji. 

“Thank you, for even trying to protect my sons. That makes you more than family. I owe you my life” Eli says softly, opening his arm and ushering Benji into said hug. Hugging him just as tight. 

He finally gets the kids back into bed. Hearing Chase and Krel wander around the house. Helping his husband scrape brain matter off the walls. 

“I can help you clean up. I’ve done it before” Benji says when Eli tucks him back in his own bed. 

“No, we’ve got it covered. Just get some sleep ok Kiddo? Thank you again for what you were willing to do” Eli says softly as he makes sure Benji is comfortable. 

Eli hesitates a second in the doorway after he turns off the light. Watching Benji rollover. His tiny frame nestled safe and sound under the blankets. 

As much as he tried to act like he was thirty he was still just fourteen. Still just a kid. A kid who had seen way to much in his early little life. All of them had. 

Eli wonders if that was just part of this whole supernatural thing but then humans could be douche bags too. 

He guesses it didn’t matter what you were. There would always be the bad guys, whether they had fangs or guns. 

Eli heads out to help the others. Hefting the last dead body up onto his shoulder and throwing it onto the fire. The smoke and the slight tinge of dead guy making his nose wrinkle as he stares at those orange flames. 

Krel stripping down the guy's guns, looking for trackers and other things. 

“I think we should keep them. You know just in case” Chase says as he stares down at the pile of stripped guns. 

“We’ll teach the others how to use one over the weekend. Only those who want to learn and absolutely no kids are to touch them. We’ll keep one with each of the families and we’ll look into getting one for Bronxy and the Tarron's"

“Are you sure Bronx needs a gun? The guys a walking disaster” Steve teases. 

“Wolfsbane hurts humans right?” Krel asks a small little sadistic smile on his face. 

“Yes and kills us. We’ll use them if we absolutely have to.” Steve orders. 

“Aye aye Alpha. Can I take these, I can think of a few upgrades to try” Krel asks looking like an eager puppy. Guns held in his arms like a teddy bear. 

“Go nuts, just don’t hurt yourself” Eli shrugs. 

Krel giggling like a mad school girl as he sprints off into the night. Mind whirling with his new creations. 

“I’ll head off to. Get home to Ryan, he was worried but I didn’t want him to see this side just yet. Not until he has more control” Chase shrugs before grabbing the box of bullets and giving them a peace sign. 

Once everything is ashes, Eli and Steve bury said ash. Eli sighing as he stares at the bullet holes in the wall and the one in the microwave. Staring at it sadly. 

"You did us well fair Wavey," He says patting the old second-hand machine they had from college. It had made him many a mac and cheese over the years. 

"Come to bed sweetheart" Steve whispers, pressing a kiss to his mating mark. Soap and cleanliness wafting over him with that distinct smell of Steve. 

Eli pulls Steve back to the bedroom. Both of them curling up together and Eli is just about asleep when the dark thoughts creep into his brain. 

He hears Steve sigh. 

"What's wrong Peps?" Steve asks softly, running his hand up Eli's back. 

“What if this isn’t the right thing Steve. What if we should move, hide the kids. What if they get hurt or worse killed? What if my babies get killed?” Eli whimpers. 

“Oh, sweetheart. You know that is not gonna happen. They have the most protective father I have ever seen. You would fight until your very last atom to keep them alive Eli and I’ll be right by yourself until my last one” Steve promises, pressing a kiss to Eli’s forehead. 

“I just...I’m so scared all the time. I’m supposed to The Alpha. I’m supposed to know everything, plan ahead. If we hadn’t been up. The kids rooms are closer to the front door” Eli says. Almost unable to stop the panic rising up in his chest. 

_What if the pups get hurt? What if Jamie and Janice’s baby get hurts. What if Steve gets hurt?_ Beauty whispers. 

You are so not helping you asshole. Eli chides his wolf. 

“Eli stop, you’re spiralling. Baby you know we would have heard it. Beast and Beauty would have been on it quicker then anything. I love you so much and so do the kids. We are not ripping the kids out of school and we are not moving. Our home is here” Steve explains, rolling them over and laying his head on Eli’s chest. 

"I’m sorry. You know I love you and I love the kids. I just worry so much” 

“You’ve always been a control freak, Eli. A paranoid dork and that is why I fell in love with you “ Steve says. His voice rumbling through Eli’s chest. 

Eli sighs, running his hands through Steve’s hair. Letting it soothe him as he calms down. Eventually to the point where his eyes droop shut. Steve pressing a kiss to his wrist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Steve will never let anything or anybody touch their children or their pack.


	9. Eli really has an amazing husband.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli gets a sleep in and realises just how amazing the people around him truly are.

Eli wakes up still feeling exhausted as he rolls over only to panic when he sees his four in the afternoon. His bolting out of bed. Stopping when he hears a voice. Relaxing. 

“One cheese and onion sandwich for you, you monster. A poptart for my other little gremlin and pizza rolls for Benji” Steve says as he sets the plates at the table. 

“Thanks, Daddy” EJ mumbles mouth already full with his sandwich. The other two nodding along. Steve having the softest smile on his face as he ruffles Benji’s hair before moving to put the ingredients away. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Eli asks. 

Steve looking up at him. 

“Cause you needed the sleep. Don’t worry I just told Coach Higgins I was coming in late. Said you were feeling under the weather and that I had to be Dad for a while” Steve shrugs. 

“Well thank you but I really could have done it” Eli murmurs heading over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I know you could have but you deserved a break and the pups were good. Got them to school. Got them home.” Steve says with a smile. 

“You really are an amazing man. I'm so lucky to have you” Eli whispers. 

“I got full marks on my spelling test!” EJ says excitedly when Eli heads over to the table. 

“That’s really awesome buddy. What about you?” Eli asks Cooper. 

Cooper holds up a few fingers. Looking disheartened at his half mark. 

“It’s ok baby. We’ll just have to work harder on them. You’ll get there” Eli promises his son. Pressing a kiss to his hair. 

They think it had something to do with his lack of speaking. Since he couldn’t sound out the words, at least out loud. He had trouble remembering the letters. He didn’t have that connection. 

“Why did EJ get all the brains?” Cooper asks. A full pout in his face. Benji reaching out and gently patting him on the shoulder before turning back to his food. 

“He didn’t. It’s like me and your Daddy Flip. He got all the brains for writing and reading and all that nerd stuff but I’m smart in a way that I can build anything I set my mind to. Fix any problem with the car. Your the same as me. Your hand smart” Steve reassures him. 

“Hand smart?” 

“Like how you can do all that amazing stuff with your Legos” Eli points out. 

EJ nodding along. 

Cooper finally gives a small smile, flexing his fingers. 

“How about you Benji? How was your day?” Eli asks. 

“It was good. Boring but good. I made a few friends they seem nice. Dorky though” Benji says with a shrug. 

“That’s really good.” 

Eli gets some work down while the kids do their homework. Unable not to smile when he watches EJ helping Cooper with his spelling. Using sign language to help him as they spread out on Eli’s office floor. Steve taking the break to watch some TV. 

“Here Spell it like this. A-N-I-M-A-L” EJ says. 

Cooper repeats that a few times before writing it down. 

“Um, Eli?” He hears Benji ask and he turns, making a noise to tell Benji to continue. 

“Can you teach me sign language? So I know what Cooper is saying?” He asks nervously. 

“Of course we can. It took us ages to learn but we all learnt together and Cooper will be happy to help. Why don’t you finish some more of your homework and then I’ll start teaching you ok” Eli says saving his work and sending the last few emails he needs to. 

“I actually already finished while I was waiting for Steve to pick me up” Benji explains. 

“OK. Well, first I’ll teach you how to fingerspell” Eli says. 

“Thank you,” Benji says smiling widely. 

They spend the next few hours going over it until Benji can’t stop yawning. Steve feeding them all eventually and Eli says the best way to learn is to talk to somebody who lives sign language. 

Benji’s hands stutter as he tries his best to talk to Cooper but Cooper doesn’t care. Repeating signs to help Benji but also ecstatic that someone else can understand him. 

Eli does good until it goes dark and the kids are sleeping. He had finally finished his work and he was twitchy. He couldn’t stop jumping at every little noise. On high alert for footsteps or anything. 

An hour later he can’t take it anymore. Beauty shaking out their fur as he lays down in the hallway between the pups rooms. Ears flicking back and forth as he listens to everything. 

Krel and Aja laughing about something on TV. Bronx typing away on his computer...

 _Ewwww...listen somewhere else!_ Beauty whines. 

Eli scoffing out a laughing but turns his attention to Michael up with a crying Maria. 

The other all moving around their homes, living their lives but Eli wasn’t really listening for them. He was listening for combat boots. The rustle of canvas and army gear. The sound of a gun cocking. 

Steve doesn’t even say anything when he finds him, just lays down. His head on Eli’s side, legs laid out. Eli licking across his face and Steve reaches up to scratch under Eli’s chin. Making his tail wag. 

“That’s my good boy” Steve whispers. 

Eli curls up with his husband and they both sleep. A few times Eli feels one of the pups step over him to get a glass of water or go to the toilet. Once even to lay with him for a while but with the coming of the sun, comes the easement of his worries. 

“Daddy, why are you sleeping in the hallway?” EJ asks. 

“Cause we wanted to keep an eye on you guys” Steve explains as he pushes himself off the floor. Back cracking as he sighs. 

“I’m getting too old for this” He mutters and Eli kicks him. 

Steve sticking out his tongue. 

“Remember baby. You were going to see your mum today at the hospital” 

Eli nods as he pushes himself to his full height. Shaking out his bones. 

_I think Steve might be right. Floor sleeping isn’t as comfy as it used to be._

Yeah, but we are so not telling him that. He’ll do his victory dance again. It’s bad enough seeing it on TV. Eli points out. 

Beauty snickering. 

Eli sits down on the floor of his bedroom. Trying to get himself to turn back. Ear flicking as he listens to the hustle and bustle of his house. 

“Why can’t we go with Daddy! I want to see Bubbe!” EJ pouts at Steve 

“Because she doesn’t want you to see her sick. Maybe if she’s feeling ok afterwards, she might and this is only a might come over. Does that sound good?” Steve says. Choosing his words very carefully. 

“Fine!” EJ whines and Eli can perfectly imagine as his idiot seven-year goes ragdoll and collapses on the floor. It never worked but he would try it every time he didn’t get his way. 

“Is he ok?” Benji asks. 

“Yeah, he's fine” Steve murmurs. 

Eli finally focuses on himself. Closing his eyes and taking one deep breath and then another. Over and over again. Imaging himself shrinking back down into his human form. 

It takes a little longer than normal which was odd but eventually his back to himself freckles and all. 

EJ tries to hang onto his leg as he leaves the house but Steve manages to get the little leech off. EJ flopping in his arm as Cooper hides his laughter behind his hands. 

Benji just shaking his head and turning back to the TV. Texting away to someone on the phone they had brought him. 

Eli makes it to the hospital just as his mother has settled in. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” She says smiling when shes sees him. 

“Hey, Mum. How are you feeling?” He asks softly. 

“Fine so far. How about you sweet boy, you look tired?” She asks softly, reaching out and grabbing his free hand. 

Eli hesitates one whether or not he should tell her but eventually, he decides he better. Before she finds out from someone else. 

Her face falling into shock. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe ok and the pups are safe. They’re with Steve today.” He promises. 

“If I ever run into the bitch. I’ll show her a piece of my mind. Try and hurt my grandkids why don’t you” His mother snarls. A fire in her eyes. 

And yet she was already so pale. Already nauseous and tireder then she has ever looked. Her hair already thinning. A smell lingering one her that wanted to make Eli scrunch up his nose. It was sharp and gross. This was only her second treatment. What was it gonna do to her in the long run? 

He wants to beg her again to reconsider but he keeps his mouth shut and instead just brings out the deck of cards he had brought with him. 

“Care to try and beat me in poker?” He asks giving her a smile. 

“You wish. You’re playing against the master remember” She says. 

They play for a while. Eli waving for the nurse when he hears his mother’s stomach roll. 

“Good job. Saves a cleanup. You ok Mrs Pepperjack?” The nurse asks. His mother gives a wary thumbs up from her head in the bucket. 

“I’ll bring you some crackers and water,” The nurse says toddling off to do what she needs to. Taking the bucket with her. 

“You ok?” Eli asks now that the nurse has gone. 

“Been better. You don’t have to stay Eli. I know you have your own life” She whispers. 

“You are part of that life and I am not going anywhere,” Eli promises.

She gives him a small, half there smile. 

The nurse returning with a meagre meal of water and crackers but April makes do. 

“Want one?” She asks holding out her bland cracker. 

“I’m good. Steve shoved me with food before I left.” Eli says. Meaning it. 

“Good. How is Benji settling in? He's such a sweet kid. He hasn’t given you to much trouble right?” She asks. 

“No his good. Great actually. Cleans up after himself, has manners. We’re just trying to get him to relax now. He's so scared to ask for things or to just act like a kid. It’s like watching a little robot.” Eli explains. 

“That’ll all take time but he has the two best people I know caring for him. I’m surprised Steve hasn’t already got him trying to jump off the roof yet.” His mother snickers. 

“That was one time and his arm healed...eventually,” Eli says laughing at the memory. He had been aiming for their above ground pool and had missed by a fair few feet.

They talk for a little while longer until she’s getting disconnected. 

“You don’t have to but EJ is dying to see you. Any chance you could come over?” Eli asks. 

“Let me guess his ragdolling again. You used to do that you know. I remember one time. You did it to me at the shops cause I wouldn’t buy you chocolate. I think the other mothers thought I had killed you but you still didn’t get your chocolate” She says as he helps her to her feet. 

“Well, what can I say. I taught him well.” Eli shrugs before signing her out. 

He gets her loaded in the car and they get home quickly enough. April batting his hand away when he goes to help her. 

“I’m fifty. I’m not eight hundred!” She chides him.

He backs up and gets her inside. 

“BUBBE!” They both hear and Eli’s reminders of gentleness go unheard as the twins go running into her legs. Eli the only thing keeping her standing. 

“Hey my good boys,” She says, beaming so widely that she actually has colour in her face again. Even for a second. 

Eli gets her sitting on the couch as the twins both babble away in their own way. 

Steve pressing a kiss to her forehead when he passes a glass of water. 

“Thank you Steve” She whispers. Beaming at him. 

“How was it?” He asks, looking over her quickly. Taking in everything about her he can. 

“Like someone shoved Lava in my veins but they said its already starting to shrink the tumours so. That’s a plus. Where’s Benji? Don’t tell me you’ve already annoyed him to death” She teases. 

“No, he was listening to music in his room. Benji” Steve calls and he appears a few seconds later. 

“What’s up...Oh hi, Mrs Pepperjack” He says immediately going shy. 

“Nope, that is not allowed. I am Bubbe to you.” She says pointing an accusing finger at him. 

“Yes, Bubbe” Benji says still looking at the floor and April’s face lights up. 

“Good. Now come and tell me all about these new friends you made at school. Any pretty girls yet?” She asks patting the seat beside her. Cooper sitting on her lap as EJ sits on the arm of the chair. 

Benji going bright red but he sits beside her anyway. 

“One Ma’am her names Kyra” 

Steve and Eli watching in awe and shock as Benji opens up to her like it wasn’t a problem. Like he had never had a problem opening up in the first place. It was amazing to watch and Eli couldn't more thankful for his mother's existence at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anybody who has ever gone through or is going through Chemo. You might be some of the strongest people in the world. I've been researching it for the last three days straight and it is terrifying. All my love to those who are going through it or know someone who is going through it.


	10. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member of the pack.

They were as of today officially out of room in the house. No more rooms were available. 

“Are you sure? I’m just as capable at home” His mother tries to ask him. 

“We’d prefer you here Mum. The stairs at home worry me” Steve says as he sets her bag on Cooper’s bed. 

“But poor Coop is out of a bed” She whines. 

“We could give Cooper a pillow and he’d happily sleep on the floor. He’ll be fine sleeping on the cot in Eli’s office. He was actually excited about it.” Eli explains. 

He had in many times actually had to pick a sleeping Cooper up off the floor and return him to his bed. Something about Cooper’s wolf just felt more comfortable on the floor. Though as Eli understood it Blood Wolves didn’t really have the whole separate identities. They were just the wolf. No human and wolf communicating. 

Beauty had been with Eli for nine years at this point. If they were to suddenly go away. Eli would be lost and lonely. BEast had been with Steve for even longer. He couldn’t imagine a world without Beauty. 

“She could have taken my room as well” Benji points out. 

“Your room reeks like teenage boy. Bubbe does not want to stay there” Steve teases. 

Benji sticking out his tongue as Eli and April both laugh. 

“When I meet Steve, you literally could not see the floor because of all the rubbish on it,” Eli says to Benji. 

Benji laughing louder as April rolls her eyes. 

“You were just as bad Love” She points out. 

That’s when Eli hears the car turning onto their driveway. Crunching on the gravel. 

“Toby’s back. I swear if he's given the kids cotton candy. I’ll feed him to Aja” Steve points out heading for the front door just as the car makes it into April’s hearing range. 

“That is still creepy.” She mutters as they head out to the kitchen.

“I can’t do anything without the knowing” Benji huffs. 

“I wish I had superior hearing raising you. It would have come in handy” April says staring Eli down. 

Eli just shrugs as Toby lets the sugar-filled Gremlins into the house. 

“Thanks for taking them today,” Eli says as his boys bombard him with a hug before running off to hug their Bubbe. 

“Yeah of course. We had fun. I think Tommy ran me ragged more then your brats did” Toby says as Steve starts making coffees.

“Sounds about right,” Steve says as Darci enters carrying said toddler. 

Tommy Scott-Domzalski. He was adorable and only two and yet already a menace to his father and mother. His hair was springy and curly just like his mothers with Toby’s eyes. Hand shoved in his mouth as he drools all over his tiny little hand. 

“Uncle Toby brought us both ice-creams and I won a stuffed bear!” Cooper signs so excitedly that it takes a second for Eli to comprehend his child. 

“That is so cool Flip. I’m so proud of you” Eli says. Cooper beaming as he shows off said stuffed bear with pride. It was bright pink and green and Eli knew that Cooper would be sleeping with it tonight and all proceeding nights. 

“Uncle Toby is so cool. He like, shot all the ufos in one go. It was so awesome” EJ babbles as well. 

“Is that so? He didn’t use his secret superhero powers did he?” Steve asks. 

“Did you Uncle Toby?” EJ asks staring at him betrayed. 

“No. No secret superhero powers just training from work” Toby reassures him. 

Toby and Darci had offered Benji about four hundred times to go with them but he had refused every time he had been asked. Steve and Eli reassuring him as well that it would be fine to go but Benji had said that he wanted to help April settle in. 

“You don’t mind if I put Tommy down for a nap? He's exhausted. He tried so hard to keep up with the boys” Darci says, running her hand softly through his curls as he stares at nothing. A complete blank slate. 

“Yeah of course. Come on Tom, let go have a nap huh bud” Steve says plucking Tommy out of his mother’s arms. Cooing at him and baby talking him. 

“I think if Steve had it his way. Flip and EJ would have stayed four forever” Eli says. 

Sometimes he gets jealous that he had missed out on his sons baby years. That he never got to see their first steps or their first laugh but they were already turning into such amazing little people. People that he could be proud of. 

Steve returns soon enough. The kids playing in the lounge room as the adults sit at the table and talk. Toby texting Jim on Eli’s behalf and maybe fifteen minutes later, Jim and Claire are stepping through a portal. 

Benji freaking out for a second before realising its only them. The twins bombarding them in hugs. 

“Where’s Tommy?” Claire asks. 

“Napping...” Before Darci can ask Claire to not wake her child up. She’s bolting for it. Darci sighing before giving up. 

“Still no luck on the whole Witch/Troll baby Jimbo?” Toby asks. 

“Not yet but we’ll figure something out but until then we’ll just have to pamper our Godsons,” Jim says running his fingers through Cooper’s hair. 

“Speaking of which. We wanted to ask if the unlikely happens and say something really bad happens and Jan and Jamie can’t take them on...” Eli stutters over his words. s

“We’ll gladly take Benji in as well Eli but we all know you’re not going anywhere. You’re too bull-headed” Claire says appearing again. Tommy laughing on her chest still asleep. 

“Thank you we really do appreciate it,” Steve says as he makes her a coffee. 

Eli enjoying actually getting to talk to Adults other than Steve for a while. Sitting on Steve’s lap as they all just catch up and get along. His mother happily bringing up all their most embarrassing moments. The kids all playing with Legos. Benji half jumping between talking to them and playing with the kids. 

They were just considering what to have for dinner when Eli gets the call. 

“I’m gonna be a dad. I’m gonna be a Dad!” Is the first thing that comes through the phone. 

“What’s going on?” Toby asks. 

“Janice is in labour,” Steve says. 

“What do I do? How? Where?” Jamie panics on the phone. 

“Take a deep breath. Janice needs you to be calm right now not running around like a headless chicken. You have the baby bag, right? Grab that and get her in the car. We’ll meet you at the hospital.” Eli says talking his best friend through it. 

“JAMIE!” Janice sounds vicious over the phone. 

Eli’s phone blows up with texts from the pack. 

“We’ll watch the Twins and Benji. We’ve got nowhere to be” Jim reassures them. 

“I can look at them James but thank you for the offer” April huffs. 

“Thank you,” Eli says as he calls Chase. Leaving Jim and April to sort it out between themselves. Knowing someone will take care of the Pups.

 _We’re having a pup. There’s gonna be another pup!_ Beauty crows in the back of his head. 

“We’ll be there in like five!” Chase says and Eli can hear the excitement in his voice. 

“His your friend” Steve whispers. Both saying a quick goodbye to Toby and Darci. Both wishing Janice luck. 

When they finally get there through nearly forty-five minutes of traffic. Eli is sniffing Janice and Jamie out. 

Jamie pacing back and forth as Chase tries to keep Ryan in control. Ryan looking like he's about to break Chase's hand. Even Jamie himself struggling a little, eyes flashing a little red here and there. 

“Where is she?” Steve asks.

“The baby was breech. Her blood pressure drooped. They have to do a C-Section. They wouldn’t let me in” Jamie says. Panic in his voice. 

“Janice will be fine. She’s a fighter. She’s the most badass chick I know” Steve promises. Eli just hugging his best friend. 

“She’ll be fine and so will Baby” Eli whispers. 

Jamie just hugs him tight. 

“Ryan you don’t have to stay. Even I’m struggling” Jamie reassures the new vampire. 

“No. I’m staying. I want to see my nephew” Ryan mutters, his fangs making an appearance. 

“Remember what I told you, sweetheart. Deep breathes. Nice and slow. Just focus on me” Chase whispers pressing a kiss to Ryan’s hand. 

Eli pulling Jamie over to sit on one of the hard plastic chairs. Giving the pack updates as the hour's pass. 

Steve taking Jamie for a walk before he just storms into the room. Eli unable to not hear the heart monitor as it stops twice. The dread welling up in his gut. 

Steve had just gotten Jamie back when the most beautiful sound happens. 

Baby Bishop cries. 

Both Eli and Beauty just thanking god. 

“Dad are you here?” A nurse asks appearing a few minutes later. A beautiful baby swaddled in her arms. 

Jamie is standing in an instant. 

“Are they ok? Is Jan ok?” He asks. Trying to see past her into the room. 

“Mama is going to be perfectly fine. She’s just getting sewn up now and will need a nice long rest but I thought you’d like to meet your baby girl” 

“Girl?” Jamie asks softly and Eli watches as his entire face just melts as the nurse forces her into his arms. 

“Yes, a baby girl,” The nurse says a smile on her face. 

He watches as it’s like something just clicks in Jamie’s head. 

“Hello, sweet girl. I’m your Daddy. I’m gonna love you and protect you and cherish every moment I have with you” Jamie whispers. Tears of pure happiness falling down his face. 

“Look at her little face. She’s so small” Chase says. His voice is as quiet as Jamie’s. All of them crowding around to look at the new pack member. She was beautiful. Already with a few wispy strands of black hair and two different eyes. One brown with flecks of green and the other bright blue. 

A tiny little hand wiggling out of the blanket and reaching out. Eli is unable not to reach out and let her grab his finger. In that second her left eye, the brown one lights up. Shining bright gold. The wolf inside her bright and alive. Even if only halfway. All of their eyes turning gold and red against their will. Reacting to the new pack member. Welcoming her home. 

_Baby. Baby. Baby. PRETTY BABY!_ Beauty cheering non-stop in the back of his head. He wants to cheer with them. 

“She’s beautiful,” Steve says. 

They wait around for Janice to wake up. 

“Where’s Baby?” Is the first thing she asks. Looking around slightly groggy. 

“Ryan has her” Jamie whispers. 

“Her?” Janice says and her entire face lights up.

“Yes, baby she,” Jamie says helping her sit up a little. Janice making a grabby motion. 

Ryan heading over and she’s laid on Janice’s chest. 

“She’s so small,” Janice says staring at her in awe. 

“She’s perfect. You think the name will work?” Jamie asks. 

“We’ve been trying to get it out of Jamie for the past two hours but he refuses to tell us” Steve whines. 

Janice laughing a little before whimpering in pain. 

“Well her name is Ash Terra Bishop,” She says looking up at them. 

It suited the new pup to a tea. 

It’s only around four in the morning do they finally get home. Eli struggling to put the new pup down in her crib so the nurses can take her. 

“We’ll be back tomorrow to check on you ok” Steve had reassured them. Janice getting some more rest. 

Eli telling the entire pack that everybody was ok and Ash was a perfectly healthy little girl. Sending them the photo he had taken and showing his mother. 

Finding them all crashed on the couch. A half-fallen blanket fort, the chairs from the dining table covered in the blankets. Jim bolting awake. Sword appearing in his hand as his armour appears. 

“I was watching them!” He says a little too loudly. 

“Thank you for doing so. You two should head home get some decent sleep. The baby is perfectly healthy. Her name is Ash Terra and she’s a wolf. Sorta” Eli says gently as he untangles EJ from Claire. Pulling him from the fort. 

EJ clinging to him. 

“That’s really good. We put your mum to bed. She was trying to stay up but she was exhausted” Claire mumbles as she waves her hand and forms a wavering portal. 

“Thank you so much,” Eli says hugging them both before picking up his other kid by the waist. Cooper still saying asleep as he carries them both to bed. Putting them there. Steve picking up Benji who was snoring with his head off the back of the couch. Completely unwoken by their talking. 

“She has your nose” Steve whispers when they crawl into bed. 

“She’s going to be so adored and loved. The pack already loves her and they haven’t even met her yet.” Eli mumbles. 

Eli is easily falling to sleep with a massive smile on his face as he holds his husband close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby ash is so freaking adorable. I already love her so much and I've only just started writing about her.


	11. Why did Eli have to work from home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli loves his pups so much...Doesn't mean he doesn't want to murder them!

Eli was going to bury his pups in the back yard. He was going to murder all three of them and bury them. They had been fighting all day. First about cereal running out and then some stupid cartoon and now whatever this was. 

“ENOUGH! Your bubbe is trying to sleep! She had Chemo yesterday!” Eli finally roars when it breaks out in fighting. All three of them rolling around on the floor yelling. 

Why did he have work from home? Why couldn’t Steve be the one who did it! He was supposed to be an Alpha. Taming his own pups shouldn’t be this hard.

All three of them still. Turning to look at him like a deer in headlights. 

“What are you even fighting about?” He asks, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“HE STOLE MY GAME!” EJ yells. 

“NO, I DIDN’T!” Benji yells back. 

“And why are you fighting?” Eli asks his other son. 

Cooper just shrugs. A wicked grin on his face, eyes glowing bright gold. 

“I’m signing you up for karate classes you little maniac and you two. Benji, did you take EJ’s game?” Eli asks. Beauty whining in the back of his head. 

_Why did you do this to us?_

Oh shut up you dumb wolf. 

“No, I didn’t. He loses everything! All the time.” Benji huffs. 

“No, I don’t. Nothing went missing before you moved in your thief! It’s all your good for is stealing” 

Good thing Eli moves quicker then his pups combined. Cause his grabbing Benji around the waist. Benji has his claws out trying to rip EJ apart. 

“EJ apologise now!” Eli orders. 

“NO!” EJ yells. 

“NOW! Or you're grounded!” Eli hated grounding his kids but sometimes it was the only thing that got through his stubborn children. 

“He stole my game!” EJ says breaking down in tears. 

“No, I didn’t! I’m not a thief! You just hate me!” Benji yells back. 

“Everybody just sit down ok! We’ll discuss this.” Eli says. 

It takes a few minutes but they were finally all sat on the couch and Eli could feel the stress migraine from here. 

Why did we think pups were a good idea? Beauty groans in the back of his head. 

Cooper sitting in the middle as Benji and EJ look away from each other. 

“Ok now, where do you think you last left it EJ? And think ok” Eli says, kneeling in front of him. Trying to get on his level. 

“I had it in my DS and then when I went to play it was gone!” 

“And did you take it out for some reason? To play another game?” Eli asks. 

“I don’t know.” 

Eli sends him to retrieve his DS and instead turns to Benji. He can feel the self-hatred from here. A bruise slowly healing on his pups cheek. 

“You’re not a thief ok and your part of this family. We love having you around and EJ definitely doesn’t hate you. He just gets a little spirited sometimes” Eli promises grabbing Benji’s hand. 

“Why do I have to be such a screw-up?” Benji whispers staring at him with wet eyes. 

“Your not a screw-up Benji. Far, far from it. I used to feel exactly like that when I was your age. My dad hated me for just existing. So I understand why you’re so frustrated and so angry all of the time. Steve’s dad was an evil man like yours and it turned Steve into such an angry, hateful person” Eli explains. 

“But Daddy’s not like that now?” Cooper signs, confused. 

The pups had known that Steve used to be a bully and that his Dad was mean but they didn’t know to what extent. 

“Because he had people around that could help him feel better about himself. Who could see he wasn’t the monster that his Dad tried to make him” 

“Like you?” Benji asks. 

“Like me yeah. I was the first person Steve ever admitted to that he was terrified of his Dad. Of being a monster like his Dad had been but there were others. His friends, Jim, Claire and Toby. Everybody deserves a second chance” Eli says. 

“Daddy” EJ whispers appearing again. Holding out the DS. 

Eli is clicking the chip out of the system and holding it up. 

“Is this what you were looking for?” Eli asks. 

EJ burning bright red. 

“But it’s not showing up!” He mumbles, pure embarrassment. 

Eli easily fixes it for him but he holds it out of the way when EJ goes to grab it. 

“What do we say? Benji is family. He's your brother now, you can’t say what you did” Eli says staring down his youngest son. 

EJ purses his lips for a second before sighing. 

“I’m sorry I called you a thief and I don’t hate you” EJ mutters. Looking Benji in the eye. 

“It’s fine. I get it” Benji mumbles. 

“And Cooper, baby, when the others are fighting, doesn’t mean you have to get involved. You're just as bad as your Daddy. I know how many scuffles he used to get in when he was younger” Eli says. 

Cooper just shrugs. 

“Is that why Daddy’s so silly?” EJ asks. 

“Sure we’ll go with that” Eli says. Beauty relaxing and Eli takes a deep breath. Just laying back on the floor. Rubbing his hands over his face. 

His peace lasts exactly 4.3 seconds before Eli is being smothered by pups. Laughing. 

Even Benji joining in. 

“Oh, I see it’s jumping on Eli time,” Jamie says and all three pups are scrambling to move out of the way. Eli catching Jamie and spinning them both. Pinning the vampire. 

“Why did we have a kid when I already have one to take care of,” Janice says. She sounds tired. 

Eli perking up when he hears baby Ash babble. An instant smile on his face. 

“We thought we’d introduce her around the pack slowly before the next get together” Jamie explains. 

“Shhh you have to be gentle ok” Janice says as all three boys crowd around to see the new baby. 

“Is she a wolf-like us?” Benji asks. 

“Why don’t you ask her?” Janice murmurs. 

Eli letting Jamie up so he can check on Ash. 

He watches Benji concentrate for a second before his eyes are glowing. 

Ash replying in kind. Her brown eye glowing. 

“Why?” Cooper asks. 

“Because she’s half-human as well. So we don’t know how she’ll go with shifting” Jamie explains. Ushering Janice to the couch so she can sit down and rest. 

EJ though is just staring at her in awe. 

“She’s so small” He whispers reaching out and poking her gently in the cheek. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Janice asks. 

“Absolutely not. No unmarried boys are holding my daughter” 

“Jamie stop. We already agreed you wouldn’t be one of those dads” Janice says. Giving him that calm down look. 

“But she’s so innocent and tiny” Jamie whispers. 

“She will be fine. Ok EJ you have to sit down ok.” Eli says getting him to sit down. 

“You have to support her head ok. She’s not very strong yet, she can’t support her self. She has noodle limbs” Janice explains. 

EJ nodding along. 

Jamie half leaning over the back of Eli’s couch. Watching every move as Janice winces. 

“You ok baby?” Jamie asks. 

“Yeah. Turns out C-section isn’t fun. Wouldn’t suggest it” Jan says softly, laughing before groaning a little. 

Eli laughing a little. 

EJ doing his best to follow Jan’s instruction as he cradles Ash close. 

“Why is she so pretty?” He asks looking up at Jan. 

“Because she’s special just like you” Jan whispers. EJ smiling. 

“Hello, Ash.” EJ whispers. Cooper peeking over his shoulder. Benji pushing Jamie out of the way so he can look. 

“Well I think we just found the most protected pack member,” His mother says causing them all to turn. 

“Bubbe look. Auntie Jan let me hold her!” EJ says excitedly. 

“Careful big guy” Jamie reminds him when his grip gets a little too hard. 

“Sorry Unka,” EJ says. 

Steve comes home eventually and nobody can get April to put down Ash. 

As usual, Steve is greeted by the twins but this time Benji is also standing there. Awkward as possible but even just seeing him make Steve smile ten times brighter. 

“How was your day Benji?” Steve asks standing upright. 

“Good thank you,” Benji says, fiddling with his fingers. 

“He wants a hug Daddy” Cooper signs. Benji snarling at him but Steve just melts. Actually, that’s an understatement. His dorky husband is practically a puddle of sap on the floor.   
  
“I mean you don’t have...it’s dumb anyway” Benji mutters.

“It’s not dumb Kiddo,” Steve promises before hugging Benji tightly. 

Benji going still for a second before his hugging Steve back. 

“Well, that’s adorable.” Jamie murmurs. Eli elbowing him in the side. 

“What it is?” Jamie mutters. 

They break away from each other and Steve says hi to the others. 

“Nope that’s just gross. Seriously!” Jamie groans in disgust as Steve kisses Eli in greeting. Thumb rubbing over Eli’s mating mark. 

Then it’s a fight between Steve and April on who gets to hold baby Ash. 

“Mum give up the baby. You won’t like what he’ll do otherwise” 

“I’ll salt all your ice-cubes, you wretched women!” Steve grumbles. Not even remotely mad. 

April rolling her eyes and conceding. Handing over the baby. 

Steve babbling to Ash in baby talk as he sits down. EJ sitting beside him watching Ash’s every move still. 

Eventually, Jan and Jamie decide to head home. Janice needing the rest and Jamie has to practically rip Ash from Steve’s hands. 

“Dude seriously. Your such a sook” Jamie murmurs even as he looks down at his daughter with all the love in the world. 

“Daddy, can we get one?” EJ asks when Jan and Jamie have left. 

“One what?” Eli asks thinking EJ is talking about something else. 

“An Baby,” EJ says staring at him like it’s a valid request. 

All three adults laughing. 

“I think we have enough Pups to worry about. Taking care of you three is all we can handle at the moment” Eli murmurs. 

EJ pouts. His face screwing up like he's about to cry. 

“Babies are really hard work EJ. You have to feed them and burp them and...and what else do babies need?” Benji asks. April chuckling. 

“Well if Eli was any indication he needed attention all of the time. He literally couldn’t be put down. He cried all the time and he was a mess.” April explains. A smile on her face as Beauty laughs at him. 

Even Steve has the audacity to laugh at him. Eli poking out his tongue. EJ sticking out his tongue. 

“Hey, tonight. I want to take you somewhere. Mum’s already agreed to watch the kids and Benji’s already agreed to watch her” Steve murmurs in his ear when everybody is off doing their own thing. 

“Sure thing Baby. Like a date?” Eli asks. 

“Yeah like a date. We’ve had so much chaos lately that I felt like pampering you and EJ told me about the major fight today so.” Steve just ends his sentence with a shrug. 

“Ehh that was nothing. We got it sorted eventually” Eli says. 

Eli is actually excited for his date tonight. Almost feels like his seventeen again as he rubs his fingers through his hair. Still as untamable as ever. 

“What type of date?” He calls out. 

“Casual sweetheart” Steve replies from the bathroom. 

So Eli goes causal. Just a top and jeans, pulling out the replacement zip-slips that Steve had gotten him for his last birthday. He only wore them on special occasions. 

“Wow, it’s like I’m looking at the past” Steve whispers when he sees him. 

Eli just beaming at his husband. Since wolves aged slower, it meant they looked 20 a lot longer than other humans. Michael was nearly in his fifties and he still looked like he was 30. Eli was constantly mistaken for being 18. 

“You look handsome” Eli murmurs, stepping forwards and Steve bends a little to kiss him on instinct at this point. Eli fiddling with Steve’s ring and it’s just as Steve’s gotten closer does Eli reach up and run his hands through his hair. 

Steve staring at him in betrayal. Eli laughing as he runs for it. 

“I’m gonna kill you Pepperjack!” Steve yells running after him. 

“Nice to know my children are trying to raise children!” April yells as they run past. Laughing at them. 

Eli makes it almost all the way to Steve’s car before Steve is catching up. Wrapping his arms around Eli’s waist and lifting him. Licking up the side of his face. 

“YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING!” Eli says roaring with laughter. 

“You love it.” Steve snickers. 

“You’re such a loser. What are you? Nine!?” Eli yells. 

Steve finally letting him go and they head out to the Lookout and all Eli can think about is their first date. How young and stupid they had been. How much they had grown since then. 

They had kids now and jobs and bills. They weren’t just the confused kids trying to figure out what Varulvs were anymore. Life was nothing like Eli was expecting it to be when he was younger and imagined what his life held. 

For one he never used to think he had a shot with someone as amazing as Steve. Let alone getting to have kids with him. 

_Love the Pups but wow are they tiring. How do people raise them without super senses._

They pull to a stop. 

“What’s up?” Steve asks looking at him. 

“Nothing. Just reminiscing.” Eli says pressing a kiss to his cheek before sliding out of the car. 

“I um...found this the other day,” Steve says before pulling his old Letterman jacket out of the car. 

Eli smiling at the sight of it. 

“I thought maybe for tonight, we could just pretend we were seventeen again you know. Back on our first date.” Steve murmurs, a little shy. 

“I love the idea baby. Really” Eli says taking the jacket from Steve’s hand and sliding it into place. It still fit him, A little better now actually. 

“I just want to thank you,” Steve says as Eli rolls out the picnic blanket. They had already eaten dinner but Steve had brought chocolate and cheese and strawberries. He had even splurged and brought some wine. 

“What for?” Eli asks, voice almost too loud in the moonlight. Next week would be another full moon and Eli had always felt more powerful under the moonlight. To think he had once been terrified of it. 

“For everything. For what you do with the kids. Getting them to school and getting them dressed and helping them with their homework and just being there for them. You somehow manage to juggle it all like it’s not a big deal. I have all three of them for one day and I want to tear my hair out. I just really think your amazing” Steve whispers. 

“Why do you think I’m going bald” Eli teases as he curls his fingers around Steve’s. 

“It’s something I wouldn’t change for the world and you’re an amazing father too. You cook us dinner every night even when you're exhausted. You still spend as much time with them as you can and they love you more than anything. Your father would be jealous of the man you’ve become. You literally built them a swing set from nothing” Eli points out. 

He would have never been able to do that in any lifetime. Even after watching how to do so online four hundred times. He would have eventually given up, cried and then called Steve to do it for him. 

_You did it with the Ikea table last week._

“I’d be lost without you” Eli whispers before kissing him. Making a point to ignore Beauty. 

They just curl up together and watch the stars for a while. Feeding each other strawberries. It’s the perfect date night. More than perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely love writing this books so much. I get to write as much goo as I want. It's great. Steve and Eli are so perfect for each other.


	12. Meeting old friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli takes the kids to meet Ivan. What could go wrong?

Eli was currently pouring over the latest four books Blinky had found him. Looking for the cure for Ivan. 

His kids were currently playing scrabble with their Bubbe as Eli pours over word after word. Trying to find anything. Anything at all. 

“Why can’t you play with us, Daddy?” Cooper asks getting his attention. 

“Cause I’m busy with work stuff baby and you already have four people playing. Your maxed out” Eli explains not even looking up. 

“But we can play teams?” EJ asks hopefully. 

“I’ll play the next game ok. I just have to get this done.” Eli promises. 

Eli listening to his pups fight over whether names could be used in scrabble as he finally gets to the last book. 

“Sweetheart? What if you don’t find a cure?” His mother asks him quietly as the kids pack up the game. 

“Then I’ll figure something else out but I can’t just let him rot away in that cell ok. Not while we are all out here living our lives. It’s not fair.” Eli says staring her down. 

“And what if um...if he gets out and starts hunting you again?” April asks. 

“Then I will deal with it. But I gave him my word that I would help him. My word as Alpha is everything” Eli explains as best as he can but she’d never truly understand. 

Not without being turned and that was never happening. At least in her mind. 

“Ok. I’m just trying to look after my baby” 

“Don’t worry I’ll keep the pups safe” Eli promises. 

“Not them. You. You are my baby. Always have been. No matter how old you are, or strong and scary you can be” She says cupping his cheek. 

“I just. It’s my fault he's stuck like this. You’ve always told me that everybody deserves a second chance and I didn’t do that the first time. I didn’t do that with Flinn but I can do it with Ivan. I can give him a second chance” Eli explains. It all coming out by accident. 

“Oh love. You were young and terrified and you thought Steve was going to die. You were protecting him and others that Flinn could have hurt. Same with what you did to Ivan. It was self-defence” His mother reminds him. 

“I still could have done something else” 

“What’s going on?” Benji says. 

Eli sighs and takes a deep breath. 

“I want you to meet a friend of mine,” He says texting Steve about the idea. 

Steve saying that it's up to him. That he thinks the kids are ready but that he better keep them safe. 

Eli promises and texts Claire. 

“Who?” Benji asks. 

“You know last full moon how I explained about the only person I’ve ever turned?” Eli starts. Benji nodding. 

“I want you to meet him. Can you go tell the boys to get dressed please?” Eli says. 

“Do you think that’s really a good idea?” April asks. 

“No but they need to see my mistakes, so they can try to not make the same ones,” Eli says with a shrug as he bookmarks the page and closes the book. 

He goes and gets dressed and grabs some of Ivan’s favourite snacks out of his cupboard before grabbing the new puzzle he had brought Ivan to.

“Daddy. I think Mr Ivan should have Floppsy. To make him happy you know” EJ says holding up his other stuffed Rabbit. Ferni tucked under his arm. 

“If that’s what you really want. I think he’ll really appreciate. Benji can you run a brush through your hair you look like a porcupine!” Eli says upon seeing his oldest son. 

Benji rolls his eyes and combs his fingers through it instead. 

He can hear his mother snickering into her coffee cup. 

“You shouldn’t be drinking that crap anymore! It’ll make you sick” He says, chiding her as well. 

“It’s decaf” Is all she says. 

“No it’s not” Eli replies as the portal opens up. Benji is hesitant. 

“Oh no, it’s not. Would you look at that” He hears his mother say as he ushers his pups through the portal. And that's where he got his wonderful sarcasm for. 

“Ewww it’s like pudding” EJ whines. 

“That it is little man.” Eli hears Jim say. 

“UNCLE JIM!” EJ yells as both twins try and tackle the Trollhunter. 

“Oh my god did you get even bigger than last time” Jim jests. 

Cooper nodding. 

“Hey, Benji. Welcome to portal travel. Gross isn’t it” Claire says greeting the eldest. 

“It was...fine. Where are we?” Benji asks looking around Blinky’s new library. 

“New Trollmarket. Come on we’ll show you. Boys come on. Let's go see Aaarrrgghh and Blinky” Claire trills. The twins immediately perking up. 

Cooper explaining what they were learning in history as they walk along. 

Benji’s jaw dropping when they reach the balcony that loops around the library before spiralling down to New Trollmarket. The Hearthstone is proud and massive in the centre of the city. 

“Welcome to our home Benji. Kids don’t run too far” Jim says as the twins take off. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Eli says happily. 

He really did love New Trollmarket. It was somehow ten times more stunning then Arcadia Trollmarket had been. Apparently, it was still a desolate wasteland down there. 

“We caught them” Eli hears and he watches Benji go immediately on the defence as Aaarrrgghh walks upstairs with Cooper upside down in one hand. Cooper laughing as EJ rides on Aaarrrgghh’s shoulder. 

“Calm down they’re friends. The big one is Aaarrrgghh and the other is Blinky. I promise they won’t hurt you” Eli says setting his hand on Benji’s shoulder. 

Benji loos apprehensive before nodding and putting away the claws. 

“Oh this your new son. Hello, Benjamin, I am Blinkous Galadrigal but you may call me Blinky and this is my bonded Aarghaumont but he prefers Aaarrrgghh” Blinky explains coming over and grabbing Benji’s hand with his right ones. 

“Three Rs,” Aaarrrgghh says holding up his fingers. 

Benji nodding along as Blinky shakes his head. 

“Just Benji sir” He mumbles. 

“Benji brilliant. How are you settling in with Eli and Steve?” Blinky asks as they start ushering them all down further into Trollmarket. 

“What are you breeding like Rabbits. Stupid wolves” Dictatious grumbles at the sight of Benji. 

“Hello to you too Dic” Eli snaps before they both grin. 

“His blind” EJ points out to Benji. 

“And my annoying brother,” Blinky explains. 

Eli lets Blinky and Aaarrrgghh take Benji around to show him the place as he talks to Jim and Claire about his mum’s chemo and Benji finally adapting to school. Now he had made a few friends. 

“Do they think it’ll work?” Claire asks softly. 

“I think Dr Lake is trying to stay hopeful but they haven’t shrunk any further” Eli explains. 

“I’m sure it will all work out. Blinky’s been looking for cures and stuff but he hasn’t found anything so far.” Jim says, giving him that hopeful look. 

“Well there’s one cure but she’ll never take it and Steve won’t do it. The kids can’t do it either. Their Bubbe would hate them and I can’t have that happen to them or her” Eli says. Even thinking of it frustrates him. 

Eli clears his throat and vaguely gestures to Claire’s stomach. 

“How goes Project Baby Bump?” He asks diverting topics. 

“Uh sorta well. At least we’re enjoying trying” Jim says, a wicked grin on his face as Claire rolls her eyes. 

“Last week I grew an extra hand. Good thing we got rid of that. Just gotta figure out the right potion and we’ll have everything we’ve ever wanted” Claire says giving her own belly a wistful look. 

“Well, I hope it works out for you. We should really go visit Ivan” Eli murmurs before calling to his kids. 

They return Blinky and Aaarrrgghh in tow. 

“Dad look what I found! Blinky brought it for me” Benji says, holding up a horseshoe. “He said they call them gaggletacks. I wanna touch Strickler with it!” 

Eli’s eyes widening and he has to bite through his cheek so he doesn’t make a big fuss. Eyes burning as he struggles not to cry like a little baby. 

_ HE CALLED US DAD! HE CALLED US DAD! WE WIN!  _

Beauty excited enough for them both. Not that Eli wasn't dying on the inside due to pure happiness. 

Jim and Claire also staring in shock. 

“Well it won’t work on Strickler anymore but it’s a good idea. Hey, remember when you threw one at Steve during rehearsal in Sophomore year.” Claire points out. 

Jim hiding his face as his cheeks flush a deeper blue. 

“Did not.” He mutters under his breath. 

“He had a concussion for a week. It was funny though” Eli points out before his grabbing Cooper off of Aaarrrgghh. Claire doing her scrunched nose laugh. 

Jim leading them down to Ivan’s cell. Benji’s eyes widening in awe when Jim’s armour appears. 

“That is so freaking cool!” Benji says. 

“Yeah, you think so?” Jim says happy to show off. 

Eli ushering his kid's closer the further they go down. Jim carrying the bag he had brought so he could hold the Twin’s hands. Benji holding Cooper's other hand. 

“Ok now you have to be very nice to Mr Ivan ok and if he gets cranky you have to let me handle it” Eli explains before they get in hearing range. 

“Yes, Daddy. We’ll be good” Cooper signs one-handed. His other still clinging to Benji’s. 

“What are you doing here Eli?” He hears Ivan murmur. 

“I wanted to introduce you to some people” Eli explains as Jim opens the cell. 

Eli being clung to by three children as he enters the cell. Jim handing him the bag before sliding the door shut. 

“Oh, you brought me a snack how sweet. Which of you will I eat first?” Ivan sneers at his children. Benji pushing Cooper behind him. 

EJ has the total opposite effect. He's reaching into the bag and grabbing Floppsy. 

Completely unphased by Ivan’s looks as he walks up to him. Even Ivan seems taken aback. Shocked that this little kid had no fear of him. 

“Hi, Mr Ivan. My Daddy talks about you all the time. He said you were sad so I brought you my second favourite stuffed rabbit. Her name is Floppsy and she loves hugs” 

He watches Ivan gulp for a second before his kneeling down. Eli noticing the ultrasound photo tacked above his bed. Eli already having printed photos of Baby Ash. 

“Um hello. You must be EJ” Ivan says. Staring EJ over. 

“Yep and this is Floppsy and that’s Cooper and that’s my new big brother Benji. His super cool. He lets me listen to his music!” EJ explains. 

“That is very cool. Hello Floppsy. It’s nice to meet you” And Eli’s entire heart just absolutely melts into a puddle as Ivan shakes the stuffed rabbit's paw. His clawed hand is so massive that he has to just use his fingers to do so. 

EJ beaming and Cooper slowly sides out from behind Benji before sliding closer towards Ivan. 

“And your the one who doesn’t talk. I’ve heard your very protective and strong though and that your Daddy loves you very much” Ivan rumbles. 

Cooper smiling and Ivan completely freezes when his being hugged. 

“What ...Why?” 

“My kids are huggers you’ll get used to it. I wanted them to meet you. So they could understand how much pain you can cause someone if you turn them in a moment of anger” Eli explains. 

“Well, it’s not all bad...all the time. What did you bring me today?” Ivan asks, nose twitching. 

“A few things,” Eli says and as much as he trusts Ivan. He doesn’t take his eyes off him as he sets the bag on the table and starts emptying it. 

Ivan perking up when he sees the Oreos. 

“Oh thank god. I’ve missed these so much” He says grabbing the pack, glee in his eyes. 

Eli laughing a little. 

Ivan sitting down and shoving a few in his face. 

“So good” He mumbles, mouth full. 

Nothing like the refined young man Eli had once known. 

Ivan stops before looking at the kids.

“Can they have one?” He asks. 

Eli nods and Ivan holds out the packet. His kids each taking one. 

“Thank you,” Benji says. 

“You’re welcome, kid. How’s living with dufus over here? Let me guess unbearable?” Ivan jokes. 

Almost a completely open and kind person with kids around. It was an odd but nice change. A welcoming one. Eli sliding the envelope of photos under Ivan’s pillow as he tidies up a little bit. 

“It’s nice. I go to school now and Steve just brought me a guitar. I’m going to learn all of my favourite songs on it” Benji says, opening up slowly. 

“He didn’t go to school?” Ivan says horrified. 

“Nope but he's settled in well and Douxie the music teacher at school said he’d happily help Benji learn. Give him something to focus on” Eli explains. 

Eli lets the kids talk to Ivan for an hour or so. Always keeping an eye on them but he doesn’t limit their questions and Ivan tries his best to answer in a kid-friendly way. 

“Why did Daddy bite you?” Cooper asks. Benji translating for him. 

“Well, I um. I believed in the wrong person at the time and didn’t realise what I was really doing until your Dad gave me the chance to see just what I was doing wrong with my life. I had been told one thing my entire life that it took being bitten to realise that it was wrong” Ivan explains slowly with a small sad smile. 

“It’s why I’m trying to find Mr Ivan a cure. So he can go back to living his life again” Eli murmurs, running his hands through EJ’s hair. 

“Oh. That makes sense. Well, I hope we find it for you” Benji says as Eli gets the kids ready to leave. 

“I hope so too kid. When you learn some of those songs you should get your Dad to bring you so you can play them for me” Ivan says. 

Benji nodding enthusiastically. Making sure to grab his horseshoe before EJ is running up and hugging Ivan. Ivan hugging him back tightly. 

“See you Rabbit. Thank you for visiting me. I promise to take care of Floppsy ok” Ivan whispers. EJ nodding. 

“You better or I’ll use rule three on you” He threatens. Eli laughing a little. 

Eli doing his normal watching Ivan through the bars of his cell window for a second. Watching as he sets Floppsy on his bedside table, Arranging her in the right way. 

Jim leading them back up to New Trollmarket, Benji asking him what it’s like to be the Trollhunter. Claire waiting with her staff out. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh squishing them in a hug. 

Eli getting home to Steve already starting dinner. Pressing a kiss to Eli’s forehead as the kids all scatter to do their own things. 

“How’d it go?” Steve asks softly. 

“Honestly great. Ivan actually smiled and relaxed. It was really nice to see and the pups were perfectly behaved and Benji called me Dad” Eli says before stealing a chunk of steak out of the pan. 

"No fair!" Steve whines. 

April asking him how Ivan was as he sits down and steals a sip from her drink. Only to gag when he realises it’s her multi-vitamin nutrient water. So gross. 

Eli sticking out his tongue as his mother just laughs at his distress. 

The kids exhausted from running around Trollmarket that by the time dinner is done. Steve is putting them to bed. 

Eli watching from the doorway as Steve tucks the twins in. Cooper out before his head can even hit the pillow. Steve running his fingers through his hair and fixing it before moving over to tuck in EJ. Making sure Ferni is tucked in beside him. Pressing a kiss to his sons head and then one to Ferni’s. 

“Daddy I really like Mr Ivan. He's really nice and fluffy. Can we visit him again tomorrow?” 

Eli is unable not to smile as his son is asleep by the time he finishes the sentence. 

Both of them relaxing on the couch and just breathing in the day. No words needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benji called Eli Dad. Benji called ELI DAD. I REPEAT. OH MY GOD IT FINALLY HAPPENED and Ivan's such a softie when it comes to kids.


	13. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Eli just get a peaceful sleep once? ONCE!

Eli is bolting awake to one of his pups screaming blue murder. Steve is already out of bed and he sees his mother rushing past the door as well. Eli seconds behind them. His other pups poking their heads out of their bedroom doors. 

“There was a dark scary man!” EJ sobs as Steve wraps him up in a hug. Soothing him. 

Eli’s nose twitching and he knows it’s not a walking nightmare when he smells unfamiliar cologne in his damn house. Steve turning to look at him. 

“Protect the kids” Eli orders before his taking off out the open back door. Howling out a warning to his pack. Though they had all been vigilante after the last time. Michael now spent his weekend teaching the others how to shoot. 

Aja was the best shot out of them all. She was scarily accurate. 

Eli is following the smell. The cologne was potent. Almost sickening. Grass wet on his feet as he runs. 

That’s when he sees the shadow in the tree line and his snarls. His first thought is that it is one of the Huntsman but when he tackles the man and sends them rolling out to a clear patch of moonlight his taken aback. 

For a second he thinks he is staring at Steve. But an older grizzly Steve with a bushy, haphazard moustache and sky blue eyes. 

“Who are you and why are you on my land!” Eli snarls pinning him down. The man seemed surprised that Eli could do such a thing. 

“I’m Henry Palchuk.” 

“Bullshit” Eli snarls. 

_Let’s kill him_. Beauty says. Glee in his voice. 

The last time Steve had seen his dad was when the fucker left him at the age of thirteen. Which had been better for everybody in Eli’s opinion. 

“You are...with my son correct?” The man says looking away from him. 

“We’re married yes what do you want. Because Steve has nothing to say to you?” Eli sneers. 

“I need help.”

“Right money. Of course. You heard we were comfortable. Very well come on” Eli says grabbing him by the coat and dragging him back towards the house. 

Livid to ever have to see the man’s face. 

“I’m sorry for scaring your son. I didn’t mean to” Henry says, like that makes everything better. 

“Well, that’s what happened when you break and enter. You tend to scare people” Eli snaps.

“Eli’s wh...Henry” Steve says eyes narrowing when Eli pulls the asshole into his back yard. 

“Hello Steve,” Henry says sheepishly. 

“What the hell are you doing breaking into my home? Scaring my children” Steve snarls. Immediately on the defence. 

_Should we let him in the house? What if he wants to hurt the pups? Wants to hurt Steve? We can’t let him._

We won’t B you know that Henry wouldn’t even get to raise a hand before we’re on him in a second. Eli reassures his wolf. It does little to actually calm Beauty down though. 

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t even know you had kids” Henry mumbles and as much as Eli wants to deny it. It’s definitely Steve’s father. They look too much alike to for that to be just a coincidence. 

“You haven’t been in my life since I was thirteen. You don’t know jack shit about me!” Steve says. EJ hiding behind his leg. The other two boys hiding behind April a little bit. 

“Language Daddy” EJ chides him. 

“Sorry sweetheart. Why don’t you and your brothers go back to bed ok? Me and Daddy need to have an adult talk with Henry here” Steve says kneeling down a little so they’re on the same level. 

EJ hesitates for a second before nodding. Both him and Cooper taking off but Benji holds firm. Crossing his arms, a sneer set on his face. 

“Benji you to,” April says softly. 

“No. He hurt my Dad. I won’t let him do it again” Benji says. 

Eli watching as Steve’s eyes melt for only a single second before they’re turning rock hard again as he turns back to look at his father. 

Eli just keeping his face muted as possible. As much as he adored Steve. Steve could fight his own battles. He’d probably get upset at Eli for over-stepping. 

“What do you want Henry?” Steve asks nothing but tired as Eli puts the kettle on and Benji puts himself between Eli and Henry. 

“Benji it’s fine buddy. Henry won’t hurt me” Eli promises, running his fingers through his pups hair. 

“I don’t trust him,” Benji replies. 

“I don’t either but it’s your...Steve’s fight ok” Eli whispers before April brings over the coffee to the quiet staring contest that was at Eli’s kitchen table. 

“So you have kids...his what? Fourteen. You’d....” 

“His adopted Dad and his name is Benji. We took him in when we found out his Dad was abusing him. You know like you used to do to me” Steve says staring down the man. 

No longer the scared, angry thirteen-year-old that was plagued with a living nightmare. Now Steve was calmer then Eli most days. He didn’t let his anger take him anymore. 

“I, I’m sorry about what I did to you. I wasn’t in a good place. I’m still not really but I regret what I did to you and your mother. Especially to you but you’ve grown into a great man by the looks of things.” Henry says looking around almost sheepishly. His heartbeat was steady but that didn’t mean anything. Eli could lie with a steady heartbeat. It just took some training. 

“Yes with my step-father's help and with my husband's patience” 

“H-Husband. I um, I’m glad you found someone to love Steven though I must say I didn’t think you were a queer” Henry says in the way that he's trying not to be homophobic but it comes off like that anyway. 

“Bisexual Henry but I know you not just here to ask about my life and my family. What are you want?” Steve asks, already looking fed up and hating that he has to sit across from his own father at the age of 27. 

“Come on Benji. Let's get you to bed” April says softly trying to usher her grandson towards the hallway. Eli watching the silent stand-off between Steve and Henry. 

Both him and Beauty ready to make a move just in case. Not that Steve couldn't handle himself but didn't stop Eli from worrying. 

“No, I want to stay” Benji whines. 

“He's fine Mum. I’ll keep an eye on him. I promise” Eli says. 

“OK, Dear. Goodnight” April says pressing a kiss to both their foreheads. Eli and Benji moving over to the table and sitting down. Eli putting Benji between him and Steve. Steve flashing him a smile. 

“Well, Henry what is it? Money? A place to stay? A spine?” Steve says condescendingly. 

“I got in some debt with some loan sharks. I need money to pay them back. They threatened to take me for everything” 

“And why should I help you out? Maybe I should let them?” Steve says. His voice was completely calm but his eyes were betraying the storm of emotions underneath. 

Gold begging to push through. Eli hearing as Steve scratches up the underside of his table. Eli reaching out and grabbing his hand. Steve hiding his claws in Eli’s hand. Eli just wanted to rescue his precious table from the wrath of Steve. 

“Please I only need three hundred grand” 

“THREE HUNDRED GRAND! Three hundred thousand dollars? You have to be fucking with me. Who needs that much money ever! Did you buy a house?” Steve rages. 

Eli and Benji both shocked at the number. Eli also slightly taken aback by the anger pouring off Steve. He hadn't seen him this angry in a while. 

“I’ll pay you back. I promise. I have a sure thing coming up and I’ll get you the money in three months. Six tops!” Henry insists. Like it’s not that big of a deal. 

It had taken Eli and Steve years of saving up and a little luck to actually get enough to build their house and the others that followed until Steve had hit the Pros and Eli had managed to score a decent job at NASA. 

“I wouldn’t lend my sons godfather three hundred grand let alone you!” Steve says. 

“I’ll do my best to pay you back. Please I really did the money.” Henry begs. 

“No. I want you to leave my house now. You’re not welcome here. You never will be” Steve says standing. 

“I just need a little money. A grand even. Something small just to pass them over until I can get the rest of the money” Henry says. A small whine in his voice. 

“I said get out! Now! Before I shoot you for trespassing” Steve orders, moving around the table and grabbing his father by the jacket. 

Eli and Benji watching as Steve unceremoniously throws his father out on his ass. 

Steve returning, a sour look on his face. Eli ushering Benji to bed. 

“You think he's gone for good?” Eli asks as he sits on Steve’s stomach and rubs his hands over his husband's chest. Massaging the muscles beneath gently and admiring the handsome view before him. 

“Well, considering I threatened to rip his head off. I hope so” Steve mumbles, eyes half-closed. Hands resting on Eli’s hips. Just holding him close. 

Eli was lost in the monotonous quite feeling of rubbing his hands over Steve’s skin that he almost doesn’t here as Steve speaks. 

“Hmm?” He mumbles. 

“I asked if I did the right thing by kicking him out or should I have listened to him?” Steve says. 

“I don’t know baby. Honestly. It’s a hard decision but I can tell if I was in your position and it was my dad who was asking for money. I would have said no too” Eli whispers before his curling up in the crook of Steve’s neck. 

“Also Benji called me Dad,” Steve says, Eli unable not to imagine the giant smile that was probably on his husbands face. 

He's woken in the morning by insistent knocking. Part of him snarling as he waits to see Henry’s stupid face. He rips open the door only to pause when he sees a frantic Krel. 

“You need to come...over. Wolf. Bathroom. Wolf in the bathroom!” Krel stammers, nearly out of breath. How fast had he run? 

“Is this a joke? Is Aja trapped in the bathroom again?” Eli mutters, rubbing his eyes. Still tired. 

“No. Actual wolf in the bathroom. Nearly took Aja’s hand off. Please, Eli!” Krel says. 

Eli sighing and calling out to the Steve. Leaving a note for April and the kids. Steve appearing pulling on jeans as he goes. Eli not bothering to get changed. Instead, happy to wear his trackies over. 

Krel and Aja had picked to build their little abode the furthest away. Mother enjoying the tranquillity so in ten minutes of rather rushed walking they’re reaching the front door. 

“Oh thank god you are here. The wolf has tried to eat me three times. Maybe being Alpha you can do something about it. I do not even know how it got in” Aja says scared. 

Eli couldn’t remember the last time he had ever seen Aja scared. If any. He didn’t even think Aja knew what fear felt like. 

He and Steve pushing past her and Eli hears the growling and snarling from the bathroom. A crash as shampoo bottles and whatever else hit the floor before there is a yelp. 

Steve braces himself as Eli puts his hand on the doorknob. A little bit of worry shooting through his system. A howl rips through the house and Eli just takes a deep breath. 

He forces himself to open the door and the full-grown fluffy wolf stares at him in almost fear. 

It growls low and his eyes are flashing on their own. Only for this wolf to do the same and Eli knows in that second just who is standing in front of him. 

“Mother. What happened to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eli will never get to sleep straight through at this stage.


	14. The Last Moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has to say goodbye to an old friend.

He hated to do it but they for the meantime they had locked Mother in a cage. 

Just so they could figure out what to do with her. She was thankfully calm even though she growled at anybody who came near her. 

“Cooper, Jack leave her alone. You to Billy” Eli snaps when the kids won't stop trying to poke her. 

“Why is Mother in a cage?” Maria had cried when she had seen her. 

Clara having to explain to her softly what was going on. 

Eli and Steve currently pouring through book after book trying to figure it out. Eli had never heard of a werewolf ever turning full wolf before. This wasn’t twilight. 

Then again before him, he had never heard of an Alpha before either so really. 

“Krel is there anything you know about this?” Steve asks. Jim, Claire and Blinky had even stopped by to the help. Helping go through books. 

“Nothing like this. I’ve never seen this happen before” Krel says softly. 

“Let here alone you little brats!” Eli hears then and he turns to see a frazzled Aja yelling at the pups. 

The boys cowering back.

“I already told you that. Go sit on the couch. Now and do not move!” Eli orders, eyes narrowing when Billy tries to hide behind the counter. 

“You too!” He snaps. 

Billy whining before he follows the rest of the male pups to the couch. Maria whispering in her Dad’s ear and Michael nods. 

Eli’s heartbreaking for Aja as she moves to sit in front of the cage. 

“Please come back to us Mother. We need you” Aja whispers. Fingers curling in the bars. Mother doesn’t go her. Just whines and pushes further back to the end of the cage. 

Poor Aja and Krel. They had grown up with Mother but her and Vex while he had been around having been the ones to take care of the Orphan Wolves. 

“I think I have found something,” Blinky says only for his face to fall. 

“Let me guess we have to face Gatto again?” Jim teases, trying to lighten the mood. 

“No. It is something called The Last Moon. When a Varulv reaches the end of their human life cycle. their wolf will take over and they will permanently shift. One final time. There is no cure. They will live out there the rest of their days, like their ancestors. Like that of the wolf” Blinky says. Voice solemn. 

“No that is not fair! The book is lying. Why hasn’t it happened to others before?” Aja says, voice reaching a near yell as she rips the book out of Blinky’s hands. Staring down at it before letting out a frustrated cry. The pack keeping quiet and letting her grieve in her own way. 

Steve gripping Eli’s hand tightly as April grabs his other hand. Tears in both their eyes. 

“Aja stop. We already knew she was old. This was expected. We just didn’t quite expect the permanent wolf part. We have been lucky to have her as a career. Do not ruin her final moments with your tantrum” Krel chides his sister, coming over to her and pulling her into a hug. 

Aja just hugs him back and cries. 

“It’s not fair” She repeats. 

“Nothing ever is my dear,” Blinky says, patting her gently on the shoulder. 

“Aja’s right though. This is the first time I’ve ever seen it happen” Sam says speaking up. She was the oldest if you didn’t count Michael...or Blinky. 

“Yeah well most of us don’t really get to live into our hundreds either though Sammy. Hunters normally get us first. I think it’s an honour that she got to The Last Moon. She deserves it after taking care of us all” Clara says softly. 

“The full moon is two days. I think we should wait till then to let her go” Eli says as he stares Mother down. He just had that sense that it was the right thing to. 

“And what until then?” Jim asks softly. 

“Until then she won’t be left alone. We’ll do it like we do in our religion” Eli says. 

“Who will be her shomrim?” His mother asks softly. Squeezing his hand. 

“I will. As her Alpha, it’s my duty to protect her till the end” Eli says. 

“But doesn’t that mean you can’t eat for like two days?” Benji asks. 

Steve, April and Eli all whipping their heads around. Even the others look surprised that he would know such a thing. 

“What? I’ve been learning about your religion. It’s cool and I kinda wanted to learn more about my family.” Benji says shrinking in a little. 

Eli beats his mother into hugging his son. Steve not far behind. Squeezing all three of them tightly. While Steve might not be Jewish, nor never will he ever convert. He loved Eli for it and had already promised to let the kids go in whatever way they wished when they grew. But he knew how much this meant to Eli and that was enough. 

While Eli might not practice anymore. The thought was entirely sweet and for his mother who still did. He could see from the way her face lit up that she was impressed with him. 

“Normally there are more than one Shomrim and Krel and Aja can’t do it. Because they are family. So instead we protect the body for them. Does that make sense?” April explains. 

Benji nodding. 

Steve and Michael carry her cage out to the forest line and Eli presses a kiss to his children’s heads. 

“We’ll visit tomorrow ok Mother” Aja whispers. Reaching through the bars and patting Mother’s head. 

Mother’s eyes flash gold for a second as she presses her head up against the pats before seeming to think better and backing away. 

Krel just resting his head on the cage for a minute. 

“Are you sure this is something you want to do alone?” Steve asks him. 

“Me and Mum are the only ones qualified and she’s to sick to do it. I’ll be fine ok.” Ok, that was a little bit of a lie but Eli felt like it was his duty alone to watch over his pack member until she joined the wolves of the wild. 

“Ok. I love you” Steve whispers before drawing me into a kiss. Eli letting Beauty come to the foreground. Body bending and twisting until his fully transformed. 

The others filtering off and Steve and his mother have to wrangle the twins inside. 

“But we want to stay with Daddy!” EJ had cried when Steve had picked him up. 

Eli just sits and focuses his attention on Mother. Even he was not ready to say goodbye but she was already gone and all that remained was her long-dormant wolf. One who did not know them. 

_Do you think she’ll be fine out there by herself?_ Beauty asks. A small whine in the back of his head. 

She will be more than fine. She is stronger than any of us. Eli whispers. 

_You pray right? Don’t you?_ Beauty says voice softening. 

Eli just nods. 

Beauty struggles to keep quiet that long but the fact that they try is enough and Eli does not take his eyes off Mother. The moon growing high in the sky as Beauty stretches their arms. It’s four in the morning when Eli hears rustling and he watches Steve come out of the darkness. 

“I know you said that I’m not the right person for the job but you need some sleep baby. Let me watch her for a few hours” Steve whispers. 

Eli shakes his head. 

“Baby. I’ve been watching you for the last ten minutes. You’ve started snoring twice. Just let me watch her for a while ok.” Steve says sitting beside him. Golden eyes pouring out of his head. 

Eli doesn’t want to but he finally nods and curls his upper body into his husband's lap. Steve scratching behind her ears. 

“I’m gonna miss you, Mother. I really am. You had the best parenting advice of anybody that I knew” Eli hears Steve say as his eyes shut. Chest rumbling with every word as Eli falls asleep. He sleeps for only a few hours. The sun rising and he tries to snuggle deeper into Steve’s chest. 

Until Beauty is whining. 

So he sits up and stretches. Yawning and sighs when he sees Mother sticking her nose out of the cage whining. 

“I’ll bring you both some food,” Steve says pressing a kiss to his head before walking off. 

Eli nods and goes with it. Giving his half to Mother when Steve gives him some steak. Mother scoffing it down. Tail wagging a little before she lays down again. 

Aja and Krel coming and visiting. Krel’s eyes are red and puffy. 

“How has she been?” He asks softly. 

“Good but she’s ready to go. There is only a tiny bit of her left” Steve explains for Eli. 

Slowly the next day ticks by and finally the full moon starts to rise. The pack gathering around. Aja letting the door open for Mother’s cage but all she does is step out and sit down. So they let her stay. 

Mother’s stuff being piled up and set ablaze. 

Everybody watching in silent tears. Eli holding his twins close, nuzzling up against their cheeks as Cooper grips tightly to his hand. 

“I love you so much Mother” Aja whispers, both her and Krel kneeling in front of Mother. She doesn’t approach them or even try to bite them. She just watches them. Golden eyes, bright just like the rest of the pack. 

As the last of her stuff crumbles to ash, Mother seems to realise it’s her time to go and she shakes her fur out before standing and raising her head into the sky. 

Howling out a mournful cry. Eli’s pack replying in kind. Understanding the goodbye loud and clear. Mother looking them over before her eyes fade from gold. Nothing but wolf left behind as she bolts off into the forest. 

No long Varulv or human but now just beast of the forest. 

_She was beautiful in any form she took._ Eli could only agree with Beauty. 

Krel just holding his sister as she cries. Krel’s tears dripping into her hair. 

The night is spent as wolves celebrating an important family member. They shift together and stay together. Even his mother sticks around. Staring in awe at all the Varulvs before her but she shows no fear instead pats whoever comes seeking them. 

A look of wonder on her face as the pups wrestle on the floor. Yelps and gruffed out laughter filling the air. 

Eli just filled with a sense of peace. Knowing as far as Mother runs. She will always be held close. Beast moving over to nuzzle up against him, pulling him close. Chuffing softly. 

Beauty and Eli both melting into the touch as Steve holds them. Fiddling with Eli’s wedding ring. 

Maybe one day they would have the chance to make it to their Last Moon. Eli just hoped he got to do it with Steve. After years and years of love and grandkids and adventures filled with a lifetime of excitement. 

_Haven’t we already have enough excitement?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Moon was a chapter I have been wanting to write for a while. I'm actually really proud with how it turned out even if there is some things to fix here and there at a later date.


	15. Sleepovers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji has some friends over.

After Mother Eli’s life kinda returns to normal at least in the coming week. 

Work, look after the kids, take his mother to Chemo. Etc so on. 

But even Steve had taken a few days off to mourn their collective “Grandmother” of the pack. 

Mother was definitely going to be sorely missed. She already was but it had hit nobody harder then it had the Tarron’s. Krel and Aja going completely quiet over those few days. All of them taking turns to drop food over to their house so they would eat.

Finding the empty trays outside a few days later. A thank you note attached to each one. 

It would just take them a while to grieve and then when they had, Eli and the pack would be there to greet them. 

“Uh, Dad?” Benji asks as Eli does some work. It was already the weekend again but that was the problem when you worked from home. Didn’t always quite get the weekend off. 

Not that Eli minded. 

“Sup Kiddo?” Eli asks looking up from his work. 

“I kinda have a question...A girl question is that ok?” Benji says, cheeks already tinged pink. 

“Of course it’s ok. Now while I don’t think I can quite tell how a feminine product works...” 

“Not that!” Benji squeaks as Eli laughs. 

Benji sitting in the chair across from Eli. 

“How do you talk to them without embarrassing yourself and saying something stupid?” 

Ahhh there it was. 

_I can see why he didn’t go to Steve._ Beauty chuckles. 

“How about first you tell me her name?” Eli says. 

“Kyra. She’s in my science class. She’s really pretty. Her eyes are blue and her hair is so soft and just...yeah” Benji says cutting himself off and whimpering out a squeak. His cheeks going even redder. 

“Oh right. I’ve heard you talk about her a few times. Well, honestly what you want to Benji. Honestly truly. Just be yourself. If she’s already your friend then I’m sure she already likes you. I was Steve’s friend for nearly two years before he made a move. How about to start with you invite her over here for a movie night” 

“A movie night?” Benji says. Almost apprehensively.

“Yeah invite her over and a few of your other friends if you want. Have a movie night and the twins can watch movies in our room so they don’t disturb you. Can’t say Steve won’t embarrass you though” Eli explains. 

“Just keep him distracted and I should be safe...maybe,” Benji says before laughing a little bit. 

So the next time Benji asks around and sure enough. Eli has four little teenagers invading his house the next weekend. In exactly an hour and Eli and Steve had already set up the twins in the bedroom. April had decided to stay at one of her friends for the night. Eli asking her four hundred times if she would be alright before she told him to shut up. 

Benji was cleaning up his room and Eli was making snacks. 

“Baby I think you’re overdoing it,” Steve whispers as he steals one Eli’s puffy dogs. Even beauty disgusted that he would eat raw dough. 

“Maybe but this is the first time one of our kids has really has friends over. You know. The Twins have had birthdays sure but that had been inviting the entire kindy class or year one class. Not personal friends. Oh my god, Steve. What if the Twins don't have friends!" Eli says. Voice cracking. 

"They have friends sweetheart. I promise" 

Wait when is Benji’s birthday? We don’t know our own pups birthday! Beauty panics. 

“Steve we don’t know Benji’s Birthday” Eli whispers in a panic. 

“It’s the fourth of April sweetheart. Months away we’re good” Steve reassures him. 

Eli taking a breath of relief as he finishes wrapping the last sausage before putting them in the oven. 

“And I know I’m overdoing it. But I never thought I would actually get the chance to be here you know. Having my pups friends coming over. Having you by my side. I don’t know. Just seems like a fever dream sometimes.” 

Soon enough their doorbell is ringing and Eli is greeting four Purambuncous children into his home. 

“Boyd has allergies. No nuts. No peanut butter and absolutely no fat or sugar. Or...” 

“Mum enough. I’m just allergic to peanuts. She’s being overprotective” Boyd explains, pushing his glasses further up his nose. 

“Well, we’ll try our best to stick to your rules Ma’am it's lovely to meet you though. I promise your son will be safe with us.” 

“Good. Thank you for taking him for the day. I have a few appointments to get to. Be good ok” Boyd’s mum says pressing a kiss to his forehead. Boyd rolling his eyes even as he smiles. 

When Kyra shows up though. Eli can’t help but give a quiet laugh at the way that Benji completely swoons and turns into a stammering mess. 

Turns out she didn’t just have little kids but Amelia had a teenager too. They had gotten pretty close through the PTA meetings Eli had been going to. 

Steve found her mother very lovely if the minor drooling gave way. Eli might just have to kick Steve in the leg a little. 

“What? I Wasn’t...Oh, look the foods starting to burn” Steve says before scampering away from Beauty’s wrath. 

Eli rolling his eyes. 

“Have a good day Kyra. Be good for Eli” Amelia says. 

“Yeah yeah, mum. Love you” Kyra says softly before Amelia skips off back to her car. 

Eli welcomes Kyra into the house. 

Benji stammering out a hi as they all settle down in the lounge room. 

Steve and Eli grabbing the twins so they can all at least meet. 

Kyra and Stephanie cooing over them but never the less they find EJ and Cooper adorable. 

Benji burning a little when he gets hug tackled by the pups before they take off back to the room. 

“You don’t have to hide them, Sir.” 

“Oh no, their watching Ben 10. So we have uh all of the movies as you can see. Take your pick. Nothing to horror-ish ok. We’ll try to stay out of your hair and the food should be ready soon” Eli says before pulling Steve away. 

Both of them watching from the kitchen as the kid's debate on what movie to watch. Steve feeding Eli nachos. 

_She is very cute. I can see what Benji likes her. She smells good._ Beauty says. 

Uhhh maybe hold back on the creep factor there B. Eli points out. 

Beauty just shrugs and retreats. 

“To be that young again. Remember when we’d have movie nights” Steve whispers. 

“And you’d scream like a little girl.” Eli reminds him. 

“Only to make you feel better” Steve huffs. 

“Yes, I’m sure that was it handsome” Eli snickers, grabbing his husbands hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

“God could you two be any grosser! Are you trying to humiliate me?” Benji mutters as he pilfers drinks from the fridge. 

“Yes we are is it working?” Steve says, leaning on the counter to look at him properly. A giant smirk on his face. 

“Well, I think it’s cute. I can only wish that I end up marrying someone who could make me so happy all the time. Like there’s this guy in our gym class who has this blond hair and those blue eyes you know...” Kyra says, voice dreamy. 

Coke goes everywhere. Spraying over Benji and Kyra. Benji's claws puncturing the can. 

Kyra screaming as Benji mutters apology after apology. The other teens staring over the back of the couch. Boyd laughing a little bit as Stephanie tries her best to hide it. 

Benji burning red. Eli hearing the quiet whine as he drops the can and shakes his hand. Claws retreating. 

“It’s ok Benny. Stop. You’re doing that thing again. Like someone is gonna hurt you” Kyra says reaching out, grabbing his hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Benji says before taking a deep breath. Whine cutting out. 

“It’s ok. Here. I’ll clean this up. Benji go and get changed and Peps will help you find some clothes ok Kyra” Steve says grabbing a wet cloth to start cleaning the kitchen. 

Benji walks off and Eli leads Kyra down to his and Steve’s room. The twins barely even looking up before they turn back to the TV. Coming 

Eli rifling through his clothes. He and Kyra were pretty close to the same size. He was just taller. 

“Thanks, Sir. I appreciate it.” Kyra says when he finds her some clothes. Handing them over. 

“Of course. It’s no big. Thanks for being Benji’s friend. He hasn’t had an easy life but he actually comes home from school happy so. Thank you” Eli says. 

“He's cool. Really and funny and sweet. His special. You know he knows how to play the guitar. Douxie our Music Teacher has been trying to get him to sign up for band” Kyra explains. 

“Well, I sorta assumed considering he had one but if you want I can talk to him about signing up. Pull the dad card if I have to. I should leave you to get dressed.” Eli says before heading back to the kitchen. 

“Find her some stuff?” Steve asks. The floor had finished being moped up. Stephanie and Boyd were washing their hands in the sink. 

“Yeah, I did,” Eli says nodding to the teens. 

“Oh, they helped. Turns out teens these days are actually helpful. What were we?” Steve says. 

“Well, I was helpful. You not so much” Eli teases. 

“How long have you been together sir...s?” Boyd asks. 

“Oh uh since we were seventeen. So that would make it ten years this year but we got married at twenty. Adopted the twins at...what was it? Twenty-four Pepperbuddy?” Steve asks. 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

Kyra and Benji make a reappearance and everything resumes as normal. 

“No bursting this one,” Eli says handing Benji a soda. 

Benji just sticks out his tongue and they spend the rest of the day making sure the kids enjoy themselves. Boyd and Benji trying to convince Eli and Steve to let them have a sleepover. 

“Pretty please Dad! We’ll be good. We’ll go to bed at a reasonable time and everything” 

“That’s bullshigar and you know it.” Eli points out. 

Boyd repeating it. 

“It’s a Norwegian and do not repeat it around your mother!” Eli chides. 

“Please call her! Pretty please I’ve never been to a sleepover before and she likes you guys. She might actually let me stay” Boyd begs. Hands clasped together. 

“I will call her but I can’t make any promises ok,” Eli says. 

Even he is surprised when she says yes. 

“Really awesome. Well, we’ve got Pajamas for him here and don’t worry I’ll make sure we don’t give him something he’ll be allergic to.” Eli says. 

Stephanie and Kyra eventually have to go home and Eli hides his smile as he watching Benji just completely relax in Kyra’s hug. 

“She’s really good for him,” Boyd says standing beside them. 

“She seems to be but so are you. He needed friends” Steve says. 

Boyd smiling a little. 

The twins finally appear from their room. Bored out of their minds and they all sit down and just watch TV for a while. Eli checking in with Aja and Krel but he just gets an OK back. 

Cooper asleep on his lap only a few moments after they sit down while Benji. EJ and Boyd playing Monopoly. 

Eli feeling like this was always where he was meant to end up. Watching Benji and EJ bicker over whether taxes go in the middle or not. 

“DAD!” They both yell at the same time. 

Steve shushing them and agreeing with EJ. Taxes go in the middle. 

Benji grumbling and Boyd just tells him to roll the dice. Laughing under his breathe. Benji smiles a few seconds later though. Eli is just happy to see his kids happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli is so excited that Benji has friends. He loves his Pups so much.


	16. Attack at the hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's have a very bad, not so good, terrible day.

Today was another one of those days where Eli wanted to murder his pups. The day wasn’t going right what so ever. Eli was exhausted already and Beauty wouldn’t stop bitching. 

To makes things worse. His god damn computer ate his damn spreadsheets so he had to start all over again and was getting ripped apart by his boss for “Losing them”. 

He just wanted to curl into a ball and cry for a while. 

Even his mother was staying clear of him and Steve had kinda just disappeared out of the house extra early this morning to evade Eli’s wrath. Thankfully taking the terrors they called Pups. 

The pack had sent him very few scant messages before they all decided it was best to just leave their alpha alone. 

Thankfully Eli had a few hours of peace from the kids and eventually, he realises it’s time to take his mother to Chemo and then pick the kids up. Still filling in those damn spreadsheets. 

“Sweetheart I can take myself,” His mother says. 

She was getting weaker and Eli couldn’t tell if it was from the chemo or the cancer and it was scaring Eli half to death but he couldn’t exactly bring it up with her. She thought she was getting better. 

She couldn’t smell the bitterness on her skin. See the pallor of her skin shift on the daily. Paler and paler until she almost looked like a ghost. Until her skin was almost translucent and Eli could see the veins beneath it like a road map. 

It’s just the chemo and when the cancer is gone. She can stop it and then we can get mum back. Beauty whispers in the back of his head. 

Eli tries his best to follow the logic but it’s hard. Instead, he just grabs his stuff and ushers his mother to the car. Telling his boss he’ll be gone for two hours. 

Thankfully he doesn’t get a scathing reply back. Maybe he had a heart after all. 

“You’re treating me like porcelain I’m not that fragile” His mother chides. 

“Sorry, Mum. I just would hate to break something on you by accident cause of the mood I’m in” Eli says, meaning it. Taking a deep breath before he starts the car. 

“I always forget that your so much stronger then you look.” 

“Yeah, I’ve ripped off the cupboard door a few times. Steve has better control than me” Eli explains, A small smile finally gracing his face. The first of the day. 

“That’s not something I ever thought would happen. Steve was never really one for control back in the day” April says. 

“I think Beast really helped him in that front. To think we were ever terrified about him shifting. At the time it was like the biggest problem in the world and now we worry about bills and what the pups are gonna turn out like. Steve shifting every month is the least of our problems” Eli rambles as they drive into the city.

“That’s the thing with growing up Love. All those major problems you had when you were a kid. Just...don’t seem so big anymore. I’m not causing to much strain by being in the house am I?” April asks reaching out and squeezing his free hand. 

“Of course not Mum. You’re a welcome occupant. We make enough to take care of four of you. I just wish that I could help you feel better. That I could take away your pain” Eli murmurs. 

“I know it must be so frustrating. Having a cure for me and not being able to use it. I’m sorry but it’s not something I think I’d ever be ready for” April says. 

“It’s ok. It’s a big change. It’s not something you take lightly. Your entire life changes but I can tell you that it’s not lonely and I don’t mean for the pack” Eli says helping her out of the car and grabbing her bag. 

“Right your wolf. Beauty right? You don’t talk about him much” She says as Eli signs her in for her chemo. Voice quieting when the nurse looks at her. 

“Them actually. They don’t like genders but they’re always there. A comfort. It’s like always being wrapped in a warm hug you know. Even when you feel truly alone you know you aren’t” 

That’s right. I’m the best. Beauty says and Eli can hear them grinning. 

“So how does it work? Do Cooper and EJ have one?” She asks sinking into the chair and the nurse hooks her up. Eli already dealing the cards out between them. 

“No, they just are. Blood Wolves are different.” Eli almost struggling to explain it when he almost didn’t quite get it himself. 

“Does Benji have a wolf since he was turned?” 

“I think he was turned so young that they almost blended into one until they were the same person but because me and Steve were already grown and had our own distinct personalities. Beast and Beauty got to form.” Eli finally comes up with. 

At least he had never heard Benji talk to or about his wolf. He’d have to ask him. 

“Why so curious?” Eli asks. 

“Because I realised as much as I love you. I have kept myself away from the wolf side of you and that is wrong of me. This doesn’t mean I’ve changed my mind of being turned or anything. I just want to learn more about you” April says. 

Eli nods and smiles softly. 

“Well thank you for trying,” Eli says a few seconds later. 

They talk about everything and anything to do with wolves. Beauty loving to talk about it. 

“So if Beauty and Beast are almost like two separate people. Do they like each other?” April finally asks. Confusion pinching her eyebrows together. 

“Of course they do. I suppose if Beauty and Beast were to separate from us become their own humans. We could be considered polyamory. We all just are. Does that make any sense?” Eli asks. 

“Sort of I suppose. Do you ever regret it? Letting that boy bite you?” 

“Never. I have never regretted it. It gave me a best friend and family and kids that I adore more than anything in this entire world. I thank Flinn for the bite every single day” 

Before his mother can answer. A dart is hitting her in the neck and Eli is panicking as she slumps. Cards falling to the floor. Eli pulling it out and his nose crinkles. 

Just a normal tranquiliser. Beauty reassures him. 

Eli whirling around only to see four men standing there with tranq guns. The nurse on the floor unconscious. 

“Come with us and we won’t kill you mother,” The first man says. Voice rough and butch. 

“You could have killed her with that alone! She’s weak enough and she's human. How terrified of me do you have to be to tranquillize sick people!” 

“A human who fraternizes with Mutts like you. You kill us. You’ll just be proving our point that your a monster like you did by killing our last team that went to retrieve you” One of the other men squeaks. 

“You broke into my damn house and threatened to kill my children. I’d say what I did was a fair response to that” Eli snarls. Claws making an appearance. 

“Just come with us. We won’t cause your family any harm. They’ll be free to live peaceful lives” The first guy says. Lowing his gun only a little. 

“The last time someone said that to me I ate him. I won’t be going anywhere with you and if you’re dumb enough to think I am. Then that’s on you” 

“Then we’ll just have to bring you in the hard way” First guy sneers. Eli is on him before he can so much as fire a bullet. Slamming his gun up against his nose and kicking out the second guys' legs. 

Both of them groaning in pain. 

“Why don’t you shift and show your real skin?” The third guy says, trying to slash at Eli with a dripping dagger. Wolfsbane. The sharpness of the smell almost nauseating. 

Eli ducking under the blade as it swings for him. 

“And give you that satisfaction. No thanks.” Eli says before his spinning and kicking the guy through the door. Both him and the door hitting the other side of the hallway. He slumps to the floor. 

The fourth guy is the biggest out of the lot but that just means it's so much easier than the others to knock over. Using his own weight against him to put him on the floor. 

Thankfully by that time. The security guards have actually shown up only to come to a halt when they see Eli standing over the four guys. 

“I’m a black belt” Is all Eli says as the guards start pulling the men to their feet. 

You seriously told them you ate Bauer. That’s just gonna make them more cranky. Beauty grumbles. Eli just ignores him. 

“Well get you for this” The first guy snarls rubbing over his nose. 

“What and my little dog too.” Beauty says speaking through him before Eli can stop them. 

“They tried to rob us all. I was lucky enough to notice before they could tranquilise me as well” Eli explains regaining composure, holding up the tranq dart he pulled out of his mother's neck. 

“We'll look into it. Thank you for protecting these people” The guard says. 

Eli just moves over to his mother. Grabbing her hand. 

“She’ll be fine. She should wake up soon ok” Dr Lake says entering the room. A few nurses entering behind her moving over to the patients and the nurse on the floor. 

Eli feeling a little bad for leaving her there. 

Eli nodding and taking a deep breath. Sitting in the chair opposite. 

“What happened?” Dr Lake asks.

Eli explaining it to her. 

“Wow, that sounds crazy. Hank make sure you check them into the psych ward. If they’re running around thinking werewolf are real they might need to talk to Dr Hibel.” Dr Lake says, squeezing Eli’s hand. 

“Yes, Dr Lake,” The guard says before all four of them are being dragged off. The first guy not helping his case by yelling at Eli about how he’ll skin him alive. 

Eli calls Steve while he's waiting. 

“Hello, Eli. What’s wrong? Higgins do you want to be benched again!” Steve’s Coach says down the line. 

“I need to talk to Steve, please. It’s not an emergency emergency but it’s important” 

“You’re not pregnant are ya?” The coach teases before his calling out to Steve. 

“Hey love what’s wrong?” Steve asks a few seconds later. 

“We got attacked at the hospital. Mum’s fine but they threatened to kill her Steve. She’s human and if their threatening stuff like that. They're the real monsters” 

“Do you want me to come pick you both up? You ok?” Steve asks. Eli hearing the panic in his voice. 

“I just told the guard they were robbers and they’re taking them up to the psych ward. I think we’ll be fine” Eli explains as best as he can. 

“Well, I’m coming to grab you both anyway ok. I love you” Steve says before his hanging up. 

April wakes up fifteen minutes later and she’s gagging the minute she does so. Eli reacting quicker then Dr Lake and handing her a vomit bag. Eli having called both schools to check on the kids and the pack but they hadn’t heard or smelt anything wrong. 

“W-What happened?” She asks softly looking around. 

“The Huntsmen attacked but we’re all safe ok,” Eli reassures her.

April just nods and by the time her chemo is finished. Steve is waiting out the front for them. Hugging Eli tightly when he sees him. 

“You really ok?” He asks softly. 

Eli just nodding and Steve lets him go only to help April into the front seat. 

“Where’s your car?” She asks confused. 

“Oh I ran here” 

“Oh you only ran twelve miles,” April says shaking her head. Laughing a little. 

“That’s nothing. I’ve run 30 before.” Steve says. Handing her a bottle of water. 

“You’re all mental” She whispers as Eli hands her a tablet to stop the vomiting. 

“Yes his is but it’s genetic” Eli teases. 

“Thank god the kids are adopted then,” April says. 

Steve rolling his eyes even as he snickers under his breath. 

The drive home is quiet and Eli is getting his mother into bed. 

“Make sure the kids don’t see me like this,” She says softly. 

“You know they love you no matter what Mum” 

“I don’t want them to see me weak,” She says with a soft shrug. 

Eli sighs and nods. Understanding that in a way. He hated when his kids saw him cry. Before he can leave her to rest she grabs his hand. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve ever done for me. You had to grow up so quickly after you’re father left. You’re such a good boy” 

“I didn’t mind it so much. I had you to help me” Eli says pressing a kiss to the back of her hand as she falls asleep. 

He lays her hand gently on the bed and lets her get some rest. Knowing for the minute she would be just fine. 

Sliding into Steve’s lap and resting his head on his chest. Steve rubbing up and down his back gently. 

“Thank you for coming home. Bobby wasn’t too upset right?” Eli asks. 

“Of course not. I’m glad I have such a great Coach. I love you” Steve says, pressing a kiss to Eli’s hair. 

“I love you to Stevey,” Eli says before he turns on the TV. Despite this morning's frustrations Eli feels ten times better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve to rescue like always. The knight in shining armour. 
> 
> Speaking of armour I love his knight's suit in Wizards. It suits him so well.


	17. Headaches, Colic and Crushes oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli's life is not a quiet one but his lucky for every moment.

Eli was nursing a headache. It was massive and killing him to the point he wants to throw up. 

He didn’t know where it came from or why he was dealing with it but Beauty had been bitching about it all day. 

_Wolves don’t get headaches_

We aren’t exactly normal, are we? Eli gripes back. 

“When’s Daddy gonna be better. We want to play with him!” He hears EJ whine. 

“Your Daddy has a headache. You need to be quiet ok” Steve says softly. 

“Why his a wolf?” Benji asks. At least thankfully trying to keep quiet. 

“We don’t know. Now shh” Steve says. 

_This is why Wolves shouldn’t get headaches. We hear so much more._ Beauty murmurs. 

A bolt of pain spearing across his head and he groans. Clutching at his scalp. Curling up further beneath the blankets. 

“I really think you should go to the hospital baby. This is odd even by wolf standards.” Steve says entering the room. Closing the door so it’s dark again before heading over to their bed. 

“It’ll pass. I used to get them all the time when I was a teenager” Eli mumbles. 

“Yes, when you were human but ok. April’s watching the kids. I can think of another way to get rid of that headache” Steve teases laying down behind him and wrapping his arms around Eli’s waist. 

Eli laughing a little before he groans in pain again. 

Steve moving one hand up to press against Eli’s head and Eli just sighs. Steve’s hand was cold. It was the best relief he had, had all day. 

Steve finally gets him asleep and Eli wakes up to Steve’s alarm the next day. Sitting up in a panic. 

“It’s ok. You’re fine. You just needed to sleep for a little while” Steve reassures him. Sitting up and pressing a kiss to Eli’s cheek. 

“But the kids” Eli whines. 

“Were fed and in bed by 7 and Benji was in bed by 9. Me and Mum had it sorted ok” Steve reassures him, still groggy himself. 

Eli sighs and nods. Taking a deep breath. 

_Hey, the pains gone._ Beauty points out. 

That it was. Eli didn’t trust it though. If anything, this normally meant a worse headache was coming down the tracks. But hopefully, now he had dealt with it once. He could prepare for the next time and it wouldn’t happen. 

“How’s your head daddy?” EJ asks when Eli makes the kids breakfast. Steve having to run out the door cause he was late. Eli reminding him not to set his alarm five minutes before he has to leave. 

“Better thank you Pup. Did you do all your homework?” Eli asks. 

From the shifty eyes, Eli gets his answer and he sighs. 

“You have fifteen-minutes bring it here please. Cooper have you done yours?” Eli asks. 

He just gets a thumb up from his still sleepy pup. Cooper hated mornings compared to his brothers. Benji was already, ready to go. 

“Dad, please. Kyra said she would help me study.” He whines. 

“Your dad offered to take you in” Eli reminds him. 

“He was late as it was. I could walk there?” Benji whimpers. Fixing his hair for the eighth time. 

“And we’d pass you in twenty. Just calm down” Eli says bringing over the breakfast sitting beside EJ as his pup scribbles down his answers. Brain working overtime like the little genius he was. 

“I could run then...” Benji continues. Eli cutting him off. 

“Sit, eat now. She will still like you even if your late” Eli says. A tone of finality. 

Benji whines low and slumps into the seat. Grabbing his spoon and shoving some cornflakes in his mouth. 

Eli reaching over and patting Benji on the head. 

“DAD!” Benji yells. Eli snickering. 

“Steve was exactly the same when he was your age,” Eli says. 

“He still is” Cooper signs causing EJ to laugh with a mouth full of food. Eli scrambling to grab the napkins. Covering EJ’s mouth before he can leak chocolate mush all over his school work. 

“I see you're getting the kids sorted,” April says appearing. Bathrobe as usual and her fluffy pink slippers. 

“Trying to. EJ swallow it. No...ok,” Eli says sighing and moving to throw the mushy napkin in the bin and washing his hands. 

“Sorry Daddy” EJ whispers. 

“It’s fine. Hurry up and eat. We leave in five” Eli instructs. 

Getting nods all around. 

Benji helping April with her coffee. 

“I thought Dr Lake said you shouldn’t drink this stuff anymore?” Benji says carrying it over to the coffee table for her and setting it down. 

“My body is literally trying to kill me, dear. If one cup of coffee makes me keel over I will pay you fifty bucks” April promises, giving him a smile before she’s pulling him down into a hug. 

Benji just sighs and almost just melts into her touch. 

“That’s my boy. Now off you go to school. You Dad’s waiting for you” She says patting him on the cheek. 

Nobody could wrangle Eli’s kids better than their own grandmother. 

He wonders if he’ll gain that power over his grandkids. 

Eli’s day is quiet after getting the gremlins to school. Just working and watching a movie with his mum at one stage. Letting the cheesy romcom wash over him as Steve texts him to check-in. 

Eli texting back that they were good and he really was. Until Steve tells him that it’s family night. Eli audibly groaning. 

_Do we have to? Maybe we could fake a headache?_ Beauty whines. 

“What’s wrong Love?” His mother asks. 

“Family night at Lynn’s” Is all Eli has to say for her to give him a pitying look. 

“No. No, you are coming with us. Sorry, mum but your family to” Eli says, already trying to think of something to bring or something to make. 

He remembers the one time he had been unable to make something and Lynn had passively-aggressively bitched about it the rest of the night. 

“I have cancer. I don’t want to waste what precious time I have left on this earth spending dinner with that woman” She says, adjusting her bathrobe, smirking at him. 

“I hate you, you devil women” Eli grumbles but his not angry. Instead he finally just decides on cob loaf. 

“If she makes me those disgusting honey lollies again to ‘cure’ me throw them out when you leave” She calls after him. 

Eli laughing a little bit. 

See while Eli might not eat a lot and Steve was definitely the cook of the house. Eli knew how to bake. Steve burnt cupcakes nine out of ten times. 

So he starts making his bread dough up. Knowing that he’ll have an hour once it rises to grab the kids and do anything else he needs to. 

His mother moving to the kitchen bench to watch him. Smiling softly at the sight. 

“What?” He asks finally. 

“Nothing. I just like watching how grown-up you’ve become sometimes that’s all. I still remember when you were a baby and the way you’d stare at me with such curiosity in your eyes” April murmurs. 

Memories filling her eyes. 

Eli hears a knock on the door then. Smelling Jamie and he calls that it’s open. A second later a baby crying fills his ears. 

Jamie appearing beside April in another second. April jumping a little. 

“Sorry Mumsy. Didn’t mean to scare you but I need your help? Ash has colic and she won’t stop crying and Janice is two seconds away from breaking down and Chase...is the least helpful” Jamie explains, revealing the crying baby in the sling around his chest. 

Panic on his face. 

“Here come on,” April says snapping into mother mode and moving around to the sink and starting to fill it with warmish water. 

Eli taking a second to pause his kneading to say hi to Ash. She had started to grow dark hair recently and was already nearly two months old. It was scary how fast she was growing. 

“God I can never get over how pretty she is,” Eli says, Ash, looking at him with those double coloured eyes. He could stare at them for hours. She was so beautiful. 

“She got lucky genes. Didn’t you baby girl? It’s ok. It’s ok baby” Jamie whispers pulling her from the sling as she still cries. 

The sound definitely hurt a little bit but Eli was fine with it. 

“Pass her here,” April says holding out her hands. 

Jamie hesitates for a second. He had trouble even letting Chase hold her and Chase was probably twice as protective as the parents combined. 

“Hello, sweet girl. Aren’t we feeling well huh baby?” She asks softly. 

Jamie going to get a towel as April stripes Ash down. Eli moving back to his bread so he can get it do what it needs to at the right time. 

But the second Ash is placed in water, April making sure to support her head. Her crying cut off and Eli hears Jamie just sigh in relief. Making an appearance with the softest towel he could find. 

“See that’s all she needed. Some nice warm water. Eli used to be the same. He’d want nothing else and I used to tear my hair out until someone gave me this trick. Come on Jam” April says, nodding her head for him to come over. He nods and moves over. Moving to support his daughter. 

Nothing but love in his eyes as he looks at her. 

“Thank you really” He whispers to April. 

“Of course dear. You know I’ll always be here to help as long as you need me to” She says squeezing him arm. 

Jamie using his free hand to trickle water over the back of Ash’s head. Ash smiling. A sort of cough like laugh filling the air. 

Once the dough is rising, Eli texts Janice to tell her that everything was ok and gets a text a few seconds later about Janice getting some sleep. 

Ash is also asleep by the time Jamie is pulling her from the water. 

“You don’t mind if we camp out here for a while?” He asks softly.

“Go ahead. I have to go pick up the kids so expect noise when we get back” Eli says. 

“That’s fine,” Jamie says getting Ash dressed again now that she was dry. 

Jamie laying on the couch. Ash on his chest as he rubs up her back. 

“He really is such a good dad” April whispers. 

Eli nodding along. 

He does try to tell the kids to be quiet when he gets them home but of course, that doesn’t happen. They bolt into the house running to their rooms. 

“Sorry,” Eli says as Ash starts crying. Jamie just shrugging. 

Eli watching EJ crash to a stop and turn around. Hitting the floor. He doesn’t cry out in pain so Eli knows his ok. 

Benji rolling his eyes and stepping over his brother. 

Cooper helping EJ back to his feet before Cooper takes his bag as well and heads to their room. 

Eli watching EJ scamper back up the hall and peek his head over the couch. 

“Ash” He whispers. 

“Sit down if you want to hold her” Jamie orders, sitting up himself. 

EJ nodding and sitting beside his uncle on the couch. 

“She's a bit fussy today so if she cries too much I’ll have to take her back” Jamie explains. 

“Yes, Uncle Jam,” EJ says. Keeping his voice quiet and holding out his hands. 

Jamie placing Ash in his little hands and EJ does his best to support her head. 

The other two make an appearance just as Eli has put the bread in the oven. 

“What do you want to eat?” Eli asks. 

“Cheese toast” Cooper signs to him, glee in his eyes. 

“Pizza pocket please Dad,” Benji says laying his homework over the kitchen counter and starting to do it. 

Cooper grimacing at the sight of algebra. 

“What about you EJ?” Eli asks his hungriest child. EJ could probably out eat Steve on a good day. 

“Not hungry Daddy” He gets and even his brothers turn to look at him like he's grown a second head. 

April and Jamie equally as shocked. 

“Oh ok,” Eli says stumped but he gets onto doing the others food. Smacking a tiny hand searching for the fresh bread he pulls out of the oven. 

Cooper yelping. 

“No touching. It’s for dinner at your grandmothers tonight” Eli chides. 

Cooper pouting at him and trying his best to give him puppy dog eyes. 

Eli just stares back unaffected before Cooper sighs and slinks off. 

Eli gets two of his kids sorted and then he does his best to try and get Ash away from EJ so he can do his homework but EJ just continues to stare at her. Completely and absolutely enamoured. 

“Five more minutes please Daddy?” EJ asks a few seconds later. 

“Fine ok but then Jam and Ash need to go home ok,” Eli says. 

EJ nodding and smiling. 

Steve getting home not long after and pressing a kiss to Eli’s head. 

“He's been holding her for nearly an hour” Eli explains. 

“Wow. I didn’t know he could be still for an hour” Steve says moving over and pressing a kiss to EJ’s hair. 

“I see you’ve made a friend kiddo,” Steve says. 

“She’s so pretty Daddy and small” EJ says looking up at him. 

“That she is. Can I hold my niece please?” Steve asks softly. 

EJ hesitates for a second before finally nodding. Steve reaching down and grabbing Ash off his son's hands. 

Eli watching Steve’s face melt as he stares down at her before he looks up at Eli. 

“No. Three boys are enough. I wouldn’t even know how to raise a little girl” Eli says. 

“Where’s Mum?” Steve asks realising she’s the only one not around. 

“Just having a nap. I wore her out by binging romcoms with her today” Eli explains. 

Eventually, Jamie does have to get back home and they have to start getting ready for dinner. Eli running the hairbrush through Cooper’s hair. Trying to get it to stay in one place. 

“What did you do? Rub a balloon on it?” Eli grumbles.

Cooper laughing a little bit. 

“This ok Dad?” Benji asks appearing in the bathroom door. Eli turning to look at him. 

“Change your shirt, please. She hates band t-shirts. Just one of your plain ones” Eli says. 

Benji grumbling under his breathes about Lynn not having taste. 

This would be really his second time meeting her and Eli knew he was worried about it. Especially after their last dinner when Lynn had been angry that they hadn’t told her about the adoption. 

He finally gets everything ready and gets the kids in the car. The cob loaf on Benji’s lap with the threat that if there’s so much as a bread crumb or a piece of bacon missing he’ll eat his kids instead. 

Steve catching him on the outside of the car. 

“Baby calm down. It’s just dinner at Mum and Dad’s place. What can go wrong?” 

_Why did Steve have to ask that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Ash is so adorable and I still love writing about the kids. They're so cute and Jamie is such a good day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli is considering getting Lyn a muzzle for Christmas.

Eli wanted to bang his head against the wall and they hadn’t even been here more than five minutes. 

He might be twenty-seven but when he was around his mother in law. He might turn back into a petty 17-year-old. 

It wasn’t his fault...completely. 

“Your fangs are out baby,” Steve says softly, rubbing up and down Eli’s back. 

Eli forces them away and does his best to play nice. 

“Benji it’s so good to see you again. How are you going with school?” Lyn asks. 

Coach squishing the twins in a hug. Cooper and EJ catching their grandpa up on everything. 

Benji looking apprehensive before he starts explaining his day. Eli just moving around them to greet Coach and put his cob loaf in the oven. 

“Oh, my favourite,” Coach says eyes lighting up before he snags Eli in a hug as well. 

“Dad seriously” Eli groans. 

Coach beaming like the sun before he finally lets him go. 

Eli does his best to be the absolute perfect guest. Helps with the food. Helps set the table. Helps do the damn dishes but by the time they're sitting down to dinner. He wants nothing more than to rip out his mother in laws throat. 

A dig about his cob loaf, a dig about Benji’s hair being longer than a boy should have their hair, a dig about Cooper being non-verbal still. 

Steve pulling him close into a hug after her non-verbal comment. 

Nuzzling up against his mating mark. 

“Just a few more hours please and then we can go home and you can rant the entire way” Steve whispers. 

“I’ll take you up on that” Eli replies before moving to kiss his husband. 

Before he can so much as do so. Lyn is quite literally pushing them apart to get to her precious par-baked roast vegetables. Eli’s eye twitching against his will. 

“Sorry dear, they were about to burn,” She says flashing him a tight smile.

Eli feeling a little satisfied when she bites into an undercooked sweet potato. Grimacing before she forces herself to swallow. 

He turns and takes his seat at the table. Immediately getting rid of the sharp knives that Lyn must have swapped out when he wasn’t looking. 

Look his kids might have super healing but that does not mean he wants his seven-year-olds stabbing themselves in the eye or something. Especially cause of Cooper’s sign language. 

“Why does Benji get to a use an adult knife?” EJ whines. 

“Cause he won’t poke his eye out” Eli chides. 

EJ screwing up his face before he sighs like he knows Eli is right and continues to show Coach the magic trick he had been learning. 

“Eli dear help me with this” Lyn calls and before Eli can so much as grab the spare oven mitts to grab the hot tray off her she’s dumping it in his hands. 

A growl of pain falling out of his mouth as he rushes over to the bench and places it down. Shaking his hands. Steve by his side in seconds. 

“Mum! Watch what the hell you're doing!” He snaps. Coach even staring at her flabbergasted. 

“Oh sorry dear I thought you had the mitts on. I must have zoned for a second” She says scathingly. 

Eli’s burns already healing as Steve runs cold water over them. 

“Lucky for you I have tough hands” Eli bites out. 

“We won’t stay for dessert but you know it’ll kill Coach if we leave” Steve whispers. 

Eli just nodding along. 

Coach loved the grandkids. Even Eli was willing to put up with Lyn’s bullshit for Coach. 

“Here let me look...oh I don’t see what the fuss is about. There’s not even a mark” She says before sauntering off. 

_I’d like to leave a mark_. Beauty remarks, snapping their teeth at the psycho woman. 

“Daddy, you ok?” Cooper asks. 

“Yes, baby I’m fine” Eli promises, drying off his hands and kissing Steve cause he wants to. 

Does he go a little petty and practically makes out with his husband in his homophobic mother in laws kitchen. You bet your butt he does. 

“Eli” Steve whispers warningly but Eli just kisses him some more. 

Until Lyn is calling dinner. 

Eli doing his best to be polite and eat as much as he can. 

And they had nearly made it all the way through dinner when Lyn just can’t seem to help herself. She has to try and get one more dig at him. 

“I saw Mary the other day. She’s grown up beautifully. You know she’s actually a fashion designer now. I don’t understand why you couldn’t have fallen for someone like her” She says. 

Coach trying to get her to stop but it’s too late. The kids all just picking quietly from their plates. 

Eli isn’t the one who snaps though. 

Steve goes freaking nuclear. The last time Eli has seen him angrier it was nearly seven years ago and Bauer was trying to kill them. 

“HOW DARE YOU. Eli is the best damn thing to ever happen to me and I am absolutely sick of you dragging him down in every way possible. He is an amazing husband and an amazing father and the most amazing person in this entire world and I’m the one lucky enough to be married to him. Not the other way around.” Steve says standing. A low growl filling the room as Beast struggles to make an appearance. 

“I’m just saying I don’t understand,” Lyn says trying to defend herself. 

“How could you ever understand? We haven’t even told you the full truth cause your such a judgemental bitch. We’re not just married mum. We’re bonded for life and nothing will ever break that” 

“Then tell me the full truth so I can try” Lyn yells back. 

“We’re werewolves. Monsters of the moon. Eli isn’t just the father of my kids. He's our alpha, I’ll show you” Steve says. 

“What absolute nonsense!” Lyn shrieks cutting him off. Fire in her eyes. She’s almost foaming at the corners of her mouth. 

Cooper hiding in Coach’s arms. Benji holding a shaking EJ close. None of them had ever seen their dad this angry before. 

“Werewolves. This is why I never wanted you hanging around him in the first place. He put those daft stories in your head. There is only one mythical being in this world and that is the God that created us” 

Steve’s fangs make an appearance as he snarls. Beast breaking through as he sends his fists into the dinner table. It cracks in half and caves in. The twins screaming as Coach moves them out of the way. 

Lyn just stares at him in shock before she’s moving to cup his face. 

“This is ok. We can fix this. We can get you fixed. Back to normal. We’ll find you the best doctor. The best exorcist. The ruse is over Elijah can’t hold this...disease over your head anymore” Lyn says. 

Eli was still only able to sit there horrified. Beauty right with him with their mouth hanging open. 

“I was bitten, first Mum. I turned first to save Eli’s life and he chose to take the bite to save mine. This isn’t a disease. It’s a gift that I am lucky to have every single day” Steve says reaching up and grabbing her hand. Pulling it away from his face and letting it go. 

“Well get you fixed. Get this demon out of your body” Lyn insists. 

“If you took away my wolf. I would be nothing. I and Beast are one mother. There is nothing to be fixed. Pups get your stuff ok. We’re leaving.” Steve orders. 

“Yes, Dad,” Benji says. Moving to help gather everything up. 

Eli still feeling stuck in place. Like his watching a movie play out before him. 

Lyn turns to look at EJ and Cooper. 

“Their...possessed too?” She asks, face falling. 

“They are werewolves as well yes but they're not possessed. Being a werewolf is all they have ever known. They were born with it. They are just who they are” Eli explains finally snapping from his daze. 

“Don’t you dare speak to me!” Lyn snarls. 

“How about you don’t speak to me. I’ve taken your bitchy comments and digs and all of it for years. For thirteen years and I’ve done it because I love Steve so much that it makes my heart hurt and I don’t want to be that person that rips Steve away from you but you’re doing it to yourself” Eli says as calmly as possible as he stands. 

Cooper holding his hands out and Eli picks him up. Nuzzling against his son’s head. 

“So all those people who go to your barbecue their monsters to?” 

“They’re not Monster Lyn. Least of all Eli and Steve. Least of all your grandkids.” Coach says. 

“You knew?” 

“Yes, I knew. I had to so I could take care of the kids when they needed us to” Coach tries to explain. Trying to soothe his wife. 

“They’re our family, our pack. Something I would love if you were apart of. We can start slow, I can come over on my own and me and Coach can explain it bit by bit” Steve says, trying to reason with Lyn. Wanting so badly to have his mother on his side. Like Eli had April. 

“Get out. I want all of you out of my house now! You’re not my son. Not anymore” Lyn says before she’s turning and walking away. 

Steve left to stare after his mother in shock. 

“I’ll clean all this up ok kiddo. You two get home and get the kids to bed. I’ll try and talk some sense into your mum. She’ll come around she loves you so much” Coach says before his hugging them both quickly. 

Eli and Steve get the kids in the car and Benji helps keep them distracted by showing them videos on his phone. He was adapting to being a big brother so well. 

Steve is quiet on the drive home. Eli the one to drive cause Steve’s fangs still hadn’t retreated yet and Beast...well Eli didn’t exactly trust the wolf to drive. 

He checks on his snoring mother when they get home. Steve just disappearing into their room and slamming the door. So hard that Eli has to catch the photo about to the hit the floor. Hanging it back up gently and making sure it was straight. 

“Everything alright dear?” April asks, bolting awake. Rubbing over her eyes and yawning as she pushes her self out of her armchair. 

“Steve told Lyn the truth and she uh...kinda kicked us out,” Eli says. 

“Oh. She’ll come around. I’m sure of it. I did” 

“She still can’t get over the fact he married a man Mum. I don’t know if she can get over this. She wanted to get him exorcised” Eli says, his heart hurting for his mate. 

“You have to have faith dear” April promises before kissing him on the cheek and heading for bed herself. 

Eli turns off the TV and folds up the blanket she had been using before he puts the pups to bed. 

“Did...I cause any problems with dad and Lyn?” Benji asks when Eli goes to tuck him in. 

Benji not seeming to mind even if he was double the twin's age. 

“Of course not. I promise. Your grandmothers just very set in her ways and she’s never really liked me. Even when me and Steve were just friends” Eli explains pushing some of that hair behind Benji’s ear. 

He would need a hair cut soon. 

“Is it just cause your gay or because your Jewish?” Benji asks, looking genuinely confused. 

“I honestly have no idea. A mix of both I think. She had this life plan for Steve. He was going to become a big shot econ man on wall street and marry a hottie and have biological kids that she could show off to all her friends. Turns out all she got was the amazing kids to show off” Eli says. 

Benji smiles against his will. 

“Then I never would have met you or got two amazing Dad’s from it.” 

“If your Dad had never found moustache we wouldn’t be werewolves either. Or have any of this. Really it’s him you have to thank” Eli says. 

“Didn’t Jim say that Moustache ended up goo? A bit hard to thank a pile of goo” Benji mumbles half asleep. 

“How about tomorrow I talk you to visit an old friend,” Eli says. 

Benji nodding and rolling over before his curling up and Eli leaves him to get some sleep. 

The rest of the house already snoring but Steve was still up. Watching the TV with blank eyes. Arm behind his head. Eli feeling the tension rolling off Steve in waves. 

Eli biting his lip for a second before he slinks over to grab his pillow. 

“I’m sorry about tonight. It should have...It’s my fault. I’ll just sleep on the couch tonight ok” Eli says, voice wavering. 

The only time Steve and Eli ever slept apart was when they literally had no other choice but Steve needed space right now and Eli didn’t want to make things worse. 

Crowd Steve when he needed time to think. 

_But we always sleep next to Steve. We’re mates._

Now you appear. Thanks for the help at dinner. Eli snarks back. 

_I didn’t want to make things worse. If we turned in front of her fully. She would have fainted and probably had a heart attack._ Beauty points out and Eli hates that they actually make sense for once. 

He hangs around for a second before he sighs and turns around. Forcing himself to face a night on the couch alone. 

“Don’t be an idiot. I’m not angry” Steve finally says. 

“It’s my fault though. I should have just let you and the kids go on your own.” 

“I should have stuck up for you sooner. You’re my husband. My soulmate and she’s always so cruel to you and.” Steve takes a deep breath before rubbing his hands over his face. 

“God you must hate me for just sitting by and letting it happen,” Steve says staring at him. Eyes softening. 

“I’m glad you didn’t. I know you’ve always just tried to stay on the fence. She’s your mother Steve. You love her and this...what we ware is a bit hard for anybody to comprehend. Especially for a woman who doesn’t like the fact you married a man” Eli explains, moving to kneel on the edge of the bed. Still holding his pillow like a teddy bear. 

“I still should have done it sooner. I heard you talking to Benji and you lied” Steve says. 

“Lied about what?” Eli asks, genuinely confused. 

“You said I only accomplished one of those things but I actually did two of them. I married a hottie” Steve says, face-melting into a smile. Eli crawling over to him and kissing him softly. Steve meeting him in the middle. 

“So did I.” He replies before Steve is pulling him close and just nuzzling up against his mating mark. 

“I love you more and more everyday Peps. You’re my everything remember” Steve says, voice quiet and soft. So much love buried in it that Eli knows he means it. Even after the fourth million time he's said it, it still sounds like the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Lyn knows. This isn't going to end well...


	19. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Eli and Steve gained their Pups.

Eli was excited. This was maybe the most exciting day of his life. Maybe even more exciting than his wedding. 

“Baby stop you are literally vibrating,” Steve whispers, moving to grab his hand as they sat waiting. 

“What if they hate us? What if they don’t us? What...what if they don’t...” 

“Stop. They’ll want us just as badly as we want them.” Steve promises. 

Eli just nods and forces himself to be still, Only for two new scents to fill the air as footsteps sound. Tiny little footsteps and Steve is the one fidgeting now. 

The door opens a few seconds later and Eli’s world just seems to come into focus. It seems to become brighter as he looks at them. Steve and Eli both getting out of their chairs. 

We have to be slow or we’ll scare them. Beauty reminds him and that’s the only thing he has to stop himself from rushing over and bundling up in a hug. 

Instead, he just sits on the floor and starts with one word. Steve following suit. 

“Hi” 

The last thing he expects is for one of them to run at him. Eli scrambling to catch the tiny boy. Just holding him close as he tries his best to wrap his arms around Eli’s neck. Eli getting a slightly damp rabbit toy shoved against his neck. 

“It’s ok. We have you now. Now you’re safe” Eli promises. Taking in everything about this little boy, running his hand through that sandy blond hair. 

The other boy is a little more apprehensive. Staring at them from behind Ms Vera’s leg. 

“Go on. They’re waiting for you” She whispers patting him on the head. 

He shuffles a little. His brother pulling back from Eli to wave at him. 

“Come on” His brother whispers. Voice adorably squeaky as he holds a hand out. 

His brother still shuffles a little before his walking towards them and Eli and Steve are catching him. Squeezing them both in a hug as Eli struggles not to cry. 

“They smell like home” Steve whispers. Turning his head a little to look at Eli. 

“Is um. That something you two want? To come home with us?” Eli asks softly pulling back a little to look at them both. 

Both boys look at each other. Seeming to just communicate with just one look. 

“Will you protect us?” The first boy asks. 

“With our entire lives. Nobody will ever be able to hurt you again. I promise and when an Alpha makes a promise. We never ever break it” Eli says softly. 

They both nod and Eli is overjoyed at the mere thought. 

The second boy reaching out his hand and brushing it down Steve’s face before touching his own cheek. 

“That’s right buddy. We’re family now. So whose who? So we don’t get you mixed up?” Steve asks. They already knew their names but putting them to faces. Eli felt like that would the biggest insult. Being mistaken for your twin the first time you meet your future family. 

They also knew of other traits as well. Like the second boy being a selective mute. 

“I’m EJ and this is Cooper” EJ whispers. 

“Those are beautiful names. What does EJ stand for?” Eli asks. 

“Edward. Named after his father but he refuses to answer to it. So we started using EJ instead and that got his attention” Ms Vera explains. 

“Well, that’s ok. EJ’s a pretty cool name.” Steve assures him. 

EJ smiling a little bit wider. 

“Well, you four are good to go when you're ready. Their bags are waiting out front for you and their grandparents asked me to promise you that you take care of these boys and they apologised for the fact they couldn’t” Ms Vera explains. 

“Of course. With our lives” Steve promises as he stands. Before he can get too far. Cooper is pulling at his hand. 

“What’s up?” Steve asks. Looking concerned for a second. 

Cooper just holds his hands up and Eli watches Steve just completely utterly melt inside. Eyes softening as he reaches down and lifts the boy. Pulling him up and setting him on his hip. 

“You want up to?” Eli asks. 

EJ just shakes his head and grabs Eli’s hand instead. Eli happy to go along with it and they’re leading their sons out to the car park. Grabbing their bags and putting them in the car and Eli just helps buckle them into the booster seats they had brought. 

Turns out five-year-olds still needed them but Eli and Steve had triple checked and quadruple checked over and over again. Everything they would need for their new children. 

They had been looking for months. Nearly a year when they had gotten the call. That these two abandoned wolf pups had been found in the woods. Still hiding in a tree trunk. Their parents laying right in the clearing. The poor things had heard the sound of their parents dying and had sat there in complete silence for the rest of the night. 

Eli can’t even imagine how terrified they must have been. How scared and frightened and sad. 

Eli just hoped they could be the things the boys needed. Maybe not their dads just yet but a family. A comfort for the moment until they were ready. 

“Pepperbuddy?” Steve asks. 

Eli realising he had been staring at the car for a minute. 

“Right sorry. I’m just still trying to um wrap my head around this. That we’re...that we have two little boys Steve. Like us. Who want to be helped” Eli says. 

“I know and I know you’re going to be such an amazing Dad” Steve promises him. Kissing him before he moves around to hop in the driver's side. 

Eli sliding into the car soon after and sighing. A happy sigh. A content one. 

They did it. 

When they get home. Eli watches their pups look around cautiously. Nervous but not afraid at least. Steve kneeling down and getting the kids attention. 

“This is your new home ok. I know it’s going to be different then what you were probably used to and I can only imagine how much you miss your mother and father. But know that we will do our best, not as their replacements but just extra parents who are lucky enough to get to know you” Steve says. 

“Extras?” EJ asks. 

“Yep come on let's get you inside. It’s starting to get old out here” Eli says before he ushers his kids into their new house.

Eli moving to make them both a snack as Steve sets them up on the counter. 

Both of them looking around apprehensively. 

“After we eat. We’ll give you the tour ok. Show you your rooms” Steve promises. Fixing up EJ’s rabbit. 

“What’s his name?” Eli asks. 

“Her name is Ferni” EJ explains. 

They sit down to eat and Eli gets a call. 

“We smelt the pups. Can we please come over?” Jamie asks. Well, he more like begs. The entire pack knew they were potentially picking up the Pups today and they had been excited for the past week about the news. 

A new pup in any sense was a cause of celebration. 

“Not yet. I want them to get settled in first” Eli explains. 

Hearing Chase complain in the background. 

“Fine, I guess so. If you have to” Jamie whines dejected. 

“Tomorrow ok. You can meet them tomorrow” Eli promises. 

“We’ll hold you to that” Eli hears Ryan say. Janice shushing him. 

Eli just rolling his eyes and wishing his best friend a good night. 

After the kids eat, They start showing them around the house. Bathroom. Steve and Eli’s room. Spare room and then Eli’s office. 

“And it’s up to you two. Do you want to sleep in the same room or in separate rooms?” Steve asks. 

They had decorated both just in case. 

EJ and Cooper look at each other for a second before Cooper reaches out and grabs EJ’s hand. 

“Together it is then,” Eli says before opening the door where they had already thought to put two beds in. They would just leave the other one for another spare room. Or eventually for the boys to spread out as they got older. 

The kid's jaws drop when they take in their surroundings. 

Eli and Steve hadn’t gone completely overboard. But they had gone ahead and brought some sheets and blankets and pillows. Some toys and books as well. Just stuff to make the room seem homier. 

Eli, Janice and Darci had spent one-weekend painting constellations on the roof and painting the walls a nice sky blue. 

Something to just add a bit more character to the room. 

“This is really ours?” EJ asks. 

Eli nodding. 

Both pups stepping into the room nervously as they look around. Before they both seem to pick beds. EJ for the first time since they met him, Setting Ferni on the bed and almost tucking her in. 

“We’ll go clothes shopping and everything tomorrow. Make sure you boys have enough of everything you need ok” Steve says. 

Both of them nodding and Eli and Steve give the pups some time to get used to their new room. Sitting out on the couch and watching TV. Eventually, the kids make an appearance and sit on the couch beside them. 

Eli feeling that slight awkwardness and quietness. Sure that would be normal for a while. Eli and Steve knowing that they would need some time to grieve. To just be sad. 

Eli couldn’t imagine losing his mother. Let alone to violently. 

Both kids slowly creeping closer before they’re KOing onto Eli’s lap. Cooper snoring softly. Hand fisted in Eli’s pant leg as EJ drools on Steve’s shirt. 

Both of them just watching their kids for a while. Still, stunned that this is actually happening. That this is really something that’s happening. 

“We’re dads Steve” Eli whispers. Sure he's already said it four hundred times today but he still can’t help it. 

“We did it, baby,” Steve replies, running his hands through EJ’s soft hair. 

Half an hour later. They’re slipping the kids into bed. Tucking them in and Eli just continues to watch them for a while. Completely just happy. Even Beauty is quietly admiring them. 

“Baby you’ve been staring at them for hours. You should come to bed” Steve whispers eventually. 

Steve pretty much has to drag Eli to bed and Eli is falling asleep quickly enough. Only to be woken a few hours later by a sniffling little child shaking his shoulder. 

At first, Eli jumps out of his skin. Thankfully retraining his human form as he stares at the two creepy children standing at the edge of the bed. Holding hands. A stuffed rabbit in one of their arms. 

Their our kids you sleepy dummy. Beauty mumbles. 

Eli snapping back out of the horror movie cliche. 

“What’s wrong pups?” He asks quietly. Steve waking up to his voice. 

“What’s wrong?” He echos voice groggy. 

“Nightmare” Is all EJ needs to say. 

Eli patting the space on the bed. Steve moving away from him and when both kids crawl onto the bed. Eli is grabbing them one by one and placing them between him and Steve. 

Both pups fidget for a few minutes. Eli and Steve hugging them close before that quiet breathing and relaxed snoring fill the room. Eli going to sleep with a smile on his face. 

He feels someone shaking his shoulder and he grumbles before his waking up. 

“Baby you were crying in your sleep” Steve whispers. Eli realising he had been dreaming. 

“Just had the best dream about when we first got the pups that’s all” Eli promises. Grabbing Steve’s hand. Steve relaxing knowing Eli is fine. 

“They were so small back then and so scared of the world” Steve reminisces. 

“Now we have to stop them from trying to eat mistletoe and take on coyotes,” Eli says laughing a little. 

Soon enough they both get up and Eli does as promised. Once he can convince Benji to get out of bed that is. With the promise of bacon really. 

Before they both get dressed around brunch time. The twins already at school. Eli allowing Benji to have the day off. The twins complaining but Eli just ushers them away with their father. 

“Who are we meeting?” Benji asks. 

“You’ll have to wait to see,” Eli says as they hop in the car. 

Benji staring at him in betrayal when Eli parks in the school carpark. 

“Don’t worry I’m not taking you to school” Eli says shaking his head at the pout on Benji’s face. 

Benji breathing a sigh of relief and Eli leads him out the back and through the gate that Strickler had installed when he got sick of Eli and Steve jumping the fence and at one stage in Steve’s case. Smashing through it. 

Benji looking around curiously. Sniffing the air as Eli leads him through the forest. Catching Benji before he can go sailing down the embankment. 

“See that tree there. It still has my blood on it from when I smashed my head on it the first time your Dad shifted” Eli explains before he's helping his pup down the embankment. 

“Gross” Benji says even with fascination on his face. 

Even after all these years. There was still claw marks on the trees from Flinn and Steve’s fight. Eli pointing them out as they go before they reach the clearing. 

The bunker ghost immediately starting to groan and complain until Eli tells him to shut his pie hole. The ghost quietening when he realises just who was talking. 

“What the hell was that?” Benji asks. 

“Just the ghost that lives in the bunker. I’ll tell you about it later. This is who I wanted you to meet. Flinn” Eli says softly before gesturing to the cross in the middle of the clearing. 

Flowers sitting at its base and Flinn’s highschool jersey faded from the sun as it sat over the arms of the cross. Flinn Hanson engraved into the visible part of the sign. 

Steve had made it one week they were back from college. Both of them agreeing that Flinn deserved a proper resting place. That he deserved to be at peace. 

Eli watches Benji sit in front of the cross and trace the letters with his fingers. 

“Thank you for giving me the chance to have such amazing Dads” Eli hears his son whisper. 

Eli sitting beside Benji and just allowing the breeze to wash over him. Happy to let Benji talk his heart out. Thanking Flinn himself silently. Like he always did when he came out here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't have the energy to write a Dark Steel chapter this week but I have this one instead and I hope you enjoy it just as much. Also PSA. I'll be taking a break from writing till boxing day. Just to have a few days to myself to relax and spend time with family and I wish you all the best in your Christmas adventures as well. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everybody. See you in a week.


	20. I Live To Let You Shine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boats & Birds - Gregory and The Hawk 
> 
> I dedicate this book to Kylie.
> 
> Trigger Warning for Death.

Eli and Benji spend a few hours out at Flinn’s clearing. Just enjoying the sun and talking. Eli reminiscing mostly. Doing his best to explain any questions that Benji had. 

“Have you ever just run Benji?” Eli asks softly. 

“Just run? Like from people?” Benji asks. Eyebrows pinching together as fear enters his eyes. 

“No just run. Not to go anywhere or away from anything but just to enjoy the feeling of it?” 

“No. Never. Whenever I run. It’s always to save my life” Benji explains, fiddling with his shoelaces. 

“Well, then we’re running. It’ll be good for you. What I want you to do is just give in to the wolf for a while. Don’t hide from it. Don’t force it out. Just breathe. Here like this” Eli says turning to face him properly and sitting cross-legged. 

Benji follows his motions a second later and he sighs. Eli smiling at him reassuringly. 

“Deep breathes ok. Close your eyes” Eli says. Making sure to keep his voice soft. 

Benji closes his eyes and breathes in slowly. Once and then twice. 

“Feel yourself. All of it. Your hands and your feet. Your heartbeat. Feel the earth and the trees and listen for the squirrels in the trees. Absorb all of it.” Eli explains slowly, closing his eyes own eyes. 

“I can hear the school,” Benji says. 

“Yep and if you relax further you can smell the bakery as well,” Eli says, smiling a little bit. Beauty wanting to eat the entire store. 

“I can smell it. How did you overcome your fear? Of your wolf?” Benji asks. Opening his eyes. Gold wavering in and out. 

“Time. It all takes time. I didn’t want to believe Beauty was real to start with. I was happy pretending they were a hallucination but eventually. As I spoke with them more and more. It was kinda like greeting an old family member. It just clicked. Do you have another in your head?” Eli asks. 

“No. When I was younger I guess but my old pack. They told me to kill the wolf inside so I could be free to use both forms the way I wanted to. I did what they asked because I thought it would mean they would stop the pain but all it did was make me feel lonely.” Benji explains. 

“Then how about we start trying to reconnect you both. It’ll be timid and afraid to start with but it’s just like any scared animal. You have to have patience and let it come to you. We can start meditating together” Eli suggests. Happy to do so. 

“And what if they hate me for what I did?” Benji asks. Fear so deep-set on his face. 

“The only way you’ll find that out. Is if you reach out for them but for now. How about we take that run I told you about” Eli says pushing himself to his feet. 

Benji gets himself to his feet and dusts himself off. 

“I want you to run as fast as you possibly can. Don’t think. Don’t run like your running from somebody. Just trust your instincts to catch you ok and I’ll be close by” Eli says quieter. 

So Benji does just that. He takes off into the trees. At first his rigid and a little panicked. Eli stripping down and shifting now Benji was out of sight and loping along behind him. Keeping his distance and just making sure his pup didn’t get into any trouble. 

Eli watching as he slowly starts to relax until Benji is laughing and pushing himself to his limit. Nothing but absolute joy on his face. It was a beautiful sight. 

_He's starting to connect_. Beauty says. Just as happy as Eli was. 

Eventually, Eli is calling for Benji’s return and a few minutes later Benji is skidding into the clearing. Nearly crashing into Flinn’s cross. Eli catching him. 

“Oh sorry Flinn” Benji mumbles. 

Eli setting him back on his feet as he gwauffs out a laugh. 

“That was so cool. I don’t think I’ve ever run so fast before. Thank you. Thank you!” His pup says, speaking at a million miles an hour as he hugs Eli in a death grip. 

Eli just running a hand through his pups hair.

_Proud of him._

Eli sending Benji on ahead and shifting back. Changing and for a second he rests his hand on Flinn’s cross. 

“Thank you,” Eli says before moving to catch up with Benji. 

They pick up some bear claws from the bakery before heading home. Steve greeting him with a kiss. 

“How was your day Handsome?” Steve asks. 

“Really good. Benji is starting to connect to his wolf. It should make his shifts easier and I brought bear claws. As thanks for picking up the kiddos,” Eli says, nodding to the box Benji was holding. 

“God have I told you how much I told you,” Steve says, pilfering one from the box. 

“You could stand to mention it more,” Eli says before his calling for the kids. 

Both of them appearing, little noses twitching as they have glee in their eyes. 

“Can we please Daddy?” Cooper signs. The excitement in his eyes. 

“I don’t know. Can I have a hug first?” Eli asks. 

His getting smothered by two small pups before they’re bot grabbing their bear claw and running off. 

“No eating on the bed!” He calls getting a muffled reply in return. 

His mother is making an appearance soon after to steal the last Bearclaw and press a kiss to his cheek. 

Over the next few days, Eli and Benji spend their time out in the woods. After school and work when they have a down moment. 

Sometimes Steve would join them and the pups but mostly it was just the two of them. 

Sitting. Meditating. Slowly ever so slowly reaching out for Benji’s wolf. He had heard it speak only once so far but that was all Eli needed to know that Benji’s wolf was alive and kicking. A full moon had passed and gone and Benji had suffered less pain. 

“Today we’re gonna meditate and I want you to take a back seat ok. Let your wolf pull the strings.” Eli says softly as they sit on the grass. Just out a little way in the woods behind their house. 

Benji nods and crosses his legs. Lay his hands on his knees before he takes a deep breath. Claws and fangs easily extending now. No longer just from fear or anger. 

“That it. Just breathe and imagine taking the back seat. Pulling yourself away from your body and giving your wolf space” Eli instructs as he closes his own eyes. 

Taking a deep breathe and just letting all the smells like up his nose. 

New baby smell still filtering from the Bishop house. Chilli from Clara and Michael’s house. The smell of his mother's perfume tingling his nose. The calming scent of his husband and the smell of his sons. 

All of it filling his nose and bringing him to peace. 

His packs hearts beating in sync with his own. 

“Full harmony comes with your wolf when you can control just how far you shift” Eli explains softly opening his eyes. 

Benji following suit, and staring at him with those beautiful golden eyes. 

Eli holding up his hand and taking a deep breath. Only the claws he wants to appear and Benji stares at him in shock. 

“You aren’t just one person you each. You are the same person just on two different sides of the same coin and it takes a while to reach past yourself and to the other but it is so worth it. Now think you can get your wolf to come to the front?” Eli asks. 

Benji nods and closes his eyes again. 

Eli watching closely and he sees it. It’s just the slightest twitch. Benji’s fingers moving only millimetres. 

His eyes sliding open and he flinches back. Looking around widely. 

“It’s ok. You’re safe here. I’m your True Alpha. I will never harm you” Eli says voice soft. 

“W-what’s happening?” The wolf asks, scared and confused. Eli knows he only has a few more seconds before the wolf will retreat. 

“You’re slowly reconnecting with your human. Falling back into balance.” Eli explains. 

“I can feel him. He hurt me?” 

“Not because he wanted to and now he wants to make up for it. If you’ll let him. Do you know your name?” Eli asks. 

The wolf looks around before he looks down at his hands. Considering something and probably without realising going through Benji’s memories. 

“Felix” 

_Felix means Lucky._ Beauty says softly. 

“Well, Felix it’s lovely to meet you. My wolf is called Beauty” Eli says. Voice still soft. 

“Beauty and Beast?” Felix asks. Familiarity on his face. 

“Yes, my husband's wolf is called Beast.” 

Suddenly Benji or Felix. Or maybe both clutches at their head. Whining. 

“It’s ok. This will happen for a little while until you get used to sharing a space again. It’s ok” Eli reassures his son. Dragging him close and rubbing his temple gently. 

Benji’s trembling for a second. 

“Dad I think my wolf likes me very much” He whispers a few seconds later. 

“It all takes time. I didn’t like Beauty to start with” Eli explains, just moving to run his hand through his son’s hair. 

They eventually return in time for dinner. April ushering Benji into a shower as Eli helps serve up. 

“Felix is a beautiful name, Benji. I’m glad you made a connection” His mother says while they eat dinner. Just a beef stir fry. The kids protesting about the veggies but Eli giving them the Dad look and they buck up and eat them. Even if they both stick out their tongues in disgust. 

“Why don’t we have voices?” Cooper asks.

“Because you’re blood wolves. You don’t have two people inside. You are just you.” Steve explains. 

After dinner and teeth and showers are done. Wrangling the twins into bed with protests and the usual. I need to pee. I need water. Can you read another story? 

Eli is flopping down onto the couch. Head in his mother’s lap. She just runs her fingers through his hair. 

“Porcupine” She whispers, a smile on her face. 

Eli smiling at Steve and Benji join them on the couch. 

Benji is only crashing about halfway into the new Jurassic park movie. This was like their third remake but nothing ever would beat the original. Steve not far behind him. Both snoring up a storm. His mother still watching with him. 

“I remember when I took you to the first one. I found a session was playing at the theatre and I didn’t realise until we were sitting down that it wasn’t exactly a kids movie. I thought you would have screamed your head off. All you did was just laugh and watch with awe in your eyes.” She whispers. 

“Not my fault I’m a weirdo. It’s genetic” Eli says sticking out his tongue. 

Eventually, Eli is poking his husband awake. The movie long over. He and his mother had just been talking for a while. Reminiscing really. They normally did nowadays. 

“Come on Benji. Bedtime” Eli says. 

Benji just rolls over on the armchair grumbling. So Eli picks the gangly teen up. Sure that by the time he was finished growing he’d definitely be taller then maybe even Steve. 

Eli falling to sleep easily that night. Only to be woken by shouting. The kids fighting over the fact there wasn’t any milk left for cereal. Cooper somehow being the loudest despite only using his hands to talk. 

Before Eli can grumble at them all to shut the hell up. His mother is coming to the rescue. 

“Sorry, that was my fault. I stole the last of the milk. Figured it would be best if I was the one to replace it” She says smiling. Holding up a carton. 

The pups cheering and Eli just takes a breath of relief. 

“They could have waited and I could have instead Mum. You know you shouldn’t really be driving anymore” Eli says even as he grabs the carton of her and starts pouring milk into his brats bowls. 

Cooper stopping by his bubbe and pulling on her sleeve. She bends over a little and he presses a kiss to her cheek before heading to the table his breakfast in hand. 

Finally, Eli is getting his pups off to school and getting home. His mother watching a rerun of sixty minutes. He remembers when it was still a thing when he was a kid. 

“Who killed who now?” He asks curiously. Leaning over the back of the couch. 

“It’s about that Bundy man. The gorgeous one” She explains. Flashing him a smile. 

“Lovely. Didn’t he eat people?” 

“Haven’t you?” His mother remarks. Raising a perfect eyebrow at him. 

Eli just makes a vague noise with his mouth. His mother laughing. 

“I have to do some work. How about after we watch a movie or something?” He asks a few seconds later. Sighing as he sees the clock on the wall. 

“Sounds wonderful. I might have a nap. Who knew getting milk was so exhausting but promise we’ll have caramel popcorn. I haven’t had it in so long” She says forcing herself of the couch. Eli holding a hand behind her in case she falls. 

“Love you” He calls after her as she disappears into her room. Blowing him a kiss. 

He cleans up a little first before his slipping into his office. Closing the door and sitting at his desk. 

Just taking a second to admire the quiet and peace. His packs hearts beating in his chest. Those that were home anyway. Tvs turned on. Maria must be sick for Eli can hear Ducktales playing. Sammy singing softly. So she must be out in her garden and Baby Ash giving a soft little giggle. 

Eli finally convinces himself to do some work and before he knows it. It’s getting late. Jan saying she’ll pick up the pups cause she has to grab some baby supplies. Eli thanking her before he stretches. 

Back cracking a little bit after that the quiet sets in and Beauty is the first to notice something is wrong. 

_No heartbeat_

Eli only a fraction of a second behind them. His already rushing out of his office and down to his mother’s room. 

Slamming the door open so hard that it bangs off the wall but all Eli can do is stare. A crushing silence filling his head as his heart feels like it stops beating as well. 

The time just stops. No sound can get into his brain. He can’t hear anything. He can’t feel anything except cold. 

He can’t do anything but stare at his mother as her chest doesn’t rise. As she doesn’t grumble at him for slamming the door open. He feels like his five again as the word slips out of his mouth. 

“Mummy?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might have been the hardest one I've ever had to write but taking it from the story would have completely destroyed what plans I have for it. 
> 
> So I fought through my pain and used it instead as a tool to write these next few chapters and to honour my wonderful cousin. Who passed away on January 1st in her sleep. She was such a beautiful, iind soul and the world feels a little empiter now. 
> 
> She always inspired me to write and while we never saw each other often. Every moment we spent together I had a smile on my face. She would listen to me talk about my books for hours. Even when I thought she would be long bored out of her mind. She would still ask me for more and encourage me to never doubt myself or my work. It's only been days and yet I miss her more then anything and while this will most likely go unread. This is my tribute to her. 
> 
> A beautiful story of an amazing family and an amazing mother. Just like she was. I just hope I can live up to the dreams she had for me.


	21. A missing piece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli does his best to deal with it even though all he wants to do is cry.

Eli didn’t know what to do.

_Who should we call?_

Sound finally pouring into his head. To the point that it’s almost deafening. TVs blaring. People talking. All of it to loud and Eli wants to block it out. 

Instead, all he can do is move forwards. Slowly. Almost not wanting to disturb his mother. 

_What are we gonna tell the pups?_

I don’t know. 

_What about Steve?_

I don’t know. Eli says giving the same answer.

 _How is the pack gonna take this?_

“Beauty shut the hell up!” Eli yells before slamming a hand over his mouth. 

He almost can see his mother sitting up and grumbling at him. Annoyance in her eyes cause he woke her up but she remains still. Unmoving and Eli’s heart feels like it physically hurts. 

He finally seems to make it to the bed and when he's there he realises he doesn’t know what to do. 

So he kneels beside her bed and adjusts the sheet a little. Pulling it up around her a little more. He accidentally brushes against her cold her and recoils. 

She had never been cold in his entire life. She had always been that warm beacon of safety but here she was. Cold and lifeless and Eli was terrified out of his mind. 

“Hey, Eli can we burrow some milk?” Jamie calls. 

Eli can’t get himself to answer. 

“TW? I can hear you...?” Jamie appears in the door. 

Eli knowing he probably looks a little on the mental side right now. 

“CHASE!” Jamie yells before his moving forwards and just pulling Eli into a hug. 

Something in Eli just breaks. He breaks down sobbing into his best friends spit-up stained hoodie. 

“It’s ok. It’s gonna be ok. I’m so sorry Tiny Wolf. I’m so sorry” Jamie whispers. 

“What...I’ll call Steve” Eli hears two minutes later. 

Eli hears more people filter into the house. Chase telling them what’s going on. 

“I’ll go get the pups. Have you called Steve?” 

“I’ll call an ambulance. The pups can’t see this” 

Everybodies voices mingling into one giant glob. Jamie just rubbing up Eli’s back. 

Until one voice cuts through it all and his being pulling into his husband's arms. 

“It’s gonna be ok. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here” Steve whispers, running his hand through Eli’s hair. 

“She just...went” Eli finally gets out. Voice croaky and quiet. Broken just like the rest of him. 

“What’s going on?” Eli hears. 

“Benji no bud. You need to stay out here.” Chase says. 

“NO! What’s going on!” Benji yells. 

Both Eli and Steve just turning as Benji pushes past the barricade only for his face to fall. 

“What’s wrong with Bubbe?” Eli hears EJ whisper. 

Cooper just holding his breath so he doesn’t cry. 

Eli forces himself to his feet. Even though every movement feels stiff. 

“What happened?” Benji asks setting those angry eyes on him. 

“She went to have a nap and just didn’t wake up,” Eli says. Hating every single word. 

“You told me she was going to be ok! YOU SAID SHE WAS GETTING BETTER!” Benji screams. Nothing but anger pouring of his son. 

The others watching silently. Knowing there wasn’t a single thing they could do. 

“I thought she was” Is all Eli can say. 

Recoiling when Benji punches him in the face. Nose cracking as Steve catches him. 

Benji turning and leaving the room. 

“I’ve got him,” Jamie says following after Eli’s pup. 

EJ and Cooper just moving to cuddle into Eli as the world turns to a blur and he doesn’t know how long passes. His nose quickly healing and Medics eventually arrive. His kids being taken out of the room. Even as he tries to cling to them. 

Asking what happens but Eli feels suck in his own brain. Looking out. Beauty deathly quiet. Not even a whine or a whimper. Nothing. 

Light gets shined in his eyes and he gets poke and prodded but they deem him fine. Just in shock. Asking where the blood came from? 

Steve doing his best to answer the medics questions. 

Until finally his mother is just gone. Wrapped in white and taken away. Eli feeling himself almost go with her in a way as Steve lifts him off the floor. 

Setting him on their bed and he pulls off Eli’s shirt. Washing down his face and getting him into PJs. 

“Benji?” Is the first word Eli finally says when he can get some control of his body. 

“Is staying with Chase and Ryan. They have him, his safe” Steve reassure him. 

Eli getting taking out to the kitchen and sat at the table. 

“Daddy?” He hears and he turns to look at EJ. 

EJ just moves to hug him. Eli hugging him back tightly. Cooper colouring on the other side of the table. Tears still streaking down his face and Eli wishes so hard that he could take away their pain. 

Steve talking to someone or another on the phone. Maybe he talks to multiple people. Eli can’t tell. 

“Food? Have you eaten?” Eli asks. 

“We’re not hungry” Cooper signs half heartedly. 

Eli puts EJ back on his feet and sets about doing the one thing he might actually be able to do. He feeds his pups. 

Just sandwiches but it’s something better than just sitting there comatose. Being useless. He makes Steve one as well. 

“I don’t know Mum. She just went ok. No, she didn’t fucking kill her self. How could you even ask something like that?” Steve snaps when Eli enters his office. 

Steve not wanting to talk about it in front of the pups. 

Eli setting the sandwich on his desk and Steve presses a kiss to his cheek. 

Pulling him down onto Steve’s lap and Eli just rests his head on his mate’s chest. Listening to his heartbeat and taking a few deep breaths. 

“I love you” Steve whispers quietly between calls. 

“I love you too” Eli responds and before he knows whats happened. He's waking up in bed. The next day appearing with its rays of bright sun and all Eli wants to do is curl into a ball and disappear for a while. 

But instead his forcing himself up and forcing himself to have a shower. Steve was somehow still on that damn phone and Eli was starting to get the urge to throw it out the damn window. 

The kids sitting quietly on the couch. Eyes blank as they take in cartoons but neither of them is really interested. Eli pressing a kiss to both of their heads. He gets a grimace from EJ and Cooper just squeezes his hand. 

“I love you” Eli echos his son's silent words. 

He mandears around the house a little bit. Cleaning up here and there. 

Until finally he hears the front door open. 

“We have brought Thing 3 home early hope that’s ok. Ryan has worked and I’m here for moral support” Chase says. Eli going to greet his son. 

Benji side steps his hug. Nothing but anger on his face before his storming down the hallway and Eli swears the door slamming. Actually rattles down his spine. 

“He’ll come around you just have to give him some time. How are you String Cheese?” Chase asks. 

“Barely functioning. Steve’s kinda taken everything over. I don’t know how he hasn’t broken yet” Eli says turning to look at his husband as he paces the kitchen. 

“I know you haven’t talked in thirty years Mrs Pequipsky. I just thought you should know that your daughter passed away yesterday...no it wasn’t her husband. She hasn’t been married in 19 years. It was cancer Mrs Pequipsky.” 

Steve looks like he wants to smash his head into the counter. Eli moves over and grabs the phone. 

“Hi, Bubbe Pequipsky. I’m her son Elijah. I...I know you had a rough relationship with my mother but I...” 

“She hasn’t been my daughter in over 30 years. Why would I care if she’s dead? If your her son who was I just talking to?” The old women snaps. 

Eli’s eye twitching. 

“My husband” 

Eli hears the dial tone not even two seconds later. 

“Homophobic old bat!” Eli snarls before ditching the phone at the nearest wall. Chase catching it before it ends up smashed and hands it back to Steve. Who was rubbing Eli’s back. 

“I’m gonna do some work for a while. Do you think you can handle babysitting a little bit longer?” Eli asks Chase. 

Hating to but knowing Steve is so distracted with his phone calls. Who knows what the kids could get up. 

“It’s not babysitting Eli. It’s just taking care of family. Go do what you need to ok” Chase assures him with a smile. 

Eli hugs his friend quickly before he heads to office. 

That’s where he spends the next...he doesn’t even know how long. Just pretending for a while that everything was ok with the world. That he wasn’t missing a massive chunk of his heart that was never gonna heal. 

Folding his mother's picture back because every time he sees it. He just breaks down further. 

So he goes to the safest place he can. He digs himself down into his work. Beauty doing their best to wrap Eli in a mental hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli is very lucky to have a family who cares about him more then anything.


	22. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli mourns the greatest loss in his life.

Eli was busying himself with his paperwork, trying not to think. That was the last thing he needed right now. If he thought. He’d think about...

He just shakes his head and pours himself into his work. 

_Eli._

No! 

Beauty backs off with a whine. 

He shuts himself off from the world. It was safer for everybody and Eli doesn’t have to think that way. About any of it. He can just pretend for one more day that everything is ok. 

That she’s still... 

Eli just shakes his head again and forces himself back into his work. Forcing back that pit of despair that wants to swallow him whole. 

He doesn’t know how long he works for but he does know his eyes are burning and eventually someone has to interrupt him. 

_It’s Steve._

“Baby you’ve been in here for like fourteen hours. You need to eat something or do something else but work” Steve says softly. 

Eli only glances up at Steve for a second. His eyes were puffy and red and he looked exhausted. 

Eli knew he was being selfish right now. That Steve probably needed him as well. He just couldn't be an Alpha or a husband right now. Let alone a father. 

“Not right now. I’m in a flow. I’ll get something to eat later” Eli mumbles. 

“Eli. Please. The kids need you. I can’t even imagine what you...” 

“Stop talking Steve. Please. I just want to get this done ok.” Eli says cutting him off. 

Some part of Eli knows that Steve is really just trying to help him but the last thing he wants right now is help. 

“Just a sandwich please and then I’ll let you come back ok” Steve whispers. Nothing but worry and love in his eyes. 

“I said no! Drop it” Eli orders, scribbling out a mistake he makes. Getting more and more frustrated with every word. 

He didn’t want to think right now. Why couldn’t Steve respect that? 

“Don’t make me drag you out of that chair?” Steve says staring him down. 

Eli’s pen shatters in his hand and he throws the pieces in the bin, ink having already spilt over his worksheet and his hand. He snarls under his breath as Steve moves to help him. 

“Just get out you stupid idiot!” He snarls.

Steve taking a step back in shock. Eli had never, ever called Steve an idiot. Not in a way that was meant to hurt him. 

“This is why I want to be left alone cause otherwise I’m gonna say things I don’t really mean and I can’t lose you right now. So please get out” Eli begs his husband. 

“It’s ok. I understand. I promise” Steve says, so ungodly understanding. So frustrating and irritating. 

Eli finally snaps. 

“GET OUT!” He roars, full Alpha mode kicking in as he pushes over his desk. Anger just taking over. 

Too many emotions swirling in his chest as tears start leaking down his face. 

But Steve was one of the only people who could ignore his orders. He takes only a step back before his stilling again. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I know you need me” 

“Why can’t you just listen to me for once in your life! I DON’T NEED YOU! I’m fine. I’m fine ok. At least in here, she’s not dead! At least in here I still have a mother!” Eli screams. Anger and tears and so much sadness pours out of him as the damn he had been building up shatters to pieces. 

Steve still has the audacity to keep looking at him with that sweet sadness, moving to try and hug him.

Eli just needs to run. Just need to leave and to get out of his skin for a while. Beauty shaking out their fur as he growls down at Steve. 

In seconds his bursting through the nearest window and just running and running. Until his legs can’t take it anymore. Beauty panting as he collapses in the leaves and just howls with pain. 

With so much pain it's unimaginable and yet here it sits right in his chest. Drowning him slowly. 

_It’s ok. I have us for a while._ Beauty whispers in his head as he retreats further into his wolf. Into the quiet and the calm and the peaceful. Just for a minute. 

That’s all he wants. Is peace and quiet. 

He only looks out on occasion, Beauty keeping them busy. Hunting when they’re hungry. Napping in the sun. Chasing squirrels. Just being an animal for a while. 

Just existing in the forest. Steve leaves him markings on the trees that Beauty crosses but he keeps his distance. 

Eli has no idea how long passes and he knows he has so many responsibilities at home but right now. He can’t face any of them. Let alone his own kids. 

What they must think of him. They must hate him or think him a coward. That their own father ran away when it got too hard to handle. Especially Benji. Benji must be regretting ever moving in with them. 

Beauty finds a basket of goodies at some stage. A note inside. 

_Take all the time you need. We love you and miss you. Benji asks me every morning if your back yet._

_PS: EJ wanted to give you Ferni until you feel better. Take care of him._

The basket was filled with flowers and Ferni of course and some premium steaks that Beauty is scoffing down in seconds before they’re sitting on the ground and picking up the stuffed rabbit. 

So tiny in their hands and yet Eli hugs it anyways. Smelling his beautiful son all over the stuffed toy and it brings him back just a little bit. 

A few naps later, Eli is disturbed from his sleep by footsteps crunching on the leaves and he pushes himself so he's sitting up. Holding Ferni in one hand and getting ready to run until that familiar scent fills his nose and that blond hair bobs its way through the trees. 

So Eli sits and waits and eventually, Cooper and EJ enter the clearing. EJ holding a blanket in his hands as he sits down on one side and Cooper sitting on the other side. 

They sit in silence for a long time

“Can you read me a story please?” Cooper finally says. Actually says. 

Hearing his son speaks shocks Eli and he glances at him. Cooper was holding up Peter Rabbit, Looking at him expectantly. 

Eli takes a breathe in and he knows that his thrown enough of a tantrum. It was time to be a dad again and he had a lot to make up for. So he grabs the blanket and wraps himself in it before Beauty is retreating. 

Until finally his back to being human again and his sitting down so his back is against the fallen log. His kids curling into his sides. 

Clearing his throat as he looks over the words. One hand rubbing through Cooper’s hair as he begins reading. The book old and fraying under his hand and he can hear his mother’s voice perfectly in his head. 

Just like the first time she ever read the book to him when he was five and the many times he forced her to read it to him afterwards. He didn’t really need to read the words on the page but he does anyway as his kids silently cry. 

"Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits, and their names were-Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail, and Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli is doing his best to get better for his kids and for Steve.


	23. The Truth Is Grief Sucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli realises his been blind to whats been going on.

Eli carries his kids home. Blanket tied around his waist as they both snore on his shoulders. Just letting their smell calm him. Cooper sighing in his sleep and gripping at Eli’s skin harder. Peter Rabbit pressed against his chest in his other arm. 

Steve waiting at the door for him. Eli expects anger but all he gets is a kiss on the forehead as EJ is pulled from his arm. EJ holding onto Ferni as he snuggles deeper into his Daddy. 

Eli spotting Benji straight away but Benji just gets up and walks down to his room. Door slamming. 

Cooper grumbling in his sleep still. 

Eli and Steve put the kids to bed. Eli stopping at Benji's door for a second before he decides against it and then completely avoiding looking at his mother's door. 

Steve making him some food. Entering back into the room. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I broke my promise to you. I shouldn't have just run off like that" Eli says voice breaking a little. 

"You have every right to be sad and upset and angry. I am to but I’m here ok. You don’t have to deal with this alone” Steve says sitting beside him and holding his hand. 

“How can you not hate me?” Eli asks. 

“For calling me stupid? Baby, I have thicker skin than that. I know you didn’t mean it ok. I love you. More than anything. A little name-calling won't change that. Now eat. You must be starving.” Steve says handing him the sandwich. Wrapping his arm around Eli’s waist and just resting his head on Eli’s shoulder. 

“I love you too. I’m sorry” Eli says. 

“I’m sorry too,” Steve says and Eli finishes eating his sandwich in silence. 

Enjoying just being back in his husband's presence. 

“The kids missed you. Benji too. He's just hurting right now. You think he just got a family and then he lost his Bubbe.” 

“I know. I just wish I could help him”

“Give him time ok,” Steve says before his pulling him back into bed. Eli nestling safe and sound in Steve’s arms. Letting his smell calm him and Eli sleeps well. 

The next day is busy. The kids off school. Benji still sequestered away in his room. Eli hearing his guitar softly at a few stages. Heartbreaking for his son when he hears him cry. 

The pack lingering around the house. A few cooing over a quiet Ash. EJ never far away from her. Ash watching the adult with ever-curious eyes. 

Cooper playing with Maria at the coffee table. Ryan playing Jenga with them as Eli goes over and over the stuff they need for the funeral. He had wasted two days with his tantrum. Two days when he should have been planning and organising. 

Steve and Jamie though had been wonderful and stepped up to the plate. Jamie even going as far to find her the right Chevra Kadrisha. Eli forever grateful for it. 

Thanking the vampire over and over for it. 

“TW. She was like a mother to me. I would never want to do her wrong. Especially about this.” Jamie has said. 

Eli wondering how he got so lucky to have such a wonderful family.   
  
The Trollhunters stopping by halfway through the day. Jim squeezing Eli so hard that he feels like he might break. Toby’s eyes were red and puffy as his hair. 

“I um...I know this isn’t the right time but I thought you should know We’re pregnant. April was the first one to know, you were out when we called but she wanted to wait for us to tell you” Claire says, giving him a watery smile. 

“That is honestly amazing. I’m so happy for you both.” Eli says meaning it. Hugging Claire tightly as she cries into his shoulder. 

Eli crying with her. 

“No Tommy you have to be gentle!” Eli hears EJ grumble. Standing between Jan who was cradling a crying Ash and a crying Tommy. 

“I’m so sorry Jan. Tommy we don’t pull hair!” Darci says picking up her son. 

“It’s ok. EJ it’s fine sweetie. He didn’t mean to hurt her. You want to hold her?” Jan asks. 

“But she’s crying. What if I make it worse?” EJ asks softly, hesitating. 

“I don’t think you will,” She says smiling at him. Complete trust in her eyes. 

“EJ reminds me of his daddy and how protective of you he was,” Toby says softly. Smiling.

Eli realising just how much his mother meant to his entire pack. Not just him or Steve or the kids. But the entire pack had almost seen her like their own mother. 

“I need to call Dad. He needs to be there. He loved her once. He needs to be there” Eli says to Steve. He didn’t care that they hadn’t spoken since he was 17. Since Steve was turned. He didn’t care what his Dad thought of him. 

It wasn’t about him. It was for his mother’s sake and considering the photo of their wedding day still sat deep in her wallet. He knew some part of her missed the man she had married. 

“I’ll help you find his number,” Toby says before his pulling out his own phone and calling the Station. 

It takes him about half an hour but someone is calling him back with a number. 

“Thanks, Shannon. Appreciate it. Yes, I’ll give Eli a hug for you” Toby says as he writes down the number. 

Handing it over. 

Eli rings and waits. He didn’t even know if the old man was still alive. 

“What’s up?” A teenager asks. Jersey accent thick. Eli is taken aback. 

“Um is this Jacob Pepperjack’s phone?” Eli asks. 

“Yeah. Who's this?” 

“His son. Elijah. Tell him about it’s April Pepperjack” Eli says as politely as possible. 

“Oh, holy shit...DAD!” Eli hears.

Steve staring at him surprised. Eli just shrugging. 

“What’s wrong Joey?” He hears his dad says. A voice he really didn’t think he’d ever hear again. 

“Eli’s calling it’s about your Ex. He says it’s important?” 

“Pass the phone here” 

Eli hearing as Joey must hand the phone over. 

“What’s wrong Elijah?” He asks and for the first time in his entire life. The man doesn’t sound cold or harsh. 

“Uh. Mum had Cancer and she uh lost. I want you to come to the funeral. Please for her sake. She would want you there” 

“When is it?” Jacob asks, voice catching a little bit. 

“Dad, what’s goin on?” Joey asks. 

“April died of Cancer,” Jacob whispers back. 

“Yikes, that sucks.” 

“Uh, it’s in a few days. On Saturday. If you can make it that would be amazing.” Eli says. He doesn’t wait for an answer. Just hangs up. Taking a deep breath. 

“Hey look at that you have a brother,” Chase says, trying and failing to give him a grin. It comes out more like a grimace. 

The next few days are like a whirlwind. Eli and Steve having to organise so much. Let along getting their sons suits that fit and that look good. 

Benji still refusing to talk to him. Not that he really talks to anybody but the pups. 

“Cooper can you pass me the salt,” He asks that Friday night. It was a full moon tonight but everybody was on their own tonight. Nobody really in the mood for barbecue. 

“Benji I think that’s enough. It, not your Dad’s fault that Bubbe is gone.” 

“Steve it’s fine. He's not ready to talk yet and that’s ok” Eli says patting Steve on the arm. 

Benji scowling at him before he stands altogether. 

“Eli isn’t my Dad. My Dad would have saved her. Would have turned her so she didn’t have to die all alone while he was so busy working!” Benji snarls. 

“Benji it was her choice to remain human” Steve snaps. 

“It’s fine. Finish eating Benji. I’m not hungry. I’ll eat later” Eli says standing and pushing his chair in. Setting his plate on the bench. 

“Of course. All your good at is hiding in that stupid office!” Benji yells at him. Throwing his knife at him. Eli catching it easily and throwing it onto the counter. 

“Don’t you dare raise your voice at me? I am still your father and I am still your Alpha. I understand you're angry but it is not my fault. You do not get to treat me like shit because you are angry and upset” Eli says. Voice shaking. 

“Why you got to treat Dad like that? Who was it that ran around the woods for two days and let Dad do all the work? You're a coward. Your not an Alpha. Everybody just pretends to listen to you so you can feel good about....” 

“ENOUGH! Both of you!” Steve roars. EJ and Cooper flinching. Steve staring at them apologetically. 

“Sit now!” He orders. 

Beauty wanting to protest but they both sit down anyway. Benji crossing his arms and whining under his breathe. 

Steve disappears for a second and reappears with the spray bottle they use on Cooper and EJ’s unruly hair. 

“Now you’re going to talk or I’m going to spray you cause if you both want to act like feral animals. I’ll treat you like it.” He says setting it in the middle of the table. 

“Steve that’s no...” Eli recoiling when he gets sprayed. 

Benji laughing at him a little only to get sprayed himself. Recoiling, wiping his face. 

“Now talk,” Steve says staring them down. EJ and Cooper just doing their best to eat.

Eli and Benji staring at each other in silence. Eli was not sure what could he say. That Benji wouldn’t believe him. 

_We have to say something._

“If you had changed her she would still be here,” Benji says before Eli can say anything. 

“That’s not what she wanted and we couldn’t go against her wishes.” 

“But Dad....” Steve sprays Benji for raising his voice. Benji scowling at him but he takes a breath and starts talking softer.

“But Dad was turned against his will and he doesn’t hate it” 

“That might be true but it doesn’t mean that Mum would have wanted that. Yes, she might have grown to enjoy it but to start with she would have angry and she would have hated us. And that is just as bad her dying” Eli says, trying very hard not to just break down into tears. 

“It’s rather she hate us and be alive than be dead!” Steve spraying Benji. 

“You don’t think I regret it. She was my mother!” Eli says. Expecting the spray this time. 

Snatching the bottle out of Steve’s hand and spraying him instead. Steve rolling his eyes. The pups giggling. 

“She was my mother. The only one that used to be there for me before Steve came along. She was my best friend and I want so badly for her to still be here. It kills me that I couldn’t save her. That I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to her.” Eli snarls. 

“It’s just not fair that I only had her for such a little time, Why did she have to die? Am I just cursed?” Benji says. Tears in his eyes and all of Eli’s anger goes out of the window. 

He had been acting like a little brat who couldn’t take care of himself. Has been demanding Benji pay attention to him so he feels better where he should have been looking after his kids. Where he should have been a parent. Benji was right he had been a coward. 

So he does the only thing he can. He sprays his son in the face. 

“DAD!” Benji yells. 

“What it wasn’t me” 

“Bullshigar!” Benji grumbles, wrestling the bottle out of Eli’s hand. 

“No swearing” Steve grumbles. Knowing his debate has gone to the wolves...literally. 

Eli spraying Benji again. 

Benji growling at him as he dives at Eli over the table. Eli easily stopping his idiot child from smashing his head on the floor. Only to spray him again. 

Steve stopping Cooper from getting involved. 

“I HATE YOU!” Benji yells getting to his feet. 

“You might hate me but at least I have the water bottle,” Eli says, shaking said bottle at his dopey pup.

Benji’s fang making an appearance as he heads for the kitchen counter and grabs the kitchen tap. 

Eli taking the spray. Shaking it off easily as Benji just keeps spraying him. Slowly losing that anger with each spray until his dropping the tap together and just crying. 

“Why does everybody I love have to die?” He asks Eli. So completely heartbroken and tired. 

And for the first time in a week. He lets Eli close enough to hug him. Both drenched as drowned rats. Benji clutching to him like he's the only thing keeping his head above water. 

“She will always be with you ok. No matter where you go. She loved you just like you were her own and she was so proud of you. I’m so sorry that I haven’t been there for you like I should have been.” Eli whispers.

“I miss her so much” Benji sobs. 

Eli just holds his son for a while. Steve bringing them a towel and Eli dries Benji’s face and his hair. Making it frizz up everywhere. 

“I’m sorry for what I said. I...” Benji says before he cuts himself off and takes a breath. 

“You and Steve are better Dad then mine could have ever been and you're a pretty great Alpha” 

“Only because I have some pretty great support. An Alpha isn’t an Alpha if he doesn’t have a pack to lead. Then his just alone and I am doing my best to keep this pack together.” 

“But you need support,” Benji says like it’s clicking into place. 

“It’s a give and take. Alphas aren’t just the leaders. They are the protectors. They’re the most aggressive because they have to be. Because it’s on them if they lose someone.” Eli says softly, explaining it as best as he can. 

“And they take it the hardest to. Even without realising it. Your Dad loves you so much, Benji. We both do.” Steve chimes in, taking the towel from Eli to dry him off as well. Eli thanking him silently. 

“We do to” EJ chimes in before the twins are tackling Benji in a hug. 

Benji hugging his brothers tight as he can without hurting them. 

Eli tucking Benji in a few hours later. Sitting on the bed beside him. 

Eli seeing that question forming in his eyes. 

“What’s up Pup?” Eli asks. 

“Nothing it’s stupid,” Benji says. 

“Nothing’s stupid,” Eli reassures him. 

“It’s for kids anyways. Night Dad” Benji says before rolling over onto his side. 

“Well guess what. You’ll be thirty and I’ll still see you as my baby. What’s up?” Eli asks. 

“Can you read me a bedtime story? You always read some for EJ and Coops and I just...like I said it’s stupid” Benji says burning red. 

Eli must light up like a Christmas tree. Cause Benji looks taken aback. Eli moving to Benji’s now stocked shelf and picking up one that has yet to be opened. He holds it up and Benji nods. 

So that’s how Eli spends the next hour. Reading Percy Jackson to his Pup and for the first time in the week. He feels almost normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then the sadness is over then we go back to happy go lucky Eli...maybe. Thanks to everybody who is sticking by me at the moment. I super appreciate it.


	24. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say goodbye.

“Will she like it?” Benji asks nervously as he stares at Eli worried. Fiddling with the suit. The inside of his jacket was a beautiful dark blue. April’s favourite colour. 

“Of course she will. She loved everything you wore. We just need to tame that hair” Eli says, running his hands through his pups hair. 

“DADDY!” EJ yells running into Benji’s room. 

“What’s up?” Eli asks turning to his crying, seven-year-old. Already in his suit. 

“Nan says I can’t take Ferni with me. That I have to be a big boy” 

“Your father doesn’t need this right now Edward” Lyn snaps entering the room. She might be beautiful but the scowl on her face makes her ugly to Eli in every way. Though he might be biased.

Lyn had decided to completely ignore that their last dinner had ever happened and pretended it was all some vivid dream. Though she hadn’t spoken a single word to Eli since. Eli really not minding in the slightest. Rather enjoying the peace and quiet. 

“EJ.” He and Benji say at the same time. Picking up his son. 

“Please let me take Ferni. Please” 

“Of course sweetheart. You know you can take her anywhere” Eli says looking scathingly at his mother in law. 

“He needs to grow up and not rely on such childish things!” 

“HE IS SEVEN!” Eli snarls. Benji and EJ jumping a little bit. 

Don’t rip the suit! Beauty reminds him quickly. Eli pulling the shift back in. Taking a deep breath. 

“He is seven and if he damn well wants his entire stuffy collection at his Bubbe’s funeral then that is what we will do. Am I understood?” Eli says low. Staring her down. Gold eyes on full display. 

“Steve wasn’t carrying around stuffed animals at this stage” 

“I was actually Mum. I used to sneak Berry into my school bag every day.” Steve says appearing. 

His mother going red in the face. Whether it was due to embarrassment or anger. Eli didn’t know nor did he care. 

Steve takes EJ from his arms and ruffles his hair. EJ giving him a small smile. 

Cooper appearing. Coach right behind him. 

“Everything ok?” Coach asks. 

Eli nodding. Forcing an empty smile on his face. 

After they finally have everybody ready. Eli has the daunting process of getting himself ready. Doing everything like it was almost done by a robot. 

“You ok baby?” Steve asks softly. Looking handsome as ever in his suit. 

Eli is still taken aback sometimes just how much Steve had grown up and yet he still had that boyish charm that made everything just seem ok. 

“No, but I have to be right?” Eli mutters as he does his suit jacket. 

“You don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be,” Steve promises him. Moving towards him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“I don’t know what I would do if I lost you or the kids. Losing mum sent me bonkers.” Eli says. 

He had a feeling he knew. His Last Moon would come quickly and he knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant. 

Going feral still haunted him. He never wanted to feel so out of control like that again. 

“Good thing you’re never gonna lose us,” Steve says. Just pulling him into a tight hug. 

The funeral goes off more than perfectly. Everybody who ever loved her crowding around as the Rabbi gave her last prayers. Surely at least more then half the town standing around. Everybody who had the chance to know his mother. To have her kindness brush across them. She had always been the first person to reach out and offer help and now. It showed. 

In every single one of their teary, red faces. 

Even Jacob had shown up. A boy of 15 handing his a tissue. Jacob thanking him silently with a pat on the head. 

The pups do their best. Cooper just hiding his head in the crook of Eli’s shoulder as he cries. Benji holding the other twin and while it was shattering Eli’s heart. 

It was a beautiful funeral that befitted an amazing mother like her. Steve talking for him since he can’t get the words out before explaining how she had grown to love Steve just like he was her own son. How he was lucky to get to know her and that she had a hand in raising their beautiful children. 

Benji breaking at that point and turning away. Claire there to catch him as he cries into her dress. Claire just running her hands through his hair. 

Everybody’s face wet with tears. Eli struggling to remain in his human form but having Steve so close helps. Even if Beauty is howling in the back of his head. 

Until before Eli knows it. It’s over and her casket is being lowered in the grave. The speeches and the prayers and then all Eli has left is to say goodbye. 

Steve is leading him over to the pile of dirt. Eli’s unable not to shake as he sinks his hand beneath the dirt. Feeling it fall through his fingers before his turning. 

Almost unable to watch it fall from his hand. Still struggling to believe she was in there. That she was really gone. It was like that dot at the end of the sentence and Eli isn’t sure his heart will ever repair. 

Steve wipes off his hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it before he helps the Twins. 

“But why?” EJ asks. 

“It’s how we say goodbye” Steve explains. 

“Oh,” EJ says before turning and stumbling. Steve catching him before he falls into April’s grave. A few of the pack gasping as Ferni ends up slipping out of his hand. 

“We’ll get her out ok” Eli reassures his son before the tears start but EJ just looks up at him and smiles. 

“It’s ok. Bubbe must need her more. Take care of her for me Ferni” EJ says before waving at his toy. 

“Are you sure?” Steve asks. 

EJ hadn’t spent a single day without that stuffed rabbit since they adopted him. Since his parents had died. Eli didn’t know how he would go without it. 

“Yeah. She’ll help Bubbe find Mummy and Daddy and that way they can be together while they wait for us,” EJ says. 

Eli just picks up his brilliant little boy and hugs him tight before he ends up ugly crying. 

“She’ll love that,” He says instead. 

Slowly one by one his pack and the rest of the funeral-goers filters through. Saying their goodbyes until it’s just his Dad and brother left. 

Jacob steps up to the side awkwardly and a little out of place. Ushering his son to go first. 

“I didn’t uh get to know you but you sounded like a pretty bomb person April. Thank you for giving me the chance to meet my brother” Joey says voice squeaking a little bit. 

Eli finally taking a chance to look at his half-brother and he looked like a mini version of Eli. If Eli was butch. Black buzz-cut hair and a baseball cap hanging from the loop on his slacks. Despite the watery eyes, he has a loose smile on his face. 

Eli’s father on the other hand had aged significantly. Still pudgy. Hair hanging on for dear life even if it was now grey. Crows feet around his eyes and a cane at his side and the more Eli looks at him. He can’t even see why he used to be intimidated by the man in the first place. 

Jacob saying a prayer under his breath as he sprinkles in the last piece of dirt. 

“Every time I think of you. I still think of the dance we met at. How you swept me off my feet with just one look. I knew then that I loved you. That we’d get married. Thank you for letting my dream come true even for a little while” He says voice deeper in real life then it had been over the phone. Also weary with age. 

“Drinks and food will be held at the Pepperjack house. Please adjourn there to help us commemorate April’s wonderful life.” Jamie says loud enough for everybody to hear. 

People starting to filter off. Some finding their way over to Eli and hugging him so tightly he thinks he might break. Kwang and Amelia hugging him even tighter if that was possible. Many of them saying how wonderful his mother was. 

Until it’s just a few people lingering as his mothers grave is filled and Eli hands EJ off to somebody. He thinks his Coach. He's not quite sure but he knows whoever it was he trusts them. 

“I um. I want to stay here a while. Take the kids home they must be exhausted. I’ll catch up” Eli says pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. 

“Ok baby. I love you” Steve says in return. 

“Love you too,” Eli says before his sitting down at her freshly filled grave. 

Everybody else filtering off except for Jacob. Jacob stands there for a few seconds before he's moving to stand by Eli. 

In a very awkward move. He gets himself sitting beside Eli. Cane over his lap. 

“I still love her you know? She was my first love and I miss her so much” Jacob says more to himself. 

“Thank you for coming. She would have appreciated it. She still loved you too” 

“She loved the me from 40 years ago. We fell in love and got married so quickly but it was never a plan for us to have kids. We just...never wanted them and then you just happened to be that one percent” 

“And she fell in love with me and you didn’t,” Eli says. Filling in the blank. He had heard his mother tell an identical story so often when he was younger. 

“It took me a long time to get a place where I wanted kids, as you can tell. I...she made up for it though right?” Jacob says side-eyeing him a little. 

“Yeah. I never had to worry about having just her. She always made me feel like I had a mum and Dad anyways. She was pretty amazing like that” Eli murmurs. 

He can’t really remember ever worrying about not having a dad. It didn’t matter when he had a super mum who could do anything. 

“That’s good. She was pretty good at that sorta stuff. You grew up well cause of it. Your kids are beautiful” Jacob says actually smiling at him. 

Eli is taken aback. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen the man smile. 

“They really are. All three of them make me feel so much more complete” 

“Stupid question? The older ones not really yours right?” Jacob says sceptically. 

“He's adopted,” Eli says laughing a little. 

“Thank god. I was about to say and you're still with that Jock of yours I see” Jacob says a little disapproval in his eyes and Eli expects it. 

“He's my rock.” 

“I’ve seen him on the TV you know. Famous and everything. Even I gotta admit you picked a good one. He looks at you the way I used to look at your mother” Jacob says. 

“I know you don’t agree with it but I couldn’t live without him,” Eli says with a shrug. 

_If he blows up in a rage can we punch him?_ Beauty asks. 

“Oh, I got my karma. Joey used to Christine...” Jacob says. 

Eli doesn’t mean to but he breaks out into laughter. Just freaking howls with laughter. Holding his stomach as he laughs like a slightly mad man. 

“That is fucking great. Love it. What did his mum think of that?” 

“She never got the chance to know. I’ve learnt a lot actually. About binders and things. He had his top surgery last year and then the uh...the thing when he graduates...uh the thing you know” Jacob says gesturing to his arm. A little red in the cheeks. 

“Mum would be proud of you,” Eli says clapping him on the shoulder. Maybe a little too hard from the way the old man groans. 

“We should probably get home before Steve worries about me,” Eli says pushing himself to his feet. 

He helps told old man up to his feet and his father actually offers him a ride. 

“Bye Mum love you. I’ll come visit soon ok” Eli says before his following after the man. 

It is odd, to say the least, and the drive is quiet but its better that way. 

Eli giving him directions until they pull up at his house. Cars down the long driveway. Eli entering into his chaotic house and he just takes a second to absorb it all. 

Some people setting up trays of food on the bench. Other sitting around his coffee table and talking about their favourite things about April. Some crying. Other’s giving small laughs. The kids running around at the back. Their little laughs making Eli feel so much better even for a second. 

Watching Joey and Benji chase the kids. Kyra’s dress flicked with mud much to her mother’s disdain. 

But Eli’s world falls away for a second as he sets his eyes on his husband. Just for a second as he looks at him. He feels better. Steve always his light in the darkness. 

Eli heads over and just curls into Steve’s side. Steve pressing a kiss to his hair as he wraps a safe, strong arm around him. Just keeping him close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back onto happier chapters now. But Beautiful April deserved the perfect send off. She was one of my all time favourite characters to write and I love her so much.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE! The trilogy? Triad...what is a third book called. Either way, it's here and I'm so happy. I hope you love Cooper and EJ as much as I have getting to write these adorable kids.


End file.
